You Can't Kill A God
by SaraiMichelle
Summary: The mission in Kijuju is done and Albert Wesker is dead. However, Sheva Alomar believes that he may still be alive and she feels he is watching her. Is what she feels just a false hunch or has Wesker actually risen from the dead? Post RE5, Wesker/Sheva, hints of Chris/Sheva. Can get pretty OOC, and I'll put in AU just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. The Monster Lives

Chapter 1: The Monster Lives

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so I couldn't wait any longer and I just really wanted to get this up. I'm nervous and excited about this; nervous—this is the first FF that I'm writing that isn't focused on Creva and excited—I like where this story is going and I like the plot, details and original characters that I came up with. The first half of this chapter is not my most favorite, mainly because of the way I wrote it, but it gets the story going in the direction it needs to go. Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the bottom A/N!_

_Side note: I know this story is very farfetched and I know some people will say that these characters aren't like that or this would never happen. Well, that's why it's on FanFiction and not in the game._

_-Sarai_

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil**_** belongs to Capcom. The plot and original characters belong to me.**

Sheva woke up in a jolt and quickly grabbed for her neck. She felt her skin and realized that no cut had been made and that she could feel no blood. She looked around the room suspiciously and confirmed that she was in no immediate danger, so fell back onto the bed and sighed heavily.

"You're alright, calm down," she told herself.

For the past week, ever since she completed her mission in Kijuju, she'd been having a nightmare every night for the whole night. She'd wake up every hour panting and clutching for her neck. Then she'd realize she was fine and force herself to go back to sleep. She hated being in such a frantic and stressful state.

The dream always started when Sheva returned home after completing her mission in Kijuju:

_When Sheva made it back to base, she was greeted by a ton of her fellow soldiers. They gave her huge hugs and patted her back numerous times, saying how proud they were of her and that they knew she could do it. After about half an hour of this, she finally sneaked away from the crowd and rushed to the privacy and silence of her home._

_When she made it to her front door, she noted how cold the atmosphere was. She thought for a minute but pushed the fear and idea that danger was around away and put her key in the lock and turned it. She closed the door behind her and tossed her keys in the bowl that was sitting by the front door._

"_Home," Sheva breathed as plopped down on the soft dark blue corduroy couch. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and soon she was drifting off._

_Her eyes shot open when she felt the pressure in the room thicken and quickly stood. She scanned the living room, but saw nothing or no one. She checked the kitchen, but again nothing. She stood at the landing of the dark wood staircase that was leading up to the second floor to her bedroom. She took a deep breath and quietly took steps up the staircase._

_Once she got to the top and was now standing on the second floor, she walked straight for her bedroom. It was empty from what the eye could see. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead._

"_You're losing it, Alomar," she said softly._

_She puffed air from her lungs and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of matching underwear and headed for the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She turned on the lights and placed her garments on the counter and leaned over the bathtub to turn on the shower. She peeled off her lavender top and pushed off her pants and soon followed with her underwear and boots. Once she was nude, she stepped into her shower and sighed in relief as the hot water soothed her tired body._

_She lathered the shampoo in her scalp and hummed a lullaby to herself. As she was rinsing the soap from her hair, she heard a click come from her bedroom. It sounded like a door shutting. She quickly washed all the soap off her body and hair and turned off the water. She stepped out and dried herself with shaky hands. She wrapped the towel around her body and slowly walked into her bedroom. It was empty; like the rest of the house. But her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed her bedroom door was closed. She couldn't remember closing the door before she got into the shower._

_She clutched onto the towel around her body and rushed towards the door and opened it quickly. A brush of wind breezed onto her damp face and hair when the door swung open. She was met with an empty door way. No one was standing there, no one waiting to attack. She growled under breath and slammed the door shut. She rested her forehead on the wood and squeezed her eyes shut._

"_No one's there. Let it go," she said to herself._

"_You talk to yourself a lot, do you know that?"_

_Sheva whipped around instantly and gasped when she saw a tall silhouette leaning against the wall opposite from her. It was too dark to make out any details of this intruder, but the voice was most definitely recognizable. She blinked a few times, but her eyes refused to make out who it was on the other side of the room. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her nerves tingling with fear._

"_The little agent is scared," the deep voice said._

"_I'm not scared! Come into the light so I can see you," Sheva demanded, but was disappointed when her voice quavered._

_She could hear an evil cackle fill the room and heard footsteps come closer. She gasped when she saw the tall, lean figure come into view. Wesker stood straight and strong and held his chin high in the air as if to show his superiority._

"_Your heartbeat deceives you. I can hear it. Do not fight the fear you have."_

_Sheva stepped back in a hurry but nearly squealed when she felt the cold wooden door on her back. She shook her head in disbelief but never took her eyes off Wesker._

"_You're dead. We killed you! This isn't real and you aren't real."_

_He laughed the evil laugh again and took more steps towards her until he stood right in front of her, nearly pressing up against her. "Why, Ms. Spencer, you can't kill a God."_

_Sheva squinted up at him and replayed his words in her head. "What did you call me?"_

_Wesker pressed up against her with his own body and leaned down to her ear. "Ms. Alomar. What do you think I called you?"_

_Sheva tried to lean away and escape his presence, but he was pushing into her too hard, she could barely even move. She turned her head to the side to try to get as much space away from his shaded eyes. "No, you called me Spencer. Why did you call me that?"_

"_That's not important. What is—"_

"_Why did you call me that?" she repeated._

_Wesker was obviously irritated that she interrupted him. He growled into her ear and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. He studied her frighten expression but was amused that she looked into his sunglasses with determination. He pulled out a small knife from the belt that held his leather pants around his waist and trailed the tip of the knife up her arm and admired her caramel colored skin._

_He made a 'tsk' sound, "It's a shame I have to kill you. You'd be quite the lovely plaything."_

"_I'd rather die a million times before I let you touch me," she said in an angry voice. She was pleased that the anger was strong and evident._

_He gave her the most devilish grin. "I'm touching you now."_

_Sheva struggled when she felt his hand rub against her side and caress her curves. She used all the strength she had in her and tried to push him away. However, she failed miserably. She spat at him and immediately regretted it. She felt the cold steel of the knife he held push against her throat. She stopped struggling and stood as still as she ever could and stared into his dark sunglasses._

_Wesker brought a hand to his cheek and wiped away her saliva. He pressed his body and knife harder against her and crushed his lips onto hers._

_Sheva didn't move an inch. She could feel the knife daring to break her skin and she had no chance of pushing Wesker away. She stood like a mannequin and gave no reaction to his forceful kiss. He pulled away and scoffed at her blank expression._

"_You're a hard one to please," he stated. "Well, I wish I could have given you more time, my dear, but I really must be going. Any last words?"_

_Instead of saying anything, Sheva reached up and removed his glasses. She could feel her spine shiver when she looked into his glowing red, feline-like eyes. She furrowed her brows as she scrutinized his features._

_Wesker watched her shifting eyes and sighed impatiently. "Did you want to see what a God looked like before you died, little agent?"_

_Sheva stared deep into his eyes and raised her chin to allow the knife a quick kill. "No. I wanted to see what a monster looked like."_

_Wesker growled loudly and plunged the knife into her supple skin. She could feel blood running down her neck trailing down onto her chest. She felt no pain and her vision was quickly becoming blurry. She said goodbye to the world in security of her mind and then everything went black._

And that's when Sheva would wake up. She'd wake up with sweat covering her body and her body heavy with fear. Sure she was relieved to realize it was all a dream, but while she was awake she'd have this uneasy feeling. This had been going on for a week and she was tired of it.

Sheva got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face with soap and water. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink and tried to convince herself that it was all a dream. Really it was. Right?

She pushed the images to the back of her head and walked back into her room. She glanced at the clock and didn't think anything about it. Then she did a double take and realized that she was late. Late to say goodbye to Chris and Jill as they were headed back for America. She quickly got dressed and snatched her keys and headed for the base.

Once she got to the BSAA base, she noticed both Chris and Jill talking to Josh. She calmly walked over to the trio and smiled warmly. Chris was the first to notice Sheva coming towards them and he returned her smile.

"So, today's the big day, huh?" Sheva asked when she was close enough.

Jill and Josh turned around and said hello to Sheva.

"I don't know if it's that big," Jill said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sad to see you two go," Sheva said truthfully.

"We're sad to leave," Chris chimed in.

Sheva nodded sadly and talked with Jill for a small while. Jill was showing great improvement physically. She looked and from what she said, she was healthy. She was happy to go back to America and be on a familiar land. But she admitted that she was going to miss Africa and the people here.

"But being here," Jill said, "It reminds me too much of what I did."

Sheva patted her shoulder affectionately, "It wasn't really you, Jill. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

Jill nodded. "It's just what he made me do…what Wesker made me do…"

_Wesker._ Sheva was frozen when Jill spoke that name. Images of her dream, the feeling of the cold knife on her neck, the sensation of his lips on hers…

"Sheva?"

Sheva shook her head and looked at Jill. "Sorry, just spazzing out."

"Since when does Sheva Alomar spaz out?" Chris asked with a chuckle.

Sheva turned to him, "Since today apparently."

She looked to the ground and fiddled with her fingers. She was slightly embarrassed that she zoned out when Jill was talking to her and even more embarrassed that she zoned out to think about Albert Wesker.

"You look tired," Josh inquired.

Sheva tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Thanks for noticing."

"Just thought I'd let you know," Josh said with a smile. "Well, it was wonderful to work with you both and I hope we see you again in the future."

Chris and Jill both nodded and thanked him. Josh said farewell and walked off to do his work. Jill was feeling slightly tired and excused herself, saying she wanted to rest until their flight left. Now Chris and Sheva stood alone, looking at each other.

"You must be happy to go back to America after all of that," Sheva said breaking the silence.

"I guess. I don't know. I think I just need a vacation."

Sheva laughed, "I think we all need a vacation."

Chris nodded. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Sheva sighed and thought for a minute. "I guess help with the cleanup in Kijuju."

"I'm sorry I can't stay to help out. I wish I could, but Jill wants to go back to America and I can't let her go alone."

"It's okay, Chris. Don't worry about it. It'll be all cleaned up in no time." Without realizing Sheva rubbed at her neck and let out a small sigh.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just you do look tired and you seem worried in a way."

"Really, I'm okay," she said a little quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What is it, Sheva?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry so much."

Chris grabbed her hand, "C'mon, tell me."

Sheva looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "Alright, but can we talk in private?"

"Sure." They found an empty office and Chris turned to her and said, "So what's bothering you?"

Sheva sat down in one of the two leather chairs and motioned for Chris to sit down in the other across from her. He sat down and waited for her to say something. "I think Wesker is still alive," she said bluntly.

"What? What makes you think that? He's dead, Sheva. We killed him," he replied defensively.

"I know, but I just have this feeling that he's still around."

"Well, he's not. He died in that volcano and he's not coming back."

"But Chris—"

"Not buts, Sheva, he's dead," Chris insisted standing up.

Sheva stood and looked up at him. "Chris, I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't really bothering me. Please, you have to believe me."

Chris rubbed her arm, "I do believe you, but I think that you're worrying about nothing."

Sheva's head hung and she rubbed her temples. "I feel like he's watching me…"

Chris raised his hand to her cheek and brought her to look at him. "Sheva, whatever you're feeling involving him isn't real. He's dead. And if he was still alive, I wouldn't let him touch you. Okay?"

Sheva parted her lips to speak but found no words to say. She searched in his eyes for an understanding, but he had already made up his mind and believed Wesker to be dead. Sheva sighed heavily and shut her eyes.

Chris rubbed his thumb on her cheek bone and watched as she breathed slowly and carefully. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips softly. He brought his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

Sheva was surprised to be kissing Chris Redfield but she was flattered and pleased by his spontaneity. After a second of realizing that he wasn't pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss deepened quickly and his hands started roaming her body. He trailed kisses down her neck and held her body against his tightly.

Sheva was in bliss. Her eyes were closed and she focused on the feeling of Chris's soft kisses on her neck. She giggled when she felt his hand sneak up under her shirt and trailed his fingertips up her spine. She pulled away slightly and brought his lips to hers.

"I think you have a plane to catch," she said with her lips against his.

Chris pouted and pulled away. "I don't have to go…"

She laughed softly and ran her fingertips along his jaw and cheek bone. "Jill needs you right now. This isn't the last time we'll see each other, you know."

"I know," he said with a frown. "I'll be checking up on you."

"Mm, I don't doubt you will."

Chris kissed her forehead and led her out of the office. He checked his watch and sure enough, his flight was leaving soon. He turned to Sheva and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll call you as soon as I land. And stop worrying about Wesker, alright?"

Sheva nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll be seeing you."

He leaned down and pecked her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Have a safe flight," she said with her cheek pressed against his chest.

"I will. And be careful. Don't get into any trouble or danger."

They reluctantly said their goodbyes and she waved Chris and Jill off. She didn't know what would become of her new found romance with Chris, but she hoped it would blossom and become something more. But first, she needed to wrap her mind around how that all just happened. She had a smile on her face as she worked a little bit around the base.

She was allowed time off and would be due back to work in a few days, but she was afraid to go home and face the silence that awaited her. Even though she had talked about her fear of Albert Wesker to someone, she still felt that she was being watched. She knew it was silly to be even thinking that he might still be alive. Of course the monster was dead. He fell into a volcano and then had a rocket blown in his face. What kind of man would live through that?

'_He's not a man though,' _Sheva thought to herself. She caught herself pondering the idea that he could still be alive again and shook her head to rid the contagious thoughts.

Maybe she did need to go home. Maybe read a book or clean up the place. Anything to get her mind off him. She said goodbye to her fellow soldiers and agents and headed back home. When she walked inside the house, she was happy to feel that it was warm and bright inside; nothing like her nightmares. She walked up her stairs and into her bedroom to grab her book that she kept putting off reading. The book was 'Beauty' by Susan Wilson. It was a modern romance retelling of 'Beauty and The Beast'. To be honest, Sheva really had no interest in reading it. But Josh's fiancée insisted that she try this one out; telling her that she needed some romance in her warrior life style and literature was the most convenient way.

She really never read it, but now that she needed to get her mind off things, it was the perfect distraction. She grabbed the paperback novel and trotted down stairs to the comfortable couch she never truly got to enjoy for the fact that she was always working or on missions. She cracked open the book and began reading.

* * *

Sheva's eyes shot open. She had the nightmare again and unconsciously grabbed for her neck. She sighed and slowly sat up, but jumped when she heard a 'thunk' sound on the floor next to her. She looked down and realized that the book she had been reading had fallen off her lap and dropped to the floor. She must have fallen asleep while reading the romantic literature and laid it on her lap when she was dozing off. She grabbed the book and placed it on the coffee table. Her hand shook when she heard a tapping sound coming from upstairs.

She looked at the staircase with wide eyes and gulped the lump in her throat. "Just a dream, Alomar," she told herself.

She slowly stood and walked up the staircase to inspect what was causing the sound. She walked into her room and noticed the window was open. The tapping sound was coming from the blinds being blown by the breeze and then they'd hit the window sill when the breeze would stop. She closed the window and recalled that she had never opened this window. She rubbed her temples and took deep breaths.

"It's alright. Calm down. Nothing's wrong." She repeated this to herself a few times.

"You talk to yourself a lot, do you know that?"

Sheva didn't bother turning around. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples violently. "Just a dream. Go away. Wake up, Sheva!"

She jumped when she felt a hand grip onto her arm and her breath became shallow. The feeling was different from when he'd touch her in her dream. She could never feel warmth in her dream. But now she could feel the slightest of heat on her skin where he was gripping onto her. She slowly turned around and there he was; tall, blonde, dressed in leather, and wearing his signature black sunglasses. She took a step backward but whimpered in fright when she felt the window sill press into her back. It was just like the dream.

"You're not real. This is just a dream," she told herself more than to him.

"Oh, but dear, it's not. It is I, Albert Wesker, in the flesh."

Sheva noted that he wasn't coming near her. He stayed where he was but kept a territorial gaze on her. "You're dead. I saw you die."

Wesker chuckled under his breath and leaned ever so slightly towards her. He smirked at her with his pearly white teeth. The smile wasn't kind or evil. It was an amused grin.

"Why, Ms. Alomar, you can't kill a God."

**Author's note: **_Oooh, so much happening in this chapter! Chris and Sheva have the hots for each other, she dreams about Wesker and then he shows up for real, and he called her a Spencer (well, in her dream he did)… Weird, weird, weird! I know this chapter was pretty long, but the others won't be so lengthy. I just had no idea where to cut this in half!_

_In the next chapter, Sheva wakes up in an unfamiliar place and realizes Wesker has taken her prisoner. And we get a big 'what?!' moment at the end of the next chapter. Also, a new original character is introduced and to be honest, this story will have a decent amount of original characters. :D_

_Please leave a review and favorite/follow or whatever you feel like doing, just be nice! Haha. I will see you all on Tuesday._

_-Sarai_


	2. The White Cell

Chapter 2: The White Cell

**Author's note: **_Hello my lovely's and happy Tuesday! I'm so happy to see a variety of people responding to this story. And I have to thank my Creva fans for trying this one out, because I know how different and in many ways uncomfortable Wesker/Sheva can be! So thank you for checking it out. :) And a few new faces have started to pop up, so welcome!_

_Justsomegirl17__: Having a homicidal stalker is truly a major turn off. I mean, c'mon! I'm not asking too much when I ask for guy not to kill me in my sleep, right? Haha. Well, I'm very honored and thankful that you are breaking out of the Creva bubble (which is oh so cozy) and trying out this story. It's so hard not to tease with Creva! I think Wesker screwed up his first impression a long time ago! I bet Sheva has a room reserved at the asylum! Arrivederci, darling!  
__Sheva Redfield__: Oooh, I'm so happy you like it! Wow, your trying new stories and animals! And I'm über happy I could help to show you the better light of the two. :P Thank you, and you're a great reviewer! Buh-bye!  
__Mss. KB__: I can't tell if you were saying you liked Wesker/Sheva until now or that you like them now... but I'm gonna go with the latter to make myself feel better! :P If I could give you a hand-five, I would and I'd shout 'CREVA FOREVER' when our hands clapped. Yeah, that's what I would do. :D The whole relationship between Wesker and Sheva will be a slightly slow growing one, right? I mean he did try to kill her AND her lover (ahem, Chris.), so it'd be a rocky relationship to start. Fingers crossed that this is another success fic! Haha, I'm so excited that you're reading it! Até a próxima vez. (I hope that's right, because I got it from Google and who knows what kind of information Google is feeding me!)  
__kishin of fear__: Thank you very much, I update every other day, so you can expect new chapters often. Hope you like the update!  
youweon: Hi! I actually like Wesker/Sheva a lot, even though it's quite unbelievable they'd end up together, but I think that's what attracts me to the couple! I'm so happy you like the first chapter and I hope you like this one! Also, I wish I could read Spanish so I could read your Creva fic. D: But I bet it's amazing!_

_Read on! -Sarai_

**Disclaimer: _Resident Evil_ belongs to Capcom. The original characters and plot belongs to me.**

Sheva woke up to bright, blinding lights shining from the ceiling, the walls and even the floor. Her eyes squinted to small slivers as she brought her hand to her face to block the light. She slowly sat up from her laying position and scanned the room. Everything was white and spotless. Even the clothes she wore were perfect and bright. She wore a white short sleeved top and white scrub pants and her hair was down and swept the tops of her shoulders.

She looked down around her and ran her hands along the white sheets and the edge of the twin bed she must have slept in. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed the delicate skin. She noticed a small bandage wrapped around the middle of her right arm and a small pad of cotton pressed on the inside of her elbow. She undid the bandage and removed the cotton pad. Her arm was perfectly fine except for a small puncture hole in the crease of her inner elbow. She pressed her finger on the small wound and knew that it was made from a needle. Most likely a blood test.

She slowly stepped off the way too white bed, but fell to her knees on the illuminated floor. She felt so weak and tired. She tested her weight on her hands and knees, attempting to stand again and she managed to stand on her two feet but with a slight hunch in her back. She walked around the small room that she was in. It was a perfect circle and when you would look up, it appeared to never have an end. The walls were well lit, but there was quite a large mirror adorning the curved wall opposite from her. She slowly took steps towards it, her legs screaming fatigue.

She stared at her reflection and ran her fingertips along the glass surface. She noticed that the reflection of her forefinger on the mirror had no gap between her finger and the shiny metal. That meant only one thing; it was a one-way window.

Sheva cupped her hands around her eyes as she did her best to see through the window, but she couldn't see a thing. She started knocking on the glass and became frantic. Her knocking quickly became pounding.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so loud that she couldn't hear a door opening from behind her in the room.

Wesker watched the small African woman scream threats and continued punching the window. He closed the curved door behind him and the passageway camouflaged into the wall, disappearing from the sight of suspicious eyes. He took a step towards her, but refused to get too close.

"No one will save you," he said with a low voice.

Sheva whipped around too quickly and fell to the floor. Her limbs were tired from pounding on a solid surface for the past few minutes and refused to hold her up any longer. She sat on the white floor, her legs slightly bent, pointing up, and her back pressed into the wall behind her in a way that made it look like she was trying to get away from him. She didn't say word, but she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing to say?" he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Sheva's eyes roamed all around the room, looking for some way to escape. The walls showed no sign of a door, just the one-way mirror. Her eyes went back to him, "How did you get in here?"

Wesker smirked at her, "Through the door, of course."

Sheva narrowed her eyes at him in irritation, "What door?"

"It's a secret."

She scoffed at him and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. "Where am I?"

Wesker took a step back and waved his hand, signaling at the room. "You are in a place no one will find you. Not that anyone would think to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no one will come looking for, Ms. Alomar. Everyone believes you are dead."

Sheva looked to the floor in confusion. _'I'm dead?'_

It was as if he was reading her mind, "After you fell unconscious, I burned your petty home down. The place is now ashes and you are presumed dead."

She shook her head in disbelief, "No, that's not possible. Someone will come looking for me. They'll kill you. I'll kill you."

Wesker chuckled lowly, "You tired that already. And you failed miserably. No one will find this place. You are going nowhere."

Sheva stood up slowly, "What do you want with me?"

"I thought we could have some bonding time together. What do you say?" The sarcasm in his voice was an aggravating slap to the face.

"Wesker, what do you plan on doing with me?"

He rubbed his chin, "Well more to you than with."

Sheva balled her hands into fist and took a step towards him. "Don't bullshit me. Tell me!"

Wesker let out an annoyed sigh, "In due time, Ms. Alomar. But for the time being, you should rest. You're going to need it."

"What does that mean?"

He turned on his heal and strode for the wall that hid the secret door, "So many questions."

Sheva watched his retreating back and took more steps towards him. "I want out of here, Wesker! I'm going to get out of here no matter what. Then I will kill you and make sure you stay dead this time."

Wesker tapped on the wall and a glowing keypad appeared. He clicked a few buttons and opened the hidden door. He took a step through the doorway and took one last glance at her, "I can't wait."

Sheva ran for the door but it closed too soon. She punched her sore fist against the white wall and cursed aloud. She turned around and leaned against the now hidden door. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a silver tray sitting on the table by her bed. She looked to the one-way mirror and tentatively walked over to the platter.

She gripped the handle of the silver lid and raised it slowly. She wasn't sure if it was something dangerous, so just in case, she stayed cautious. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw what was in the platter. It was a small bowl of soup, a small bread loaf and a cup of tea. She blushed when her stomach growled with hunger. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been in this unfamiliar place, but it must have been a long time for her stomach to react so violently at the sight of food.

However, she put the lid back onto the food tray and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around her torso. She wasn't going to eat food that she didn't know who made it or what could be in it. She'd starve to death before she ate something that Wesker offered her. She lay down on the bed and stared up at the endless ceiling. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Her nightmare had come true and all she wanted was to be home in the safety of familiarity. But she pushed the tears back. She'd be damned if she let one tear fall while she was in here. She was going to get out and when she did, she was going to make Albert Wesker suffer.

* * *

"She's not eating, sir."

Wesker looked over his shoulder at the young man standing behind him. He put the important papers back into the manila folder that he was just reading and he turned around to scrutinized the boy behind his glasses.

"She will. She won't be able to go too long without food."

The young boy nodded quickly and turned quickly to leave Wesker's office. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. "Yes, sir?"

"Mr. Tate, I want you to watch her when I cannot. I want you to inform me when she eats, throws a temper tantrum on the window again, or if she talks to herself. We need to make sure she doesn't escape. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded obediently. "I will watch her closely, sir. What if she doesn't do anything? Like eat or sleep?"

"Then I will handle it. You may leave now."

The boy nodded again and made way towards the exit.

Wesker watched as Isaac Tate shut the door behind him and turned back to the papers he was looking over before he was interrupted. He read over the test results of the blood test he took from Ms. Alomar. So far the tests were positive and things were going smoothly. He sat down in the cold leather chair by his desk and took his sunglasses off. He rubbed his closed eyes and lost his grip on the present time as he thought about the young woman who was now his prisoner.

He was quite relieved when he heard she had woken up only a few hours ago. She had been asleep for the past two days and he thought that maybe he used too much sedative when he made his presence known that night in her home. He had to get her back here somehow and it would have been too much of a bother if he had to bring her here while she was kicking and screaming.

Wesker had been keeping a more than usual determined eye on the African agent for the past week. After he managed to get out of that volcano and Isaac brought him back to his hideout, he had his mind set on stealing Ms. Alomar for his own experiments rather than handing her over to someone else. Granted, she was much more valuable than he wanted to admit. She had a special type of blood that could only be gained from genetics.

It was all so convenient, he had to admit, that she was on a mission to assassinate him. However, she had that God awful Chris Redfield with her. How he hated him. His blood boiled with pure hatred and anger whenever he came to mind. He felt even more loathing for the man now that he believed he was the one who had killed the God that Wesker was. But when the time was right, Wesker would find him and prove to him how weak of a human he really was and kill him slowly and painfully.

His mind drifted back to the woman he was holding in the white cell. If Spencer was right, then her blood would prove to be quite the treasure. And he was going to take advantage of it to the fullest extent. If Spencer was wrong, then he'd figure out something to do with her.

He thought about how much she had grown. She was most definitely not the girl that he had once watched many years ago. She was a complete stranger to Wesker and no doubt she was going to keep up with the questions. He wondered if he should tell her his intentions with her. If he did, he'd have to tell her about her ancestors. And that would lead to her learning that she was the granddaughter of Oswell E. Spencer.

**Author's note:** Say what now?_  
_

_In the next chapter, we meet another original character, Sheva sings a lullaby (which is actually a poem I wrote in my freshman year of high school… Jeez, I feel old!), and she meets Isaac for the first time. Fun, fun, fun!_

_You guys already know what I'm gonna say, so imagine me saying this really fast to get through it: Please leave a review and favorite/follow, it means a lot! See you on Thursday!_

_-Sarai_


	3. Lullaby

Chapter 3: Lullaby

**Author's note: **_Ready for chapter 3?_

_Sheva Redfield__: You are one of the fastest reviewers EVER! It's wonderful. :) Just thought I'd say that. Poor Sheva, indeed. If I found out someone like Oswell was my grandfather, I don't know what I'd do! Hope church was great!  
__Justsomegir17__: That's good to know, because that's all I ask from a possible suitor! Yes, reading other stories can help with the waiting on the dormant ones, but I'm still waiting! Haha, calling it a 'tease' makes me giggle, because at first I didn't think it that way, but now I do! :D She'll have a perfect room with clean cushioned walls! Oh my goodness, if you guessed on the first chapter that Sheva was a Spencer, I would have flipped my tabled and called you a psychic! It's incredibly farfetched, but my imagination runs wild! Let's hope some people have some sense and believe Sheva to be alive! ;D Arrivederci, toots!  
__Ultimolu__: I am waiting for Wesker to pop back up in the future and maybe like have a reunion with Jake Muller… :P I don't know how exactly he's survive all that stuff, but it's Wesker. He doesn't need an excuse! Sheva needs to evacuate, ASAP! *gets lost trying to find the exit*  
__Mss. KB__: Describing things is not my strongest point, but I will try to describe things better! Well, if you can admit it, then I can too: I'm a bit afraid of Wesker as well! Thank you! Hugs and kisses :)  
__youweon__: I was actually really thinking about putting Dr. Sam Isaacs in here, but then I'd have tie the movies in and you know…work! I wish I was clever enough to come up with an African/warrior lullaby, but I lazed it out and used an old one of my own. :P The way I write is really all about pacing, so it's going to be a slower journey till major Shesker stuff happens, but I promise there will be moments of romance! And Wesker will have his cruel moments as well, but not with Sheva. She's too special. :D And you're welcome!_

_Your ticket has been punched and you may continue to read on. ;) -Sarai_

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, but the original characters and plot belongs to me. I have copyright to the poem recited in this chapter.**

Wesker watched from the other side of the one-way window as the young woman paced around in circles in the white cell. She walked with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes would never leave the window. It had been nearly 24 hours since their last confrontation and she still had not eaten. Food had been offered to her, but she'd just cover the meal and push the tray away. Wesker knew that she was suspicious of the food. He thought it pathetic that she needed food for energy in the first place, but not everyone could be like him; the God he truly was.

Wesker peered over his shoulder when he heard a door open. In the doorway stood a man in his mid-50s that went by the name Murphy Bollard. Bollard was a scientist that had worked for Umbrella but lost his job and research facility when Umbrella had crumbled. Wesker had called upon him when he had captured Sheva Alomar and requested that Bollard run tests on her blood and physical health. But just him, he couldn't afford any other scientists that could possibly spill the confidentially of the research that was going on. Bollard was a man of many secrets, but he was a smart man in the end. If someone could prove what Spencer had said about his granddaughter to be right, it'd be Murphy Bollard.

"I'm going to need another blood sample," Bollard stated. He had a thick British accent that made anything he said sound elegant.

"What was wrong with the first sample?" Wesker asked, looking back at the blood holder in question.

"Well, I used the first sample already. Now I need more for further research."

"What were the results on the first test?"

Murphy rubbed his forehead and closed the door. He walked over to the much taller Wesker and leaned against the window. "It was a success; for the most part. The Progenitor virus and the T-virus are bonding well with her cells, but the G and Veronica-virus are refusing to mesh with her DNA. We need more samples to test more viruses and determine what else will be a success or a failure."

Wesker was in deep thought for a moment. He knew getting another blood sample was going to be quite the challenge. He could just drug her up again or simply overpower her, but he didn't like the idea. If he could get her to let him take the sample without struggle then he'd make progress with her trusting him. Well, maybe not trust, but to be able to cooperate. He shook his head lightly and turned to the doctor next to him. She would never let him get near her to retrieve a sample, so he had to come up with a better and more reliable plan.

"I'll get another sample. I want a copy of the results on my desk right away," he said with authority.

"Will do. Thank you." And with that, the doctor was gone.

Wesker thought of the value this girl held. Her blood was a special type and she had no clue. So far, her blood could bond with the Progenitor and T-virus on a cellular level. All thanks to her father—Oswell's lab rat of a son. He wondered if he would tell Ms. Alomar of her true heritage. It was quite the tale and it would take time to explain it all.

He turned back around and was met with the woman on his mind standing right in front of the window, staring into the glass. It almost seemed that she was looking right at him. Wesker could feel the penetration her gaze held. He furrowed his brows in interest. There was no way that she could see him—not through the one-way window. But the steadiness and direct look in her gape made it appear as if she could see through the thick glass and right into his dark glasses.

He leaned closer to the glass and studied her features. There was only a foot and a thick piece of glass between the two, but he could still see how tired she looked. She looked frail and small; all due to the starvation she was putting herself through.

Wesker scoffed when he realized she was looking at her reflection and not him. Her eyes shifted over the glass as she inspected her mirrored self. He couldn't hear her, but he could see that she sighed and turned to start up with the pacing again. He watched as she made her way around the room once, then twice. He noticed her lips moving and he quickly pressed a button on the panel that was next to the window that allowed access to the noise made from inside the cell. He could hear her, but she could not hear him.

What Wesker heard confused him. She was singing a lullaby. How could she sing in such a place that offered no sense of security or comfort? He listened closely to the lyrics she sung:

_I laugh when I'm awake  
I wait for sleep  
I sing to myself  
To myself I keep_

_The light is bright  
I run in the sun  
Then comes the moon  
My day is done_

_When the night falls  
The fog becomes thick  
I lay in the dark  
With a flame on a wick_

_I hear a howl  
A 'who' at night  
Oh, please come  
The morning light_

_The night will soon pass  
As it always does  
In the morning there will be a train  
Of little white doves_

_Of the dark  
Why am I afraid?  
I just hope  
This fear is a charade_

_The night will come again  
With a dreary moon  
But as always  
The morning will come soon_

Wesker listened as she sung the melancholy lullaby. He found himself engrossed with her voice. It wasn't anything to brag about, but she had a soft and pure voice. It reminded him of the birds he used to hear chirp and sing when he was a boy. She stopped singing and breathed deeply. If Wesker didn't know better, he'd say that she was about to cry. But she rolled her shoulders and combed a hand through her hair and continued to pace the room in silence. He noticed how she would rub her stomach and he knew that she was hungry. He sighed in frustration and pressed a button on the panel again that called for Isaac. He needed someone that wasn't himself to try to convince her to eat and get a sample from her. She needed food, Wesker needed a sample.

* * *

Sheva had finally grown tired of walking and sat on her crisp white bed. Her vision was becoming blurry and her head was pounding. The negligence of eating was catching up with her and was affecting her motor skills immensely. Oddly enough, she slept fine. Now that her nightmare had come true, she didn't fear sleep. She welcomed it and hoped that she would never wake up and have to see this dreadful white cell again. She dreamt of nothing. Not even a glorious escape. She was empty of hope.

Her head snapped up when she heard a door open. It was the same door that had opened yesterday and she forced herself to look away. She didn't want to look at the monster that had kidnapped her. She lay down on her side, facing away from the door and a hummed the lullaby that she sung earlier. It seemed that singing was the only thing keeping her sane at this point.

"You should really eat, Ms. Alomar."

The voice she heard was not the one she was expecting. It was a kind and gentle voice that eased her mind and soul. She sat up and looked at her guest with curious eyes. The man that stood before her was not Wesker. He was a young man that looked maybe around 25 or so. He had light sandy hair and bright blue eyes. She guessed he was around 5'10 and had a thin build, slightly gangly.

"Who are you?" Sheva asked.

She hadn't realized that he was holding a familiar silver tray and she watched him closely as he set it down on the table next to her. "My name is Isaac Tate," he said with a soft Irish accent.

She scrutinized his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to convince you to eat."

Sheva shook her head gently. "No, I mean here—in this place…with _him_?"

Isaac held his hands together behind his back. "I work for him. I'm his assistant, if you will."

"What do you assist him with?"

"I will tell you more if you eat, Ms. Alomar."

Sheva looked at the tray that he was pointing at. She rubbed her stomach, "No. I will not eat anything."

His eyes frowned, "But why? It's not poisoned or messed with. It is good, safe food that you need. I can see that you are tired and if you just eat, you will feel better."

He lifted the platter off the tray to reveal a small steak and salad, with a small bowl of fruit. She and Isaac could hear her stomach growl to life. Isaac laughed lightly and handed her the silverware, "Please eat."

Sheva hesitantly took the utensils from him and he set the tray in her lap. She slowly cut into the steak and brought the parcel of food to her mouth. She sighed in great relief when she tasted the savory meat on her tongue.

Isaac smile at her and nodded. "Very good. Now you will feel much better, Ms. Alomar."

Sheva swallowed the steak and started cutting another piece. "Call me Sheva. 'Ms. Alomar' makes me feel old. So what do assist him with?"

Isaac sat down on the bed next to her, "Most often it's snooping on people. I learn the things that people don't want to let out of their own privacy. I learn things that will benefit me and Sir Wesker."

Sheva scoffed as she chewed her food, "'Sir Wesker'? That's seems really formal for such a creature."

He shrugged, "Sir Wesker is a good man."

Sheva nearly spit out her food and dropped the tray. "A good man?! He's a monster! How could you call him a good man?"

"He has helped me in many ways."

"What? Like making sure you're never sane again?"

Isaac laughed quietly, "Maybe over time you will learn what I mean. For now, I cannot explain my meaning."

"No, I don't think you can," Sheva said as she placed the tray back on the table. "Do you snoop on me?"

The side of his lips twitched into a quick smile. "I can't really snoop on someone who is so easily up for display. But Wesker asks me to watch you. So I guess you could say that I snoop on you. But I promise I am not at all perverted or anything like that."

Sheva laughed and quickly stopped. She had never heard herself laugh since she woke up in here. She rubbed the side of her neck and sighed, "Well, thank you for informing me of that. Why does he want me? What does he plan on doing with me?"

Isaac arched an eyebrow, "I cannot tell you the whole reason. But what I can tell you is that your presence and being is very important to research and science."

"Science, huh? It never was my strong subject. I always preferred history or language arts."

He smiled at this. "I as well. Science always put me to sleep."

She let out a small laugh and didn't stop it this time. It was strangely comfortable talking to him. "Thank you for the food and the conversation."

He nodded and offered a smile in which she returned. "I have one thing to ask of you though, Sheva."

Sheva tilted her head to the side and nodded for him to go on. "You see, I'm sure you realized from the bandage on your arm that we took a blood sample from you. Well, now we need another one and I'd like to ask if you'd let me take one?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso tightly, "We?"

"Again, I cannot tell you too much. But please cooperate. If you do not, Sir Wesker will go to extremes to get it. He's allowing me to go the simpler way about this."

She shook her head. "No. My blood is mine and he can't have any more of it."

"Please, Sheva. It is important."

"I said no," she said with a stern voice.

Isaac sighed heavily but dropped the subject. He stood to leave and walked towards the door. "I hope you finish your meal. And make sure to get good rest."

Sheva stood quickly. "Wait! Will I see you again? Will you come back and talk to me some more? It gets lonely in here and you're the only one I feel comfortable around."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded. "As soon as possible I will see you again. Farewell, Sheva."

She watched as the secret door closed behind him and she fell back onto her bed. She curled up into a ball and started replaying the lullaby in her head that her mother used to sing to her. She really did hope that Isaac would be back. She knew she couldn't trust him completely, but seeing that this was probably the place that she'd spend a lot of time in, she wanted his company. She was soon falling asleep as she neared the end of the lullaby and closed her eyes, ready to drift off into slumber that she wished she would never wake from.

**Author's note:** _Man, I feel like a steak now…_

_In the next chapter, since Sheva didn't let Isaac take the sample, Wesker has to get his hands dirty and retrieve it himself. Wesker gives Sheva a nickname and in return, she gives him one as well. I think the one Wesker gives her is sweet, whereas Sheva's new one for him is more sarcastic._

_See you on Saturday lovelies! -Sarai_


	4. Blood Sample

Chapter 4: Blood Sample

**Author's note:**_ Chapter 4 is ready! Sorry that it's considerably shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoy :)_

_Sheva Redfield__: Thank you for the kind feedback on the poem. Quite the condescending nickname she gives him, but it's all fun and games! I'm glad to hear that, God bless! And that's sucky that you can't post two comments on one chapter… :( Bahaha, I gotcha! It sure did give me a laugh. :)  
__Justsomegirl17__: Haha, it'd explain a lot if you were! Well, I'm sorry your wrist is hurting! My wrists are always restless; it's my brain that hurts! :P Thank you about the poem. :) So many questions and so many possibilities! Arrivederci, hun!  
__Mss. KB__: Eee! That's so nice to hear :) It's a pretty sad situation, but she's a strong woman and she can outwit people. ;D Thank you about the poem. Chris will not appear for quite some time, but I do promise that he is still majorly involved, it's just a mystery what he's doing right now. But he'll be back! Oh, stop it! :P You're are splendid!  
__ashleigh gaines__: Thanks! I like him too. :)  
__youweon__: Haha, I'll do my best to add a little jealousy from Wesker in one of these chapters! And really, your English is very good! It's my native language and I stutter and mumble all the time! D:_

_Well, go on, you know you want to. ;) –Sarai_

**Disclaimer**:_**Resident Evil **_**belongs to Capcom. The plot and original characters belong to me.**

"What do you mean she won't give you a blood sample?" Wesker was furious. Isaac had come back with no blood sample that could be passed onto Dr. Bollard.

"She says it's her blood and that you can't take any, sir."

Wesker balled his hands into fists by his sides as he considered the punishment he could give the girl. He rolled his neck and heard the familiar 'pop' sound that came. He looked to Isaac. "I will get that sample. You can leave now."

Isaac nodded and turned around. Before he left Wesker's office, he looked over his shoulder and peeked at him, "She did eat though. So that's some progress, right sir?"

"Ha! She takes and is not willing to give. Did she say anything to you?"

Isaac turned back around, "Not much. She questioned why she was here and what your plans are with her."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said that she was important to research and science. I didn't say what kind of research or science though."

Wesker walked around his desk and took a seat in the deep red leather chair. "What did she say to that?"

"She didn't say much at all. She just stated that she was never good at science."

Wesker chuckled to himself. "What else did you tell her?"

"Well, sir, I told her that she is being watched. And I told her that you were a good man."

Wesker' eyes narrowed at the boy behind his glasses. "How did she react to that?"

"Again, she didn't really react to the realization she was being surveyed. But she was…sour about what I had to say about you."

Wesker nodded and gestured for the boy to leave.

Isaac took a step towards the door, but hesitantly turned around to look at him again. "Sir, what are you going to do about the blood sample?"

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Tate."

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Isaac quickly regretted asking him this.

Wesker stood and stared into the boys eyes from across the room. Isaac could see his red eyes glowing from behind the glasses. "I said that is none of your concern, boy. Now leave!"

Isaac immediately left, closing the door behind him. He had only seen Albert Wesker let out his true anger so few times that he could count the outbursts on one hand. But when he did rage, it was dangerous. Isaac never wanted to be on the other side, being the one that anger was directed at. He truly did hope that he would not hurt Sheva. She was young and was too special to be hurt by the hand of Wesker. Sure, she had fought him in Africa. But now she was on his turf and she had no one to help her. Isaac would like to think he'd help her, but he wasn't sure if he could really stand up to Wesker. He'd be too guilty to go against the man that had protected him from the people that wanted Isaac Tate dead.

* * *

Wesker nearly punched a hole in the wall as he typed the code in on the keypad to gain access in the white cell. He held a small case in his hand that was full of small empty vials and syringes for taking blood samples. The door opened and light burst from the room. He took a step inside and was instantly greeted with Ms. Alomar standing on the opposite side of the room with her arms wrapped around her frame.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

Wesker closed the door behind him and looked the girl up and down. "I have to get what you refused to give Mr. Tate. I want a blood sample."

Sheva took a step back. "Well, you're not going to. The only way you'll get it is over my dead body."

He smirked, "That can be arranged."

"Are you sure about that? From what I was told, I'm important to research and science. I think if you kill me, then all your plans will be ruined."

Wesker's smirk faded and what left was a thin lipped frown. "I'm going to take that sample."

"No, you're not."

Wesker slowly took steps to her, "I will. I always get what I want, and I want a sample of your blood. It's all up to you if you'd rather be conscious or unconscious when I take it."

Sheva gulped. "You're not going to touch me, you monster. I won't let you."

Wesker scoffed at the young girl, "Don't flatter yourself, Little Bird. I would not do what you accuse me of attempting. So, awake or drugged. What will it be?"

She was caught off guard by the nickname he called her. She thought for a moment about her decision. She did not want Wesker to come close to her, but she thought she rather be awake if he did. She wasn't sure what he'd do if she was unconscious. She took a deep breath to brace herself, "Awake."

Wesker nodded and strode to her. She took steps back as he was quickly approaching and gasped silently when her back hit the wall. When he was near, he held his hand out to her. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him skeptically.

"Your arm, Ms. Alomar."

Sheva sighed inwardly and reluctantly placed her forearm in his hand. His hand was bare of leather, unlike the rest of his body, and she found it odd that she could feel the slightest bit of warmth from his touch but she thought it was much better than an icy one, which she imagined he'd have. There were only so few times that he made physical contact with her in Kijuju, but she never took notice to his bodily temperature.

"What is it, Ms. Alomar?" Wesker asked, noticing her thoughtful gaze.

She kept her eyes on his hands as he tightly wrapped an elastic strap around her bicep and tied it semi-loosely. "Your hands are warm."

Wesker arched an eyebrow in question.

Sheva fidgeted as he injected the thin needle into the vein that lay under her skin in the crease of her inner elbow. "I thought your hands would be really cold."

"You thought wrong, apparently," he said as he attached a vial to the syringe.

She watched as the small tube filled with her blood. It was quite for a minute. She looked up to his dark glasses and studied his face.

Wesker noticed her watchful eye and was caught off guard when his always shallow heartbeat sped up. He closed his eyes and forced himself to settle down. He opened his eyes and avoided eye contact with her and switched to another tube to gather another sample.

"Why did you call me that?"

Wesker continued to look at his hands, "What? 'Ms. Alomar'?"

Sheva shook her head gently, "You called me little bird."

He disconnected the last vial and made sure it was secure before he put it in the small case. He pulled out a small cotton pad and placed it atop the needle. Slowly, he pulled the needle out of her vein and pressed the pad onto the small puncture wound to stop any bleeding.

Sheva cleared her throat to gain his attention, "I asked you a question."

"I heard you singing. It reminded me of a bird."

"That song reminded you of a bird?" she asked in monotone.

"The way you sang it did."

Sheva snorted, "No one's ever said I sounded like a bird."

Wesker wrapped a white bandage around her elbow and taped it in place with surgical tape. "Well, now someone has."

She pulled her arm away when he released her. "Am I supposed to thank you?"

He chuckled at her, "Only if you feel flattered."

She thought for a moment as she watched him zip up the small case and stood. He turned towards the door and slowly walked to it. "Get some rest."

He was almost out the usually camouflaged door when she took a step towards him. "Thank you. For…I don't know."

"You don't need to thank me, Little Bird."

"No, I don't. But I felt flattered. So thank you, Bertie."

Wesker held the door from closing, "Bertie?"

Sheva shrugged. "If you get to call me Little Bird, I get to call you Bertie."

"And why should I let you call me that?"

She scoffed at him. "You're not going to let me do anything. I'll do what I want."

Wesker clenched his jaw and let the door close behind him. He didn't like the nickname she was going to call him, but he had to admit that he admired her stubborn attitude. He thought of when he was going to see her next. If she was cooperating now, or at least starting to, she'd let Isaac take samples when Dr. Bollard needed them. As he was walking back to his office, he decided he felt better if he were the one to take samples and made the decision he'd be the one to retrieve the samples from her for now on.

**Author's note: **_Do I sense friendliness? And maybe even…closeness?!_

_In the next chapter, Isaac gets an unsettling vibe from Bollard and he speaks of his suspicions to Wesker. How will Wesker react to his implications that the scientist is a bad man?_

_Tell me what you thought with a review? See you Monday! -Sarai_


	5. Test Subject

Chapter 5: Test Subject

**Author's note: **_I am beyond happy with the feedback for this story and I really just want to thank my readers for following and giving me feedback. It really does mean a lot!_

_Sheva Redfield__: I agree, to be conscious was the right decision on Sheva's part. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye bye :)  
__Justsomegirl17__: Ouch! Well, I hope it heals soon! Thinking is very dangerous and I feel that thinking should have its own show on National Geographic to speak about the risk of such an action… :P I love Whiskers! It's quite suitable for such a sneaky little arse. Sheva has some growing, emotional wise, to go through. :( And I hate it too! I hate when they have like a vice on your arm and they're hovering over the skin with the needle, just taunting you! Evil… Arrivederci, darling!  
__Mss. KB__: Hi Miss K! I'd type your name, but I'm not too sure if you're comfortable with exposing your name or anything. :) Well, I did my best to add a moment of thought for Chris on Sheva's part, but he won't make a real appearance until much later. I'm glad Wesker is a little more likable now! It's true! To show strength, sometime you have to play the weak one to gain the upper hand. :) Hugs! Hope Brazil is treating you fantastically!  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Thanks! I can't wait for you to read more! :P Oh, and the review you left on 'Heavy Heart' made me laugh! I'd love Chris to touch me to, whether I was drugged up or awake… :O_

_Enjoy the update! –Sarai_

**Disclaimer:**_** Resident Evil **_**belongs to Capcom. The plot and original characters belong to me.**

Sheva kept her eyes where the now invisible door was. If she could just get the code that was needed to open an exit from this cell, then she'd be out and she could make a run for it. She'd watch carefully as the few times someone typed a passcode in the keypad, but from what she could see, the code would change. Wesker probably knew that she'd be watching them closely as they left and changed the passcode every time someone entered.

She looked down at her arm and ran her fingertips on the white wrapping around her elbow. She wondered what kind of research they were doing with her blood and why did they want hers especially. It must have been something extremely important if they'd require another sample from her so quickly and that Wesker himself took it. Granted, she declined Isaac from taking one first, but why was Wesker so adamant about getting it?

She thought about how gentle he was with her. How when he would change vials to fill another, he'd be sure to go quickly but held her arm softly with his own hand. And when he wrapped her arm, he was careful not to hurt her at all. This was surely not the same monster she encountered merely a week or so ago.

_Little bird. _So that's what he was going to be calling her. And the way he said it. His deep, velvet voice calling her something that sounded so delicate and affectionate. She could feel herself smile and quickly shook her head. The nickname was demeaning and it was meant as an insult. So why the hell did she smile at the knowledge that that's what he'd call her? She decided that it was because it was much better than being addressed as 'Ms. Alomar.'

Sheva looked to the window that she could only see her reflection in. She did look slightly better now that she had eaten. Her skin looked brighter and soft again and her hazel eyes had a glow to them. She grew curious if _he_ was watching her like he must have been when she was singing. She stared into the glass with interest in her eyes.

She hoped Isaac would come see her soon. She had only spoken with him once but when she did, she felt safety and clarity wash over her when he spoke. Something about him made her calm down and took her mind of what was happening to her and what was waiting for her in the future. She enjoyed his company and his rather odd honesty so much in this place. She felt alone and vulnerable, and Isaac could possibly help her keep sane.

She lay down on her bed like she always did, turning onto her side and gazing at the window and sighing heavily as she closed her eyes. She felt surprise when Chris crossed her mind, and she worried what he'd think of her in such a low and tired state. Her heart ached to think about him, to think about the way he kissed her just hours before Wesker had kidnapped her, and she felt a depression overtaking her as she thought what he must be doing at that moment. She prayed that he believed she was still alive, but she had no way of contacting him. She was alone in this miserable cell. Sheva could only imagine the fury Chris would feel if he knew who had taken her.

If she was to see Wesker again, she was going to demand an explanation, even if it meant getting hurt in the progress. She needed to know why she was so important and she needed to come up with an escape plan.

* * *

"Thank you, Isaac. Now we can really start the research," Dr. Bollard said with a blank smile.

"You're welcome. I wasn't the one who retrieved it. Sir Wesker took the sample and had me deliver it to you."

Bollard arched an eyebrow, "Why was he the one to take it?"

Isaac held his hands together in front of him and looked around the laboratory. "Ms. Alomar declined my request to take it. So, Wesker took action and forced her to give a blood sample."

"He forced her?"

Isaac's eyes stopped moving and settled on Dr. Bollard's aged face. He was a short man and had dark brown hair. His green eyes glowed behind is black frame glasses and his thin lips always looked like a snarl. Isaac didn't like the man one bit. He had always had an air about him that screamed deceit and lies. He made sure never to say too much to the scientist because he was never sure of whom the information he spoke would go to. Isaac liked to call him 'The Stoolpigeon' behind his back, because he had a strong hunch that the man was a decoy. He only hoped Wesker felt the same way towards Bollard.

"I'm sorry, I worded that wrong. What I meant was that he was the one who took it because I was refused of the request. She was not harmed in any way. May I ask why you are concerned of Sir Wesker's ways of getting the sample?"

Bollard stood straight, still only as tall as Isaac's shoulder. "She is my subject; I want to make sure she is in healthy condition when I experiment."

Isaac simply nodded and scanned the room one last time. It was in impeccable manner; perfectly clean walls and floors, shiny stainless-steel counters and tables to work on, small and large machines to make anything the scientist desired. The place ultimately made Isaac's skin crawl. He wondered what kind of biological weapons could and would be made in here. He turned for the door and chose not to say one word to Bollard. He wanted to speak with Wesker about Bollard's idea that Sheva was his test subject.

* * *

Wesker was standing at the large windows in his office staring off into the distance, deep in thought. The lush green forest offered him serenity in the place he called home. His home was settled in the thick forests of Ireland, only 500 or so feet from the ocean. It was quite a large mansion, hidden by towering trees and shrubbery. The place was so desolate, that even Wesker himself considered it nonexistent. No one had ever found it and no one would, that he was sure of. The walls and floors where made of oak and the windows were exceptionally large. They provided beautiful views of the forest beyond and when they were opened, you could smell the saltiness of the ocean and feel the cool breeze the waves blew at you.

Wesker bought the place nearly 20 years ago and used it as a place to escape when he needed it. He didn't visit here often for the fact that he was a hard and dedicated worker and a God like him didn't need rest. But now that Umbrella and TriCell had fallen, this place proved to be a valued hideout. What made it even more significant was the large laboratory below and the resilient white cell. Perfect to build an army if desired.

There had only been on resident before Wesker inhabited it himself. The original owner was the man that had designed the layout and was part of the small group of men to build it. Apparently, the man was a rich man and he built this place so he could live here and enjoy his own fortune. There was more to it, Wesker knew, but he never cared for stories.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a light knock on his office door. He stayed facing the window and beckoned his guest in. He already knew that is was Isaac. It was rare that Bollard would come see him unless he called from the lab below first.

"What is it, Mr. Tate?"

Isaac cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. "Sir, I do not trust Dr. Bollard."

Wesker rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He and Isaac had this talk before. "I'm aware of that."

"Sir, he calls Sheva—I mean Ms. Alomar his subject."

Wesker slowly turned around and looked into the young boys blue eyes. "You and I both know that she is not Murphy Bollard's subject. But if that's what he chooses to call her, then so be it."

"But sir, he's a bad man and I know he lies to you."

"And I lie to him. It's a viscous cycle, Mr. Tate, you should know that." The condescending tone in his voice was immense.

"I know, sir, but—"

"Mr. Tate! Whether you trust him or not, it does not matter! He is under _my _employment and so are you. Leave his lies and cheating to me."

Isaac nodded quickly and grabbed for the doorknob. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Isaac?"

The young boy gulped hard and looked into the dark glasses his boss wore. He never called him by his first name unless he was in trouble. "Yes, sir?"

"Why did you refer to Ms. Alomar by her first name?"

"Uh, she asked me to call her that, sir. She said 'Ms. Alomar' made her feel old."

Wesker's face was blank and emotionless as a stone, "And what has she been doing today?"

Isaac clasped his hands together behind his back in a nervous habit. "She hasn't done much today so far. Yesterday, though, she did smile. Just for a split second, but it most definitely happened."

Wesker furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. Why would she smile in a place like this? Well, she was singing the other day, so maybe it's her way to cope.

"I want you to bring her dinner. Spend some time with her and get her to talk more. You may leave now."

Isaac nodded and left. He wasn't sure why Wesker wanted him to spend time with her. He didn't mind at all, but there must have been some reasoning to the order. He quickly went to the kitchen and made a warm plate of food for Sheva. He placed her dinner on a tray like always and before heading over to her cell, he grabbed a deck of playing cards. He needed something besides the request for conversation to buy more time with her. He put the cards in his pant pocket and made haste to the white cell.

**Author's note: **_Hmm, maybe Bollard isn't the most trustable man… What do you think?_

_As I'm sure you can tell, in the next chapter Isaac goes to talk with Sheva and she finds this a good moment to ask for help and assistance. He declines, but later has a change of heart and he does something only a madman would do… I really like the next chapter, because Isaac is shown in a light that, I think, makes you like him and support him more. Can't wait!_

_See you on Wednesday. Good heavens, these weeks are going by so fast! -Sarai_


	6. Request

Chapter 6: Request

**Author's note: **_Alrighty, so I just want to give fair warning to all you lovelies. I think most people can see it, but the way I wrote Wesker for this story is pretty major OOC. He still has his bad boy, 'wanna slap him once in a while', SOB side. But he's much more sensible. It's going to be awhile till the real romance comes into play, but I promise its are coming and I don't think it'll disappoint. Also, Chris will be back, it's just going to be a while until we hear about him and what he's been up to. Like I've said before, I really like to focus on pacing with stories and this story is no exception. Please be patient with me, all will happen! Some soon, some later!_

_Justsomegirl17__: Well it's time for your right hand to step up and do some of the grunt work! :P I have a theory that Wesker is allergic to eggs, but the man has a hissy fit every time you throw one at him! I think it's time for doctors to start wearing caution signs. And I know I have a lot of emotional growing to do too! I agree, Sheva would feel demeaned by being called a 'subject'. Thanks! I'm glad he's coming across likable and too stalker-ish. :P Really, eHarmony should take some dating advice from Wesker. An open mind and non-rapist Wesker is all it takes to not be freaked out by him! I was actually looking on Google for surnames that mean 'lies' and Bollard came up. :O Arrivederci, lady bug!  
__Mss. KB__: Hi Miss Karina! It's alright if you want to keep talking about Chris! I love talking about him :D Haha. He really is a compassionate man and he doesn't take the 'death' of his partners' well, so I'm sure he's going nuts right now! I'll let you know that chapter 12 is when we he makes an appearance in the story again. So quite a while, but he's already written in! I've never watched Naruto, but I agree on the personality about Isaac. He's naïve and gullible, and all he really wants to do is help everyone, but is still scared of the consequence. I'm glad you like him and that Wesker is becoming likable. Bollard is a bad man and we hate him! I think :P Thanks dear, hugs!  
__youweon__: Haha, yes, that's why I added in the summery and the author's note about how OOC Wesker is in this fic. But I'm such a romanticist; I had to write him that way! Well, I can understand you and you can understand me, so you're English is very good! And I hope you like the chapter :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: Aw, thanks, but you really don't need to apologize. You should get rest before anything! But I do appreciate you reviewing :) I hope you got some good rest and have a lovely day!  
__Kitkat1690__: Yay, I'm so happy you found me story! I really wish there was more Shesker stories :( It's a pairing that's so WTF that it makes it all the better! Oh my, Chris is probably flipping tables because this is the second lady partner he's lost to Wesker! D: Thanks for reading and I hope you like the update!_

_Sorry for the long author's note, but I really wanted to get that point across and yeah :) –Sarai_

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_**belongs to Capcom. The plot and original characters belong to mwah!**

Sheva was walking around the cell, dragging her hand along the wall in boredom. She was nearly knocked over when the camouflaged door opened and pushed her away. She stumbled a small bit but kept her feet on the ground and looked around the door and there stood Isaac. She smiled warmly at him and waved him in.

"Sorry, Sheva, I didn't realize you were right there."

Sheva shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

As Isaac walked in she got a glance of the outside. All she could see was a long dark hallway with florescent lights illuminating the small space. She noticed a small key pad that matched the one inside of the cell. Before she could look more, Isaac shut the door with his foot.

"I brought you your dinner. And I thought you might be pretty bored, so I brought you some playing cards."

Sheva watched as the door disappeared into the wall and sighed inwardly. She turned to Isaac and grabbed the tray from him, "Thank you, Isaac. That's very nice of you."

She walked to the center of the room and sat down on the floor with the tray in hand. Isaac gave her a funny look. "You're going to eat on the floor?"

Sheva shrugged. "Well, I don't exactly have a dining table to eat at and I don't like eating in bed. So the floor will have to do."

Isaac chuckled and quickly stopped. He hadn't laughed in such a long time that it had become a foreign sound. He slowly walked to her and sat down across from her. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine. Should I feel something?" she asked as she stirred her silver spoon in the vegetable stew that was prepared for her.

"No, I suppose not. What have you been up to?"

Sheva snorted, "I walked to that side of the room, then that side."

Isaac laughed again and he let it out. It felt good; the feeling of his body shaking slightly and the way his lips curled up into a smile. "What a day. You must be famished."

She giggled as she swallowed some stew. "Exhausted!"

Sheva drank more of her dinner while Isaac watched her carefully. She was looking much better compared to the girl he had spoken to for the first time a few days ago. He was surprised when she tore the small bread loaf that had been next to her stew apart and handed him half of it. He stared at it confusedly and after a small moment of silence, she shoved the bread into his hand.

"I don't like to eat alone. I feel rude if I do, so here," she said as bit off a small piece of her half of the bread.

Isaac smiled kindly to her and tore a small piece and brought it to his lips. "Thank you."

She nodded happily. "So, Isaac, where are you from?"

He thought for a moment. Should he really tell her about his past and personal life? Not that he had much of one, but was it safe? He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I was born in London, but I grew up in Cork, Ireland."

"Why didn't you stay in London?"

"Um, well, my father didn't really want me and I never knew my mother, so I was sent to boarding school for most of my life in Cork."

Sheva frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

He put up his hands and shook his head, "It's alright. It doesn't bother me anymore. As a boy, I was so angry with my father. But as I grew up and matured, I realized how lucky I was to be sent to boarding school and that he didn't try to keep me."

"Why would it be bad if he kept you?"

Isaac cursed himself mentally. He said too much already. "My father is…not the best man. I have only seen him a few times since I was sent to Cork and I have no desire to see him ever again."

Sheva erased her expression of any emotion. She could tell that he didn't want her pity or concern, so she wouldn't insult him with any. She continued to eat her food in silence.

"What about your family? What were they like?"

Sheva couldn't stop the smile growing on her face. "They were wonderful, I miss them so much. My father was so kind and gentle. He was a good man. He would call me his 'little cat' because I would jump everywhere and I'd spy on everyone—all with good intentions, of course."

Isaac chuckled, "Of course."

She sighed contently, "My mother was beautiful. She would sing around the house as she cleaned or cooked. She always said that singing would make everything better and if you were in trouble, singing would help you find safety." Sheva's smile faded as she looked down into her lap, "I don't think that's true though. I sing now and I'm still here."

Isaac leaned over and rested his hand on top of hers. "You are safe, Sheva. This is probably the safest place you could be right now. Sir Wesker and I promise no harm will fall upon you."

Sheva narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm just a test subject to your dear Bertie."

He cocked his head to the side. "Bertie?"

"That's what I call him. I can see he didn't like it when I said it to his face. So naturally, I plan to call him that for now on."

Isaac sat back and nodded. He wondered how Wesker felt about that. He was actually amused that she had the guts to call him such a pet name. He had to admire her tenacity.

"Isaac?"

He was pulled out of his mental praise for her, "Yes?"

Sheva started to stir her stew nervously, "Do you think I'll ever get out of here?"

He sighed heavily, "I do not know, in all honesty. But I swear, you are—"

"Safe here," she finished for him.

Isaac frowned at her, "I'm sorry."

She waved at him, "It happens, right? I just want out of this room so badly. You don't know what it's like staring at white walls all day and having nothing to do."

'_Actually, I do,'_ Isaac thought.

Before he could respond, she spoke over him. "Do you think you could help me?"

He was at a loss for words. How could he help her? And what would happen to him if he did? Isaac wanted to be a hero, but after all he was still human and had selfish thoughts and worries.

Sheva was becoming impatient with his delayed response. "You don't have to help me get out of here completely. Just out of this cell. Where I could sleep without covering my eyes from the invasive light and actually have something to do."

"I-I don't know, Sheva. I could get into a lot of trouble for even suggesting such a thing."

She slumped down and cursed under her breath. "I understand. Thanks anyways."

The rest of the time Sheva spent eating was an awkward, tension filled amount of time. As she finished her meal, she grabbed the cards and pushed the tray towards Isaac. She didn't say a word but smiled at him. However, this smile didn't meet her eyes. Her eyes spoke woe and anguish. He grabbed the tray, stood and walked to the secret door. He typed in the code quickly and was rewarded with an opening passageway.

Sheva watched as the door closed; this sight was becoming way too familiar with her. She sat on her bed and pulled the table in front of her. After pulling out the cards from the box, she started shuffling them. She hoped that the forced sad look she gave Isaac worked. She wasn't sad at that moment but angry. She wanted out of this miserable room and she was going to do her damnedest to do so.

* * *

Isaac was pacing outside Wesker's office. After spending time with Sheva and talking with her for a while, he needed to report to back to his boss and tell him all about her status. But he wanted to ask something of Wesker. Something only a madman would ask.

'_Well, maybe you are mad,'_ he thought to himself.

He nearly jumped a foot into the air as the door he was pacing by flung open and stood in the doorway was Wesker.

"What is it, Mr. Tate? I can hear your anxiety through the door."

Isaac rubbed his palms on his shirt and stood straight. "I talked to Ms. Alomar, sir."

Wesker walked away but left the door open, signaling for Isaac to come in. After closing the door, Isaac took a step into the room and waited for the indication to speak. He nodded when Wesker motioned for him to talk.

"She ate the whole dinner this time. She told me about her parents and asked me about myself."

"What did she say about her family?" Wesker asked as he leaned against his desk, keeping his eyes on the young man.

"She said that they were good people and that she missed them. She told me her mother used to tell her that singing will bring security and now she doesn't believe it."

"Did she say why?"

Isaac stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She said she doesn't believe it because she's still stuck here."

Wesker scoffed. "What did you tell her about yourself?"

"Just that I was born in London but grew up in Cork and that I never knew my mother, and that I wasn't on good terms with my father."

"You will tell her no more of your life," Wesker insisted quickly.

Isaac nodded obediently

"Is that all, Mr. Tate?"

He nodded again.

"Good. You can leave," he said as he pointed towards the door.

Isaac turned to leave, but stopped right in front of the thick wooden door. He turned around so slowly, he was sure it took him a year to look at Wesker. "Actually, sir, there's one more thing."

Wesker narrowed his eyes at the young man. "What is it?"

Isaac took the deepest breath he had ever in his life. "She wants out of the cell, sir. And I think she should be let out."

Wesker crossed his arms over his chest. "That won't be happening."

"Sir, she has nothing to do in that cell. She's stuck in there and has no one to speak to, nothing new to look at. She deserves to be let out."

In a flash, Isaac was slammed against the door with a hand on his throat. He tried to swallow but Wesker's hand was too tight around his neck that it made it impossible to even breathe. The young boy could feel his body slid up the wall as he was raised off the ground, being pushed into the wooden door harder.

"I don't keep you here for your opinion, Tate. And if you try to insist upon anything, you will take your last breath. Do you understand me?" Wesker's voice was eerily calm and low and his eyes glowed bright red behind his dark glasses.

Isaac gripped onto the arm that was chocking him and did his best to nod. He gasped in air when he was dropped to the floor. He breathed heavily as his lungs recovered from the negligence of oxygen. He quickly stood and grabbed the door knob.

"You are pushing your luck today, Isaac. I won't warn you again," Wesker said, now back behind his desk.

Isaac urgently nodded and left the room in a hurry. His throat still felt tight and his heart was pounding so loudly in chest, he swore it echoed the hallway outside Wesker's office. He clutched at his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed carefully and deliberately and felt his heart slow down to a steadier pace.

What he had just insisted from his boss nearly cost him his life. He could feel fear and adrenaline pumping through his body, but he could also feel pride. He had just stood up to Albert Wesker and he did it all for Sheva Alomar.

**Author's note: **_I think it's fair to say that Isaac got lucky getting out of the room with his life! But kudos to the kid for standing up to Wesker or at least standing up for Sheva!_

_In the next chapter, we find out what's so great about Sheva's DNA and cellular makeup, and Wesker comes to his senses on some matters. Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!_

_-Sarai_


	7. Rules

Chapter 7: Rules

**Author's note:**_ I don't know if other people are having the same problem, but FF has been really buggy for me. :( It won't notify me when people comment so when guest comments come through, I don't see them until two days later. So if there are some people I'm not responding to, it's only because I couldn't see it. I really love responding to everyone and I will reply eventually! This happened with 'Refusing to Remember', so it's no biggie. :)_

_Justsomegirl17__: Ha, I have lazy weeks! :P I noticed I didn't write 'see you Friday' in the last chapter, but yes, today is update day! :D Arrivederci, lady bug! (I like saying lady bug… :P)  
__Ultimolu__: Sheva must be getting sick by all the circling but she needs to escape! :P I'm more worried about Bollard rather than Wesker… :O *runs and hides from the creepy guys*  
__Sheva Redfield__: I'm glad to hear you've gotten some rest. :) Maybe Wesker will let her out… read on and you'll find out! :D Haha, I like Mr. Tate. Tate is actually my great grandmother's maiden name and it fit the name Isaac well. He almost got killed for Sheva, but what a hero for doing so! Eh, sorry you have homework to do. But anyway, talk to you soon!  
__youweon__: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter :) But the story is in some spots littered with OOC moments, because when I wrote this story, I had to keep in mind my strictly Creva followers would be trying this out and I wanted to make Wesker likable to the new comers and the ones trying new stuff out, so that's why I had to change some stuff. And also because it's my style of writing. So I hope you don't hate the story or anything because of the OOC. D: But Wesker will still have plenty of those 'true self' moments, like in this one again. Have a lovely day!_

_-Sarai_

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_**belongs to Capcom. The plot and original characters belong to me.**

"As you can see on the report, the blood samples have reacted magnificently to most viruses. There are some that will not bond with her cells, but the ones that do; it's incredible! I've never seen anything like it."

Wesker had never heard Dr. Bollard's voice sound so optimistic, so eager about anything. But here he was, gushing over Sheva Alomar's blood and DNA. Wesker flipped through the inch thick report Bollard delivered to him just moments ago.

"No mutations?" Wesker asked, not bothering to look at the scientist.

"Not with the Progenitor and T-virus. The G-virus is still having a hard time with adapting, and Veronica rejects her blood altogether as well as Uroboros."

"How does she benefit from the Progenitor and T-virus?"

Bollard took a step closer and his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. "When her cells and the virus bond, it creates this shield, if you will. When the two work together, nothing can hurt her. I tried burning her blood, after the virus had adapted, and any drop that burned would regenerate. I tried this with acid as well, but successfully, every time her cells regenerated and they came back stronger. She can be the ultimate weapon, Wesker."

Wesker thought for a moment, thinking about Alomar as a weapon. She was strong on her own and clever, but these viruses could do so much more for her. She would be the product of intense research and the child of Elliot Spencer, who in turn was the son of Oswell E. Spencer. Wesker was curious about the other viruses, though.

"What happens when you combine the other viruses with her blood?"

Bollard scratched his neck and looked for words to speak. "When we mix her blood with Veronica or Uroboros, it catches fire and burns instantly and completely and there is nothing left of her blood. These two viruses will burn her alive. As for G, well, it burns her blood but it's at a much slower rate. It can take days before it would kill her."

What a shame, Wesker thought. If only she could have bonded with all the viruses or at least have been immune to some, she would have been perfect. But in the end, she could still be killed by a simple injection or bite.

"I would like to start experimenting on the host, Albert. Right away," the scientist insisted.

Wesker looked down his nose at him, "It will be a long wait until you can start experimenting on Ms. Alomar completely."

Bollard wanted to debate upon this but decided to let it be. He didn't want to make Wesker angry and he certainly didn't want to be paralyzed by an easy hit made by Wesker. He nodded carefully and cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell her who her real father is and why she's here?"

Wesker growled under his breath, "That is none of your concern. If that is all, you may leave." He felt like he'd been saying that a lot lately.

"Yes, Albert. Before I leave, can I get you anything? Did you need a refill on Uroboros?"

Wesker growled a second time. "I have plenty of Uroboros, now leave."

He watched as the small man exited his office. He had no desire to read over the report that Bollard wrote up, but he'd get to it eventually. He looked out his windows into the forest and felt tranquility wash over him.

He considered his own reason for refusing Bollard's request to experiment on Ms. Alomar directly. Really she was completely ready and healthy for the task, but he still said no. He wasn't sure why he decided to keep her safe a little longer.

He thought about Isaac's request to give her some freedom. Was it really important to let the human have her own room and be free of The White Cell? The cell was pretty much her room already and it made it easy to keep an eye on her. If she had her own bedroom in the mansion, then she'd be closer to escaping. He could lock her door at night and shield the windows. And when she was awake, he could watch her through cameras or Isaac could watch over her. Was it really that much of a threat? Maybe if he allowed her this freedom, she'd be more willing to become the guinea pig Bollard needed her to be. She would never be fully willing to let Bollard inject her with serums and viruses but maybe Wesker himself could earn a diminutive amount of her trust.

He decided then and there, that it was time to let Little Bird out of her cage.

* * *

Sheva held her breath as she placed another card on her tower of kings, queens, jacks and aces. She sighed in relief when the eight of clubs leaned against the other cards without causing the tower to collapse. She was readying another card when she heard a door opening. The swing of the door caused the slightest wave of a breeze and knocked her tower down.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sheva whined as she threw the rest of the cards on the table.

Wesker closed the door in place and walked over to her, "Getting upset over a house of cards? Is that really what your life's become?"

"I made it to two levels, that's the tallest I've gotten. And yes, being stuck here has made my life become so uninteresting that I now depend on playing cards for something to live for," she said sarcastically.

Wesker forced back a chuckle and stood near the table. He watched her closely as she cleaned up the little mess she had made with the cards.

"What made you to decide to pay me a visit, Bertie?"

He snarled slightly. "I've come to check on you."

"Aw, and here I thought you were going to finally let me out. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on the prisoner."

"That is not all I've come to see you for," he clued as he looked around the cell.

Sheva arched an eyebrow as she shuffled the cards. "Oh? And what else did you want?"

Wesker leaned over the table and looked closely at her. "It's not something I want, Little Bird, but what you want."

Sheva finally looked up to him and narrowed her eyes. "And that is?"

"I'm letting you out of the cell."

She looked at him skeptically, "What's the catch?"

Wesker chortled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, my dear, there is no catch. All I expect is for you to cooperate with me and everyone else in this place. If you as so much think about escaping, you will be locked back up in there. Do you understand?"

"Wait a minute. If you have your rules, I want my own."

He balled his hands into fists. "Excuse me?"

Sheva waved at him, "You're excused. Look, I have only a few rules. One, I don't want to be watched constantly. I deserve my own privacy and I expect to have it. And two, I want to be able to walk around. I am not going to be let out of this room to be locked up in another. I want to be able to roam around where I please and when as I please. Those are my rules."

"You spoiled little brat," Wesker hissed through gritted teeth.

"Have you really stooped down to calling people names now?" She whistled in lowering scales as she shook her head.

Her whistling was cut off when she gasped in surprise. Wesker had moved in front of her in a flash and gripped onto her arms. His clutch was so tight, she was sure he was cutting off the circulation.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I can rip your arm off as if I was snapping a toothpick."

Sheva did her best to hide her sudden fear. "Go ahead. Let's see if you're a man of his word, because you have yet to show me so."

Wesker's grip became tighter and Sheva couldn't hold back the yelp of pain as he was so close to breaking her arm. He sneered at her and let go of her arm and took a step back.

"Pathetic."

He was surprised to hear an exhausted chuckle come from her.

"Ha, you couldn't do it. And you call me pathetic."

Wesker growled at her with incredible anger. "I am a God. Pathetic is the last word to describe me."

Sheva rubbed her arm and she knew that great, big purple bruises would appear within minutes. "Pathetic may not be the best way to describe you. The first word that comes to mind is monstrosity."

Wesker raised his hand to hit her, but held his fist in the air when she locked eyes with his. She didn't turn her face to soften the blow. Instead she kept stern and still, ready to take the hit. He slowly lowered his hand and continued to look into her eyes.

"Do you want out of this cell or not?"

She sat straighter on her bed. "I want out. Only as long as my rules are met."

"And remind me why I should allow these rules of yours."

"Because I deserve them and you know it."

Wesker rubbed his chin, "What do I get in return?"

Sheva scoffed, "Spoken like a true man. I will cooperate with you and I will give you blood samples whenever they are needed."

He was silent for a moment. After a few tense moments, he held out his hand for her and motioned towards the door. "Come, Little Bird, I will take you to your new room."

Sheva narrowed her eyes at him, "That I can get in and out of on my own and that has no cameras in it?"

Wesker nodded softly. His patience was wearing thin with her. "Hurry. I may change my mind."

She looked to him and cautiously took his hand. He clasped onto her hand firmly and leaned towards her a little.

"If you speak to me that way again, I _will _rip your arm off."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "We'll see about that, Bertie."

Wesker pulled her along to the door and out of the cell. Sheva could feel a wash of relief and fear as she stepped out of the white prison and looked around the long dark hallway with wide eyes. She felt like a blind person who had just gotten back the gift of sight and was taking in all the things in life that they could always hear and touch and now they got to see the world for what it really was. She was so much in awe and disbelief that she hadn't realized that she intertwined her fingers with Wesker's out of pure excitement.

Wesker could feel his heartbeat quicken like it did the other day as he felt the warmth come from her small hand and comfort his. He took deep, careful breaths and told himself to never make such contact with her again. But for now, he would hold her hand as he led her to her new room and try not to think of the foreign feeling his body was expressing.

**Author's note: **_One point for Sheva and one bitch point for Wesker! :P Kidding! So Sheva is free of the cell, but now she has to adapt to the new room and its creepy interior…_

_In the next chapter, Wesker shows Sheva to her new room and she immediately is creeped out by the place. More is shown on Wesker's past with Sheva and what it meant when he recalled her childhood and how he's been watching her since. Lots of information in the next update!_

_See you Sunday! -Sarai_


	8. The Beastly Room

Chapter 8: Beastly Room

**Author's note: **_Ello everybody! Just wanted to give everyone a little news and it's to let you know that I have finished writing this story! Yay :D It has 21 chapters altogether, so I promise this story will be finished and published. Read on!_

_Justsomegirl17__: Gotta love a sassy Sheva! Taking a shot at a man's ego, especially Wesker's, seems it is one of the few ways to hurt them! Ahaha, Wesker loving is a good thing! (As long as there are not shackles… :O) I have seen those mansions and they seem quite lovely…NOT! I'd be running for the exit if I stepped foot in one. Haha, I get that way too! I got a little stir crazy this past week! D: But the sun is overrated… Kidding. :) Arrivederci, honey bee!  
__Guest__: I'm sorry I can't put a more descriptive name, but thank you! Can't wait for you to read more! :)  
__Ultimoto__: I don't know about you, but I think Sheva deserves a golden coin (preferably one that filled with chocolate) for her braveness with Bertie. :D If you hide behind me, where do I hide? She has more guts than I do, that's for sure. :O  
__Mss. KB__: Thanks Karina! I don't think Sheva would back down without a fight or at least saying a few hurtful words! :P And if you can't hurt Wesker physically, go for the ego! You're completely right; Sheva is a smart lady but definitely a free spirit and independent. Hugs from New Mexico!  
__youweon__: Danke! I'm glad you like it :) Bye!_

_Also, thanks to everyone who's been favoriting and following this quant(?) little story! It's greatly appreciated! –Sarai_

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil**_** belongs to Capcom, blah blah blah. And the plot and OC's belong to me.**

The hallways inside the Irish estate were eerily quiet except for the footsteps of Wesker and Sheva. He still had a firm grip on her hand as he lead to her to the new bedroom that had been accommodated for her. Sheva looked around the dark, tall hallway they walked down and studied every detail as he pulled her along. Her eyes were wide, trying to make out the fine details on the wooden walls and the cracks on the stone floor. She had never been given shoes or any type of socks, so the coolness of the stone chilled her feet to an uncomfortable temperature.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she questioned curiously while staring up at the ceiling that looked to have small murals of beautiful women and gardens painted on it.

He gave no answer and came to a sudden stop. Sheva bumped into him and stumbled for a second. She looked up to him to find him staring at her.

"Not very graceful, are you?"

"I didn't expect you to stop all of a sudden," she argued with a scoff.

Wesker gave no emotion and looked forward. Sheva followed his gaze and realized that they had come to the end of the hallway and now stood in front of large double doors that were adorned with fleur de lis designs on the wood. He grabbed for the darkened silver doorknob and slowly opened the doors.

Sheva stood by his side, slightly behind him and peeked into the room. It looked huge from the outside and notably cold.

"Well go on, Ms. Alomar. This is your room," Wesker said as he motioned with his free hand to the room.

Her eyes roamed around the room and she took a step back. Wesker looked down at her and studied her speculative expression. He sighed under his breath, "What is it?"

"How do I know it's safe?" she inquired as she kept her eyes on the doorway.

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses and pulled her along as he walked into the room. "It's safe. Check under the bed for monsters if that makes you feel better."

Sheva was going to make a joke and say that she didn't need to check under the bed because there was a monster right next to her already. However, she held her tongue; she wasn't looking to get into a fight with Wesker and possibly have her arm broken. Though, those looks on his face when she pushed his buttons just right…

"Well, now you have your own room. I'll be leaving now."

Unconsciously, Sheva held onto his hand tighter and looked up at him. Wesker's golden eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"If you are cold, build a fire," he pointed to the huge fireplace on the west side of the room. "I'm sure you know how to build one."

She studied the cobble stone fireplace and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know how to. What time is it?"

"It is past three AM, now good night."

"Wait!" she pleaded as she tugged at his hand.

Wesker held himself back from yelling at her, but he did snarl at the young woman. "What is it now?"

Without realizing, Sheva had both her hands gripping onto Wesker's. In all honesty, this room scared her deeply. It was dark and cold and had a hostile air about it. She looked around the room, trying to come up with something to say.

"Do I have a key to this room?"

Wesker cocked his head to the side, "Why would you need a key?"

"In case someone decided to lock me in. I want to a key in case something like that happens."

He grinned evilly at her, "If someone locked you in, it'd be because you deserved it. You do not need a key."

She shoved a finger into his chest, "Yes I do!"

He stood straight and tall, and towered over her. "No, you don't."

"Wesker, I deserve to—"

"Wesker? What happened to Bertie?"

Sheva scoffed and pulled her hands away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Never mind. I want to sleep."

Wesker chuckled and turned towards the door, "Good night, Little Bird."

Sheva watched his retreating back but called out to him as he was about to close the door. He turned slightly and looked to her.

"Sweet dreams, Bertie."

And with that, the door was closed. Sheva sighed heavily and looked around her new room. Everything was either stone or wood, the fireplace looked old and neglected, and the few windows in her room were huge; towering from the floor to the ceiling, overlooking a thick, lush forest. The only light shining was the moon outside, peeking through her windows and illuminated the room poorly. She walked over to rather large bed and gripped onto one of the canopy posts and tested it strength. Despite the old appearance of the bed, the wooden post gave no sign of weakness. She pressed her hands onto the mattress to find it quite soft and cushioned.

Sheva wrapped her arms around her body and looked up to the ceiling. There were murals decorating the ceiling just like in the hallway. These were slightly different, though. Unlike the beautiful women in the hallways, this room had large, wild beast paintings. It wasn't violent or graphic, but it had a peculiar sadness to it.

"Great, I got the depressing room," Sheva whispered as she started pulling the covers off the bed. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around her. The room was chilling and the blankets seemed to match the cold atmosphere.

She realized that she needed to thank Isaac the next time she saw him. No doubt he requested her release of the cell and now she was in debt for his grateful actions.

She stretched her toes and closed her eyes. The blankets were beginning to warm up from her body heat and it was creating a safe cocoon for her. She recited the lullaby her mother would sing to her when she was a little girl, and when she finished the song, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Wesker swallowed hard when he emptied the syringe into his vein. Uroboros caused no pain to him, but it sent a wave through his body that felt like electricity. It was the least bit pleasant and relentlessly gained an irritated look from Wesker's structured features. He placed the syringe back into the small hard case that he retrieved it from and tossed the case onto his desk.

Ever since he had resurrected from that volcano, Wesker's need for Uroboros had decreased. It was like he was a phoenix; he burned and everyone believed he was dead, but to everyone's dismay, he rose from the ashes and he was reborn. Unfortunately, he still needed Uroboros occasionally to balance his body, but he could feel his blood pumping stronger and his heart beat greater. He was a God that no one else could be; he was Albert Wesker.

Wesker started to fade from his hubris thoughts when he looked to his hand. He could still feel the warmth and the strong clutch Sheva had on him only hours ago. She had held his hand tightly the whole time he walked her to his room, and the entire time he couldn't take his mind off her touch. Her skin was soft and the way her delicate fingers locked with his and wrapped around his hand. She wouldn't let go of him when he tried to leave. Maybe she wanted him to stay there; stay with her.

Wesker shook his head and cleared his mind. Why was he thinking of such childish—such human things? He blamed these shameful thoughts on his need to pity her. She was an experiment and that was all, and Wesker simply felt sorry for the girl. The girl he had been keeping an eye since she was an infant.

After her mother had escaped from the eyes of Oswell and his son, Elliot Spencer, Wesker watched over her from afar and observed how she grew and matured. He watched as she learned how to walk, when she said her first words, when she said goodbye to her parents for the last time, when she stayed with her uncle and 7 cousins. And that's when he lost her. She disappeared when she was 8 and he could never find her again. He predicted that maybe she ran off or possibly she died.

But then, 14 years later, he found her. She had just joined that god-awful organization, BSAA, and started training in Africa. In actuality, Wesker had started to realize she was alive when she must have been around 15, because he would get updates that showed activity of her. Apparently she had gone off to America and studied there for 6 years. Then she came back to Africa and joined the paramilitary company.

When he learned she was in Africa, he moved his research there. He brought Uroboros and all the destruction that followed to the town called Kijuju. Everything had worked out so well. The pesky Chris Redfield came to Kijuju and was partnered with Sheva Alomar and together the two discovered that his temporary prisoner, Jill Valentine, was still alive and they both set their goals on finding her.

This made it so easy to capture Alomar and he looked forward to the fight she and Redfield would put up. But then the blasted Valentine happened to share his little secret about his need for Uroboros. Then things went downhill from there. They injected him with an overdose of Uroboros and that lead to the grand fight atop the volcano. And that's when things ended. Or so the pathetic humans thought.

They had completely underestimated his strength and endurance for the impossible. He had risen and then he had his eyes set on Alomar, and he was going to take her and make sure she never disappeared again.

Now here he was; in his quite estate in Ireland with Little Bird captured under his watch. He was going to be damned if ever let her get away this time and he would go to great extents to make sure that never happened. He wondered if giving her, her own room was the right decision. But Wesker knew better than to second-guess himself, for the fact that he was always right and when he made decisions, they were final.

**Author's note: **_Oh man, I just got whiplash from Wesker's ego… I need a minute… Ok I'm good._

_In the next chapter, uh, a lot happens? I don't know what to write on these parts most of the time… But what I will say is I really like the next chapter! :D_

_I always forget to say a greeting for the holidays I update on, but not today; Happy Easter! I'm going to go make myself sick eating Peeps and I won't stop until I see sparkly yellow on my walls. God bless. -Sarai_


	9. History Of A Beast

Chapter 9: History Of A Beast

**Author's note: **_Good day everyone. I hope everyone had a lovely Easter. I got sick from all the Peeps and jelly beans I ate, but good heavens, it tasted like rainbows and unicorns. I was a happy lady that day and I should probably hit up the dentist after all that sugar. Alrighty then! Hope you guys like the chapter!_

_Sheva Redfield__: I hope you had a fantabulous Easter/Resurrection day! :) xoxo  
__Com__ix777__: Uroboros, shroboros. It's such a small detail that I don't think it's too important. I just added that in there in case someone asked about it. I think it was like P90, right? Meh, it's all good. Hope you still like the story.  
__Justsomegirl17__: Wesker loving is preferable, whereas the bondage is just not for me! :P Haha, I'd be like, 'Nice mansion…See ya!' Excella was totally whooped, I mean really. I know! Wesker having…feelings?! *GASP* Who are you and what did you do with Wesker? :P Haha. I agree. Wesker and Sheva have this little cubicle in my heart, but Chris and Sheva is the friggin' CEO! I'm in a mood today… :D Arrivederci, bumble bee! ;D  
__Mss. KB__: Thank you Lady K! We have come to the beginning of their more, hmm, romantic(?) part of the relationship of the two. That was the kickoff of the relationship. :D Wesker is totally a troll! But I'm glad that he's growing on you, or at least the idea of him is a more comfortable one. :) Hugs!  
__Guest__: Wesker is such a cold hearted bastard, you could use his heart as an ice cube. Though it might make your drink nasty… Hope you like the chapter!  
__youweon__: Sheva is turning OOC? How so? 'Serious Wesker' is much better than 'whiplash-ego Wesker'! We're on the road for romance!  
__Kitkat1690__: I'm so happy to hear about the right pacing! That's something I really try to focus on with writing. :) Mr. Tate has many golden chocolate coins for his bravery and he has been deemed as a crazy mofo for standing up to Wesker… :D I love Sheva's rebellious side, too, such refreshment! I did have a lot of fun pointing out Wesker's modesty :P Hope you like the update!  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Bahaha, I can see Wesker now asking Sheva, 'Hey, you wanna be roommates?' Oh, the expression Sheva would have! Glad to hear you like it and I hope you're having a lovely day!_

_I need to cut off the caffeine! -Sarai_

**Screw the disclaimer! We all know it what belongs to me and what belongs to Capcom. Carpe diem!**

Sheva groaned aloud and covered her eyes with her arm. She slowly sat up and stretch her limbs and felt relief go through her body. She had slept wonderfully in her new bed and it actually kept her warm in this stone and wooden room. She looked around the room and noticed all the little things she hadn't seen in the dark, and could now study the small characteristics with the sun shining in.

The first thing she noticed was a large armoire only a few feet from her bed. It was a painted a cream white with gold details and small painted roses in the corners of the doors. The dusty rose color that the flowers on the dresser had matched the comforter that she was entangled in. It looked hand-sewn; Sheva ran her fingers along the subtle waves of the design and admired the shiny thread that contrasted the deeper pinks that surrounded the thread.

Her eyes shifted to a writing desk that stood not too far from the fire place. It matched the dresser, and as a matter of fact, so did the canopy of the bed she lay on. The desk had small drawers under the surface and had a single chair pushed into it. Sheva crawled out of bed and noted how much taller the bed was from what she remembered the night before. She walked to the desk and opened the drawers to find a stack of blank white paper that looked expensive. She opened the other drawer and found a small jar of black ink and a quill lying next to it.

"A quill? How old is this place?" she asked no one.

She closed the drawers and looked around the room one more time. She clutched at her stomach when she heard it growl in hunger. It had been over 14 hours since she last ate and from what her stomach was telling her, it was time to eat. She walked to the door and peeked into the hallway to find it empty. She slowly stepped out and closed the door behind her. She was unfamiliar with this place and it was going to be quite the adventure until she found the kitchen.

* * *

Isaac nearly shouted in surprise when the kitchen door swung open. He was the only person who ever entered this room and now Sheva was walking through the doorway. She smiled at him warmly and after calming down, he returned the greeting.

"I see Sir Wesker granted my request to let you out."

"He did. Thank you so much, Isaac. It's nice to be able to look at something and not be blinded by bright lights."

He chuckled as he took a seat at the small table by the cupboard. He motioned for her to sit down with him and she happily complied. "You're welcome, Sheva. I'm surprised he listened. I was expecting he would never consider it."

"Is that why you have those bruises?"

Isaac rubbed his neck gently and nodded. "Yes. Before he agreed, he gave me a stern lecture."

Sheva sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry. He should never have done that to you."

"It's not the first time, and it's alright. I like to think of them as battle scars."

She giggled and looked around the kitchen. "Are there cherry tomatoes in here?"

"Uh, I believe so. Did you want me to make you something?"

She shook her head, "I just wanted to know if I could have some. With some salt."

Isaac scrunched his nose. "You like fresh tomatoes? Gross!"

"It's not gross, it's good! And healthy!"

Isaac laughed aloud as he stood and searched the refrigerator for tomatoes. He grabbed the small carton and a salt shaker and placed them in front of her on the table as he took his seat again. She sprinkled salt on a vegetable and popped it into her mouth.

"That was a lot of salt," Isaac said while watching her.

Sheva snickered and held her chin high, "Hi, I'm Sheva Alomar and I'm addicted to sodium."

They both broke out in laughter. She continued to eat her tomatoes as Isaac went to make himself a turkey sandwich. He started laying the thinly sliced meat onto the whole wheat bread when Sheva asked him a question.

"Why's it so cold in here?"

Isaac placed his meal on a plate and sat back down. "This place is pretty old and it's off in the boonies, so it's not easy to keep warm. But there are fireplaces to heat the place up."

"Yeah, there's a big one in my room."

"Oh yeah, how do you like your room?"

She finished her tomatoes and pushed the empty carton to the side. "It's alright. It has really nice furnishings but there are paintings on the ceilings that kinda freak me out."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you got the 'Beast Room'."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really. But I just always referred to it as the 'Beast Room' because of the animals on the ceiling. They always looked sad and made the room slightly lonely. But I'm sure it's lively now that you occupy it."

Sheva smiled shyly and batted her eyelashes, "I do have this air about me, don't I?"

He shook his head as he blinked a few time, "Whoa, I just got whiplash by your ego."

She started laughing and kicked him under the table. "I'm just teasing you. And if you get whiplash from _my _ego, I can only imagine how bad those concussions you get from Wesker can be."

He looked around him with a sneaky expression, "It can get a little tiresome, I admit."

"A little?! I feel like the most humble person in the world compared to him sometimes."

Isaac laughed and nodded in agreement. He bit into his sandwich and thought of how happy he was to have her company, especially now that she could come to see him, too.

"So why are there beasts painted in my room?"

He shrugged, "Well, I think the man who built the place had painted it that way. From what I know and read, he was crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently he was really rich and he built this mansion in the middle of nowhere to hide away and keep his money safe, but I think it was something more."

She leaned towards him in curiosity, "What do you think it was?"

"From what I read in books, he had been in love with a young girl in England, but her parents wouldn't allow her to marry him due to his heritage and his age. So, he left and traveled all over the world to try to fulfill what the girl had left empty. While gold mining with locals in America during the Gold Rush, he found so much gold that it made him filthy rich. He became hubris and blind to the beauty of the small things in life. He went back to England to persuade the parents of the girl he loved with money to let him marry her. But when he offered them the money, the girl refused to marry him. She told him that she didn't want to be bought and sold into a marriage; she couldn't love a man you thought he could just buy her with money. So, with his money and his bruised pride, he built this place to hide away in. To hide away from rejection and the girl he lost."

Sheva furrowed her brows in sadness and looked to her hands on the table. "That's so sad…"

Isaac nodded and frowned. "But I think he painted those beasts in that room because that's what he saw himself as; a sad, lonely beast. And the women in the hallway represent the girl he loved."

"Where did you read this?"

"I read it in a journal that's in the library. I think it was his diary."

"I wonder what happened to the girl," Sheva wondered out loud.

"I think she went on to marry an English man and had plenty of kids."

She sighed sadly, "That makes the story that much more sad."

He leaned over and patted her hands, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's alright; I just didn't realize how much emotion those beast paintings had."

"You can paint over them."

Sheva sat straighter and shook her head urgently, "Oh no, it meant something to that man and I can't erase it. It has too much meaning."

Isaac nodded and took his plate to the sink and threw her empty carton away. "Maybe you could just brighten up the place and the paintings won't look so sad."

"Ha, maybe. I don't think I have much time here, though."

He cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if that research their doing with my blood is so important, they're going to want to experiment on me as a whole. And if Wesker is involved, it has to be dangerous and deadly."

"I don't know, Sheva, but don't think about that. Breath for now; walk around the mansion and get a feel of the place."

She nodded and stood. "I think I will. Where's that library you were talking about?"

* * *

Isaac gave her simple instructions to get to the library and after thanking him, she left to find the room of books. After minutes of turning many corners and getting lost a few times, she stopped in front of two large doors and guessed this was the library. She opened a door and stuck her head in to get a look of the massive room.

She had indeed found the library, because the walls of the room were lined in bookshelves and books lay gloriously on them. So many books… She stepped inside and ran her fingers along the spines of the published literature. The books looked old and antiqued; they must have been a century or two old. Sheva noticed a book on a shelf that was a little too tall for her to grab but she still reached for it. She gasped when she say a pale hand grab the book. She turned around and found Wesker standing right in front of her, holding the book in his hand.

"_Jane Eyre_? I never took you as a romanticist, Ms. Alomar," he articulated as he examined the old book.

She snatched the book from his hands, "I'm not. I just remember reading this in college and I wanted to see when this copy was published. Why do you have such a romantic novel in your library, Bertie?"

"I didn't put it there. The man that built this pace must have put it in here. Such novels don't interest me."

"Huh, what does interest you then?"

He arched an eyebrow and clasped his hands together behind his back as he peered down at her, "Why would you care?"

Sheva scoffed and walked away from him. She noticed a black baby grand piano on the other side of the room and made her way over to it. "I don't care, just thought I'd make conversation with you. So what is it? Could it be music?"

She sat down in the bench and opened the piano. The ivory keys looked untouched and perfect. She laid her right thumb on key C and pressed down. The even melody of the simple note filled the room and seemed to soothe Sheva's hostile mind. She brought her other hand to the keys and started playing a piece that Wesker knew.

"Chopin's 'Nocturne in E Minor'. You are full of surprises, Little Bird."

She smiled as she continued to 'tickle the ivories'. "So it is music?"

Wesker walked over to her and leaned against the large instrument. "Maybe it is. When did you learn to play?"

"My father taught me some when I was little, then when I was in America, my boyfriend at the time was a musician and he gave me lessons." Sheva wasn't sure why she was telling him this. She assumed it was the soothing nature the piano gave her and opened her up.

"A boyfriend, huh?"

Sheva scoffed at him, "None of your business."

Wesker watched her closely as she gazed upon her hands that were moving along the keys in a graceful way. He studied how soft her facial features looked and the peaceful appearance she was expressing at that moment. He found himself relaxing as she continued to play and decided to ask her another question. "Who was your father?"

She stopped playing as she looked up to him. "My father…was a good man."

_Actually, your real father is a prick that doesn't know how to take care of his self. _He noticed her hostility and took a seat on the bench next to her. He could feel the warmth radiating off her and appreciated the comfort it gave him. "I'm sure he was. Do you miss him?"

She nodded slowly. "Every day. I wish he was still here. Him and my mom."

He nodded and looked about the room. He went on, "How well did you know your parents?"

Sheva gave him a look of confusion and leaned back a bit. "I knew them perfectly well. Why?"

Wesker looked into her eyes and thought for a long time. If he was going to tell her about her real parents, then now was as good time as any other. He took a deep breath inwardly and talked in a low voice. "Your father wasn't your biological parent. Elliot Spencer is."

**Author's note:**_ Jeez Wesker. Way to break the ice. That makes me think of that pickup line… Oh, how I love pickup lines! :)_

_I'm too tired to read the next chapter and give you guys a sneak peek, sorry. But from what I can remember, Wesker explains Sheva's true origins and girl has a fit. I would. I'd tear that library apart if I found out I was a Spencer…_

_Till Thursday! -Sarai_


	10. Descendant

Chapter 10: Descendant

**Author's note:** _I almost forgot that today was update day! D: Well, here's chapter 10, hope you all enjoy! Also, you may have noticed this story has turned to 'Mature' rating. The only reason is because of the swearing that happens in this chapter, I don't want to get in trouble._

_Comix777__: I'm glad to hear that, hope you like the chapter. :)  
__Justsomegirl17__: Yes, yes, yes, and YES! Granted I'm always in a mood, but yellow sugar bunnies and magical beans just amplify that kind of mood! :O :) Haha, it would depend on who was my actual father... No I kid. :P Thursday actually! But I'm sure you already know that, being the day that it is. :P Anyways! Arrivederci, lady bug!  
__12hinata123__: Ahaha, you're probably absolutely right. Isaac better watch himself. :P  
__Kitkat1690__: Isaac is a funny kid, thank you about the mansion, and the closeness will start up real soon. *wink wink* Hahaha, I would do the same to Wesker! Awesomeness, hope you enjoy the update!  
__Guest__: I feel much better after all that candy, thanks! Oooh, I'm glad I could add a shock factor. :D Writing that part made me really laugh, too. :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: Thanks you! I'm glad you like it, and don't worry about reviews über early, I'm just happy that you're reading. :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Spicy and tangy! :P I don't know where that came from.  
__youweon__: Ah, I see. I guess we're bound to have different opinions and outlooks on out dearest Sheva. :P Glad to hear you like it :)_

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

Wesker could feel a tension rising in the air that he was quite familiar with. It held hostility and anger, confusion and timidity. "Your real father is Elliot Spencer. You are the granddaughter of Oswell E. Spencer."

"Liar!" Sheva suddenly shouted as she stood, leaving Wesker alone on the piano bench.

"I do not lie. Your mother had an affair with Elliot, but fled when she learned of his intentions. She ran to an unfamiliar part of Africa to hide and met your father, they both raised you."

Sheva covered her ears with her palms and shut her eyes, "You're lying. My father is my biological father and I have no relation to that…that repulsive family!"

He stood and took a step closer to her to only have a fist hit chest. The aggressive gesture did nothing to him; it merely felt like a pat. "Let me explain it to you."

She started pounding on his chest and pushing him back. "No! I won't listen to a fucking liar!" She raised her hand and threw her fist at his jaw. Wesker's face turned with the force of her punch and he could taste the slightest bit of blood.

_She packs a punch. _"I'm not a liar. Will you please just listen to me?" Sheva pulled her fist back again and lunged it for his face, but to her distress, he grabbed her fist and locked it in his own. "Stop with the tantrum."

"Fuck you."

Wesker growled at the back of his throat and gripped onto her shoulders. She tried clawing at his arms but he pushed her onto the piano bench and held her there by his firm grip. "I'm going to explain all of this to you and you can listen or not, but you are not going anywhere until I am done nor will you attempt to hit me again."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his glasses with such intensity. "Then explain."

He loosened his grip on her shoulders, "Your mother met Elliot Spencer when she was a 22 and the two had a brief affair. When she learned what the company he was working for, Umbrella, and realized what kind of man he was, she ran away and hid from him. However, it turned out she had become pregnant and she was in danger from the Spencer family who would want the offspring she and Spencer created; you."

Sheva's eyes shifted all over his face, looking for answers, "Why did they want me?"

"When Elliot was born, it was at the time when Oswell was at the peak of his research with the Progenitor virus. Oswell was never one to show compassion and he felt the need to experiment on a new life, so he tried the virus on Elliot. Elliot's blood refused the virus in odd ways; it rejected to bond, and most interestingly, refused to mutate. And Oswell knew that this was yet another breakthrough, so he continued to experiment on Elliot throughout his childhood and his young adult life. When Oswell was bored of him, he threw him out and went onto his next project. Elliot became reckless and began sleeping with many women. Then one day, one of the ladies he had slept with came to him with a child and declared that he was the father of this infant. She said she didn't want it and handed the little boy over to Elliot.

"Well, Elliot was frightened of the responsibility and the only thing he knew to do was go to his father. After a long time of begging and pleading, Oswell took the child and sent Elliot off again. Oswell and his team began to experiment on this boy and his blood had the exact same reaction the virus. However, his blood made the virus stronger and more deadly—never affecting the child."

Sheva nodded impatiently, "And?"

Wesker gave out an irritated sigh, "I'm getting to the point, woman, calm down. Once Oswell discovered the possibilities of this baby and other offspring's of Elliot's, he gave Elliot the responsibility to produce more children; to transfer his DNA to future test subjects."

She scoffed and scrunched her nose, "That's a shitty responsibility. To go sleep around for the sake of science."

He raised his hands in defense, "It wasn't my idea. Well, unfortunately for Oswell, all the other children that Elliot handed over to him never had the same reaction as the first child did. They either just refused the virus or the virus won and infected them. The team of Umbrella wanted to give up on Elliot's plentiful children, but Oswell wanted just one more. But this last woman Elliot impregnated was smarter than anyone realized. She learned what the purpose of this baby was and she escaped before any Spencer could catch her and take away the growing fetus in her. She ran away and hid in a village with a small population of people and in her third trimester she met a man and he asked if he could take care of her and her child. Of course she agreed, because she was scared and wanted someone to help her while raising her baby. They married right away and two months later, they welcomed a healthy baby girl—they welcomed you."

Sheva was trying to take this all in but she couldn't believe all he was saying. Her mother never told her any of this and all her life she thought her father was her biological parent. "My mother never said anything about this."

"Why would she? It's not something you want to tell your daughter who's in danger of her father's family coming after her."

"He is not my father," she insisted with a raised voice.

Wesker let go of her shoulders and looked down at her in silence. After a few minutes, she was the first to speak, "How do you know where my mother fled and how she met my actual father? The one that raised me?"

He ran a hand through his perfect hair and kneeled down in front of her, as if he was looking at a child. She looked to him with large, sad eyes and he could feel something in his heart. Pain or pity? Regret or disappointment?

"Oswell and Elliot tried looking for you, but continued to end up empty handed. But I knew where you were and kept an eye on you since you were born. Before that really."

Her eyes roamed the library they occupied at the moment, "You've been watching me?"

"Since your mother was pregnant with you. But when you were eight, I lost track of you. I couldn't find you anywhere and after 14 years later, I found you. In Africa, working for the BSAA, and then you went on a mission and thought you were successful in completing it, but alas, you failed. And now here you are, in my hands, while your blood is being tested."

Sheva's eyes narrowed as she looked into his glasses, "What are the results of my blood tests?"

Wesker stood and walked around the piano, "Your blood is a revelation. The Progenitor virus and the T-virus bond with your blood on a cellular level and can develop into quite the weapon. When the viruses adapt with your blood, you become invincible. Nothing can hurt you. We will know more about what else you benefit with the virus when we experiment on you completely."

She stood to look at him with her lips in a fine line, "You mean me as a whole? No more samples?"

He nodded as he walked to her and stopped when he was a foot in front of her, "Yes."

"And when will these experiments start?"

"All in due time."

She nodded softly as she looked to the floor. Wesker watched as she made her way to library doors. He decided that what he felt in his heart was sadness and guilt. Sadness for the girl, because she had just realized what a horrid family line she had, and guilt because he was the one to make her sad.

"I want to start the testing right away."

Wesker snapped his head in her direction in surprise. "I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

She had her hand on the doorknob and didn't bother turning back to look at him. "I want to get these experiments over with. I want to start them immediately."

"But it could be dangerous." She simply shrugged and opened the door. Before she closed it behind her, Wesker said to her, "I will talk to Dr. Bollard and he will get everything ready for you."

And she was gone, going to the solitude of her room and wait for word from him to start the tests. He sat back down on the bench and rubbed his temples in frustration. He didn't expect her to react that way. Yes, he did expect the punches and the curses, but she wanted to go through with the experiments and oddly, he feared for the girl. He wasn't sure what Bollard had up his sleeve and neither he nor the scientist was positive that the experiment would be successful.

Wesker took off his glasses and looked to the doors she had just stood in front minutes before and sighed heavily. "I hope you're ready for this, Little Bird."

* * *

Sheva wasn't exactly sure why she chose to demand the tests be done so soon. She couldn't gather one cohesive thought in her head and all she could do right now was walk to her room and contemplate what she had just learned.

Her mother had never said a word about any of this, her father sure didn't, and she never found any evidence that could prove she was the daughter of Elliot Spencer. But then she remembered she didn't know anything about her mother and father's relationship before she was born. The few times she asked what their lives were like or how they met, they wouldn't directly answer her questions. They would go the fantasy route and her father would claim that he was a knight in shining armor and he saved the princess from the evil step mother.

Sheva let out a harsh laugh as she closed the door to her room. Their claim was true in some ways. Her father did save her mother. But she wasn't a princess and the evil step mother was the Spencer family.

Sheva expected to feel a wave of emotions, but all she felt was emptiness and forgotten. No one had come to find her, she still couldn't find a way to escape, Isaac could only do so much and he had already, and now she realized she was the next be thing in science—or rather her blood was.

She knew then that the reason she agreed to the experiment was because she felt alone. If no one was coming to save her or if she couldn't find ways of escaping, what was the point of waiting around for the procedure to start? She wanted to get it over with even though she was aware it could end her life. She hoped her odds were on the positive side, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't be sure about anything lately.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Poor Sheva… :( I wish I could give her a hug… Especially because I'm the one putting her through this! D:_

_In the next chapter, major stuff happens! Sheva gets ready for the procedure and things turn for the better for her and Bertie's relationship! It won't disappoint! :) So many exclamation points…_

_See you on Saturday. -Sarai_


	11. The Procedure

Chapter 11: The Procedure

**Author's note: **_Facepalm moment. I'm getting ready to make sure chapter 11 is edited right and whatnot, then what's this? No chapter 11?! I accidently erased it and it's gone from my laptop. So, after about ten minutes of raging and a few foul words that should not come from a lady (ha, lady. So not Me.), I rewrote the chapter. I hope I got everything in that was in the first draft and still is cohesive with the rest of the story. So anyways, while I say one more curse word, read on._

_12hinata123__: I think if Wesker could feel any sort of sympathy, it'd be pity. But I don't know. :P  
__Comix777__: Will shall see if Bertie steps in. ;D  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I wonder if Wesker would be good company? Maybe… :P  
__Mss. KB__: Chris needs to hurry up and save Sheva! I love that you compared the last chapter to that scene in RE5. I think Sheva would feel at this point, very alone and maybe even betrayed. Maybe she feels she never really knew her mother and things are just not the way she thought they'd be. XOXO :)  
__Justsomegirl17__: Time is seemingly slow right now… -.- Nah, your review wasn't short. :) Someone needs to lighten up the mood for Sheva! :P Arrivederci, bumble bee!  
__Sheva Redfield__: I would react the same way too. :( Someone sprinkled a little sumin' sumin' in her drink maybe… Kidding :) XOXO  
youweon: Thanks! Poor Sheva indeed. Bye bye! :)_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Sheva shifted uncomfortably on the stainless steel table that acted as a bed for patients to lay on while experiments took place on the laying figure. She brushed the skimpy white medical sheet smooth on her body. She didn't understand why she had to wear this thing, and why it had to be so revealing. There was one white sheet covering the front side of her body and it was held down with tape. The same went for the backside, and it left the sides of her body, legs, and arms bare. The metal table she lay on chilled her bones and it almost seemed to be mocking her current predicament.

Dr. Bollard hovered over, checking her vitals and making sure she was secure in place. "I'm going to give you a sedative, Ms. Spencer—"

"It's Alomar," she spat at him with annoyance.

"Ms. Alomar," he corrected himself as he held back a scoff, "I'm giving you a sedative. You should fall asleep very soon and should be so for about five hours. You shouldn't feel any pain."

"You say shouldn't like you want it to," Sheva muttered as she continued to shift on the table.

He got the syringe ready, but he couldn't inject her with it unless she stopped moving, "Stay still."

She rolled her eyes and shifted a little more, "You try lying on this thing."

Bollard looked to the two way window on the south side of the laboratory and gave an irritated expression to the glass. Wesker held back a laugh at her stubborn attitude and the way she affected the scientist. He gave a nod to Bollard to signal for him to go on and sedate her. The sedative was actually his idea. He nor Bollard were aware of the results the experiment could have on her, so just to be safe, he wanted to make sure she couldn't feel anything and in case something went wrong, they had time to take care of it. Wesker held his breath as the sedative was being prepared, and he noticed how she would fidget with her hands. She pressed each finger to her thumb in a fast motion and then started up again, always starting with her forefinger. Must have been a nervous habit, he supposed.

Sheva finally stopped moving and starred up into the bright LED lights above her. If she stared long enough, maybe she'd go blind. But she didn't oppose the idea, because she was tired of looking up at this man hovering serums and syringes above her. She already had an IV and heart monitor on her right hand, so she was ready for the abundance of needles this 'doctor' had. She shut her eyes closed when Bollard inserted the needle into her IV and waited for the sedative to take effect. Sure enough, the lights above her were starting to spin, her eyesight was becoming foggy and everything looked like she was looking through a fish lens. Within 30 seconds, she was out cold.

Wesker watched closely from the small observation room connected to the lab. He could feel his blood become cold when Bollard lifted up a vial that looked like a DNA made of plasma for Wesker to see. He knew that this was the Progenitor virus and the scientist was readying the vial with a needle to inject into her blood stream. Time seemed to slow as the needle came closer to her skin and the sound of his breathing seemed to echo the small room. Just five inches until the needle came into contact with her skin…four…three…two…

Bollard gasped when a leather gloved hand gripped onto his wrist, keeping him from injecting his test subject with the virus. He looked up to find Wesker towering over him, holding his wrist in a vice. "Albert! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"The procedure won't go on," the tall blonde responded in the eerie calm voice that always made Bollard's spine shiver.

"It has to go on," the shorter old man shouted again, "It has to! She's _my_ test subject and I say that this procedure goes on."

Bollard cried when Wesker twisted his wrist and shoved him back away from Sheva, "You talk too much." The old man whimpered as he clutched at his right wrist, bellowing out curses as he tried to nurse his limb.

Very carefully, Wesker pulled out the IV in her hand and unclamped the heart monitor from her finger. He scoped her up in one easy fluid motion and cradled her against his chest. He made sure her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, and strode for the exit. He snarled at the sound of the scientist barking for him to come back and put her down, but he knew that he'd have his way with the old man soon.

* * *

Wesker was striding briskly down the hallway to Sheva's bedroom when Isaac ran after him, "Sir, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Get her a change of clothing," he replied without out even looking at Isaac.

Isaac was pretty much jogging to keep up with Wesker, but he was doing his best to get a look at Sheva in his arms. From what he could tell, she didn't have any weird growth coming from her body, so that meant that either the experiment went well or it didn't even happen. He leaned on the possibility of the latter, because Wesker wouldn't be acting the way he was and taking her to her bedroom so soon after the procedure.

"What happened, sir?"

Wesker wanted to yell at the young man and order him to do as he said. But Isaac did nothing wrong, he was just concerned for the young girl in his arms. "I stopped the procedure."

Isaac stumbled for a moment and contemplated what he just heard, "You what? Why did you do that?"

"Because I did!" Wesker roared. His blood was pumping with adrenalin and the boy jogging beside him was the perfect person to take out his sudden anger on. They made it to the end of the hallway and Wesker opened the door very carefully, doing his best not to shake her around too much. Isaac followed behind and watched as Wesker set her down in her bed. "Get to it, Isaac," he barked.

Isaac nodded urgently and as he was about to leave, he turned and spoke firmly, "Thank you sir."

Golden eyebrows furrowed as Wesker looked back at him, "What are you thanking me for?"

"It's just, I didn't want to see her go through that, and you stopped it. So thank you."

Wesker was baffled for a moment, but nodded tightly, "Go on now. Oh, one more thing. Bring me phone records for Murphy Bollard. He's up to something."

Isaac was overly happy that Wesker could finally see something was wrong with the old man. He left the room in a hurry to find a change of clothing for Sheva and phone records of Bollard.

Wesker made sure the door was closed when he looked down at Sheva sleeping soundly on her bed. He pulled the covers over her body and pushed her bangs off her face. He pulled his hand away quickly when he realized his gaze was lingering on her lips and his hand was combing through her hair. He took many strides away from the bed and stared out the window into the setting sun.

Wesker knew better than to question himself, but he had to ask himself this one question, "What am I doing?"

* * *

"He stopped the experiment," Bollard screeched into the receiver of his phone, "He fucking stopped the experiment!"

"Calm yourself. We will still go on with the experiment. We'll just have to bring her here," a low voice spoke over the phone.

Bollard paced his office in shorts steps, "I can't believe he would do this. She's ours to deal with!"

A scoff was the reply, "She's mine, Murphy. Not ours."

"Right," the old man said, "What do we do now?"

It was silent for a long time on the phone, but after a few minutes, the low voice spoke again, "You will pack up all your work and come here. You will continue your research and I will work on getting the girl. Keep your mouth shut, Bollard. I don't want ole Wesker boy finding out what I have in store."

Bollard nodded frantically even though the person on the other line couldn't see, "Will do. Oh, I don't know if it's important, but he's told her about you and her heritage."

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with that part, now will I?"

A nervous laugh came from Bollard as he started calming down, "Right sir."

"If that is all, I will be hanging up now. Before I leave, Murphy, I don't want him touching my daughter. Do you understand?"

"But Elliot, if I go near him, he'll rip my head off. I can't stay here any longer," Bollard uttered rapidly.

"Hmm," Elliot Spencer huffed, "It wouldn't be too much of a loss. But still, I do need those papers. Hurry Bollard. I'm not a man of patience. I intend to have my daughter and Albert Wesker cannot have her any longer."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Did you see that coming?! Elliot is alive and wants Sheva… Nooooo! :P_

_In the next chapter, I'm not going to say too much, because some pretty interesting things happen… Those who have been waiting for the romance to start, you'll be happy about the next chapter. And then the ending of the chapter I can't wait for you guys to read!_

_See you on Monday! -Sarai_


	12. Little Bird

Chapter 12: Little Bird

**Author's note: **_Hope this chapter brightens up the dreary Monday for some of you! I'm excited for you guys to read this and I hope you enjoy._

_Sheva Redfield__: Elliot needs to watch hid back, because we can't let him take Sheva! :P XOXO, talk to you soon! :)  
__Comix777__: Haha, maybe we could just look past the kidnapping thing…maybe. :P  
__Justsomegirl17__: I'd imagine picking on Wesker would be the most rewarding. :P I'd rather have Wesker protective over me than trying to kill. Preferable. :) Arrivederci, missy!  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Awesome! More chapters coming your way. :)  
__Mss. KB__: Well, here's a longer chapter for you and I know you'll like this one mainly because of the end of it! :D Thanks so much Karina! Hugs :)  
__youweon__: Haha, I can just imagine Elliot holding a mug that says '#1 Dad' on it.. :P Bye! :)  
__12hinata123__: I still think that Isaac didn't deserve that, but I mean Wesker's gotta do something about Bollard.  
__Guest__: Even if you just read and never reviewed, I'd still appreciate it. I think Wesker has feelings that he doesn't understand. But the romance is between Bertie and Little Bird, for sure! :)  
Kitkat1690: It is quite refreshing to see Bertie question himself and care for Sheva. :)_

_-Sarai_

* * *

"Fool," Wesker muttered under his breath as he looked at the file in his hands. He had ordered Isaac to bring the phone records that belonged to Bollard. The idiot scientist must never have thought that he could be under suspicion and that no one would look into his file. But his information was so easy to get into that even Isaac was able to get ahold of it.

The call history proved that Bollard had been a spy for the one and only imbecile, Elliot Spencer. The entire time Bollard was researching and testing Sheva's blood, he was reporting to not only Wesker, but to her father as well. Wesker was aware that Elliot was still alive, but he never put much thought into it. He never proved to be a threat and still didn't. Wesker was going to get this taken care of and quick, but he needed to deal with Dr. Bollard first.

Wesker looked up to see Sheva sitting up in her bed. He had stayed the entire time she slept, which was around 5 hours. She yawned and stretched in silence and after a minute she noticed a figure sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. It was the late evening from what the windows were showing and gave the figure a relaxed silhouette.

Sheva realized where she was, who was sitting in the chair and what had just happened. She started examining her body and feeling her face frantically. She felt no scales and no extra eyeball anywhere. She looked to Wesker with bewilderment in her eyes. "What happened?"

He stood to walk over to her bed and stopped at the foot of her canopy, "The procedure was stopped. You don't have any of the viruses in you."

She rubbed her eyes in perplexity, "What? I remember that guy giving me anesthesia and then I blacked out."

"I stopped it before he could inject you with the Progenitor virus."

"Why?"

Wesker hadn't really thought up an excuse he could use, but he wasn't really sure himself why he stopped it. "It was unnecessary."

"What are you talking about? Of course it was necessary; otherwise you wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place."

"I…I couldn't allow it to go on."

Sheva stood and walked over to him to get a better look of his face. "Why couldn't you?"

He gave no answer and just looked down at her. She grew impatient with him and shoved his shoulder; which in turn, didn't budge him at all. "Why couldn't you allow it?"

He took a step back and turned from her, "I couldn't allow it, because I didn't want to risk it."

Sheva gripped onto his arm and stood by his side, "Risk what?"

"I really hate when you ask so many questions."

"I really hate when you don't answer them."

He sighed in defeat and looked into her hazel eyes, "I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

Sheva's eyebrow furrowed, "Why would you worry about that?"

"I just did. I didn't want to see you in pain."

The room become absent of noise as her eyes burned passed his dark glasses and into his eyes. He was frozen and couldn't say a word as the she stared at him, he couldn't even look away. He gasped quietly when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly in her affectionate embrace. He awkwardly held his arms slightly in the air at the sides of his body as he looked down at her hair. He wasn't used to this kind of physical contact.

"Ms. Alomar, are you alright?" All he could hear was mumbling as she spoke into his chest. He cocked his head to the side, "I can't hear you."

She finally looked up at him with her arms still around him, "Don't call me 'Ms. Alomar'."

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh, "Are you alright, Little Bird?"

She nodded softly as she rested her cheek on his chest, "I'm fine. It's just…I was so scared. Thank you for stopping it."

"You don't need to thank me. And you never showed fear the entire time."

"I guess I got good at hiding it. But I mean it, thank you, Bertie."

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

She shook her head, but it only caused her to push her face harder against his chest. He chuckled softly and very tentatively wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her sigh sweetly and she held him tighter in her arms as she closed her eyes and melded into his form with her own.

Wesker looked down at her curiously and without realizing he was rubbing her back and running a hand through her shoulder length hair. They stayed like this for few minutes in complete silence. He realized that she was still in the two white sheets that covered her body poorly and he patted her back and cleared his throat.

"Little Bird?"

"Hmm?"

He was almost guilty to break the tranquility that they were both in but he felt he was violating her body holding her while she was in such skimpy attire. He pulled his arms away and gripped her shoulders to make her look at him. Her expression was so soft and sweet. He found himself admiring her elegant and unique beauty and it wasn't until she tapped his shoulder that he broke out of his silent appreciation.

"You should change. Isaac brought you a change of clothes. You'll catch a cold in that," he insisted while gesturing to her white sheet clothing.

Sheva suddenly felt embarrassment as she wrapped her arms around her body and blushed deeply. She slowly stepped away from him as she starred at her feet; too modest to look up at him. There was a robe resting at the foot of her bed and next to the deep plum silk robe laid a regular deep burgundy t-shirt and black leggings. She slipped her arms in the sleeves of the robe and wrapped the silk around her body. She turned to Wesker and smiled up at him, "What now?"

Wesker took a breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't help feel disappointment when his own arms took the place where her body was just seconds ago. "Apparently Dr. Bollard has been a rat and he's been leaking information to your father."

Sheva shot him a look he knew all too well. "I mean Elliot Spencer," he quickly corrected. "He's known the entire time that we've had you, and knowing Elliot, he most likely wants you for his own."

"Well, the only way he's going to get me is over my dead body."

He let out an amused chortle, "I'm sure that's true, Little Bird. I need to make sure Elliot doesn't get what he wants. As for Bollard, I'll be dealing with him shortly."

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

She frowned and grabbed for the leggings. She started to slip the bottoms on, slipping them under the medical sheets and her robe. Wesker could see a perfect view of her thigh and quickly turned around in embarrassment. Sheva smiled at his awkwardness and pulled her leggings up all the way, she discreetly took off the white sheets and tossed them to the floor.

She wrapped the robe back around her body and took a step to him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He looked over his shoulder at her and once realizing she was covered again, he turned around and looked to her, "I'm not embarrassed. But I better leave so can you finish dressing."

"Where are you going?"

He started walking towards the door, "I need to have a talk with Bollard."

"Bertie, be careful."

He stopped and looked back at her. She was looking at her feet as she started with the nervous habit with her fingers. "Are you worrying about me?"

She looked at him with pink staining her cheeks, "Uh, I-I don't know…I guess so."

He smirked at her and opened the doors, "If anyone needs to be careful, it's that Spencer. Bollard is nothing. Now finish changing and relax, Little Bird."

* * *

"Chris, how are you so sure about this?" Jill questioned Chris as she followed suit behind him as he strode quickly down the hallways of the North American BSAA office, "It could just be a set up or a complete fake."

Chris completely ignored his former partner and continued his way to Clive R. O'Brian's office. He had gotten a lead on a small facility in the outlands of London, England and the report believed it belonged to Elliot Spencer. The reclusive son of Oswell E. Spencer that everyone was sure to be dead. But Chris knew if there was a Spencer still alive, then they would lead him to Wesker and that would help him find Sheva.

Chris burst open the office door that belonged to Clive without knocking. "Redfield? What are you doing here?" the older man inquired with a baffled expression.

"There's a lead in England that concerns one, if not the last, Spencer. I want my team and me to go and investigate."

Jill closed the door behind her and stood next to Chris, standing in front of Clive's desk. The older man arched an eyebrow, "Where did you get this information?"

"From TerraSave."

"Ah, from your sister. And why do you want to be the one to go and investigate?"

"Because I believe it'll lead us to where Wesker is."

"What?!" Jill shouted at him. "Wesker is dead and you know that!"

"Calm down, Jill," Clive insisted as he motioned her to sit down. "Chris, what would lead you to believe Albert Wesker is still alive?"

Chris took a deep breath and watched as Jill sat down in a brown leather chair and stared up at him with such intense anger. "I believe he survived that volcano and that he took Sheva Alomar."

Jill scoffed and rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the chair. Clive furrowed his brows and clasped his hands together on his desk. "How could he survive the volcano and why would he take Agent Alomar?"

"I don't know how he survived a lot of things. He's a freak and it's not too surprising if he survived the volcano. And Sheva told me before I left Africa that she believed he was still alive, watching her."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why would he want to take her?"

Chris's eyes roamed the plain office, searching for an answer. "I don't know. But I know he has her."

Clive sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, "Chris, Sheva Alomar is dead. Her home burned down while she was in it. She's gone."

Chris leaned over the desk and looked into his boss's eyes with determination, "She's not dead. They couldn't find her body and they knew that the cause of the fire was by the hand of a person."

"They couldn't find her body because her home and her body burnt to a crisp—to ashes. And it was probably kids messing around with matches and they just so happened to be next to her home when they were doing this."

"It wasn't fucking kids! They couldn't even find teeth, Clive. She's alive and Wesker has her."

Clive stood quickly, "Don't raise your voice with me, Redfield."

Chris held back a growl, "If you don't believe me, fine. But I'm going to England."

Clive studied his co-founder for a long while. "Fine. But don't get your hopes up. If you find that Spencer, that's great. But don't expect to find Alomar."

"Thank you," Chris said with a nod and stood straight, "We'll be leaving within the week."

Clive nodded and waved him off. Chris left his office and Jill followed right behind him. He could hear her breathing heavily and noticed how she stomped her feet as she walked. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "What is it, Jill?"

"I can't believe you think Wesker is still alive," she snarled at him as she poked a finger into his arm, "Wesker is dead and he's not coming back."

Chris sighed and pulled Jill to a more discreet area, "Look, Jill, I know how hard it is for you to believe it. But I know he is. He has Sheva."

"Sheva is dead!" she spat at him.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed sadly. Jill examined his features and immediately felt guilt. "I'm sorry. It's just…she can't be alive, Chris. Her house burnt down to nothing and she was in there when it happened."

He shook his head urgently, "I can't believe that. I know she's alive. I know it."

"Chris—"

"She is, Jill! She knew he was alive but I didn't listen to her. She tried to tell me that she could feel him watching her, but I told her she was wrong. I told her that, Jill, and now she's gone."

She rubbed his arms, doing her best to comfort her 'big brother'. "If he's still alive," she swallowed hard, "and he took her, then she's strong enough to fight him. I don't know though. It takes a miracle for someone to survive after drowning in lava."

"I know it seems farfetched but I really do think he took her." He watched as she rubbed her temples in anxiety. "Jill, when you went missing and everyone thought you were dead, I believed the entire time you were still alive and I knew—I _knew_ Wesker had taken you. And now he did the same with Sheva and I have to go looking for her like I did with you."

Jill listened closely and once he was done speaking, she nodded softly. "Alright, Chris, you better find her."

Chris beamed at her and stood tall, "I will. I haven't stopped looking for her and I won't ever until I find her."

He started walking off but stopped when Jill gripped his arm at the nook of his elbow. His dark eyebrows met as he looked down at her, "Jill? What's wrong?"

She let out a tired sigh and looked into his eyes, "I'm going with you. If Wesker is still alive, I want to see him dead and make sure he stays dead this time. And I don't know if you remember, but you weren't the only one looking for me. Sheva was out there looking for me, too."

Chris smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug, "I remember."

"Good," Jill said as she looked up at him, "Now let's go find her."

* * *

**Author's note: **_I'm so happy we got the point we checked up on Chris and what he thinks about Sheva's 'death'! Let me know what you thought with a review please! :)_

_In the next chapter, Wesker deals with Bollard and few, hmm…limbs go flying… :O Sheva discovers yet another shocking thing about herself, but maybe this one isn't all that bad. Can't wait!_

_-Sarai_


	13. File 256

Chapter 13: File #256

**Author's note: **_I'm excited for this chapter because of the surprise Sheva discovers. I think it'll catch many by surprise. If anyone already guessed, then they deserve the biggest, fattest __golden __chocolate coin!_

_Ultimulo: You're right, Jill probably would have freaked more about the possibility of Wesker still being alive. But I think she'd be really set on revenge, too. Uh oh, indeed, and aw yeah!  
Comix777: Aw, thanks. Wesker's so cute when he's confused :) Chris is always the hero. :P  
Justsomegirl17: Haha, just a wittle bit! Whoop whoop for Chris and Jill's return! Arrivederci, honey suckle!  
Sheva Redfield: I think Chris would give his two cents and more upon discovering this bond growing between Sheva and Bertie! I'm with you on being overwhelmed. Just too much is too much! Ah, no worries. We may not have ever met in person, but we are friends :) XOXO, see ya!  
Mss. KB: You're so cute! :P I think Sheva's finally opening up to Bertie, even though it's taking her some time. I find it so heartwarming when you quote the story! :D Thank you, we'll see Chris again in a few chapters, I promise!  
12hinata123: Ah, Jill is a little…sensitive? I don't know, but girl should go kick Wesker's ass. Thanks so much. :)  
Lollipop Lolli: I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks so much for your kind words! :)  
Kitkat1690: Did someone say nom nom? Bertie sure needs to! He's a mofo in denial! :P I'd hope Chris would go help his partners. He has bad history with partners! Sorry if I confused you about Jill and Chris's relationship. They're just partners and look out for each other like I'd imagine a brother and sister would do for each other. I suppose I should've gone into more detail, by hey ho, what's done is done! Next chapta is here! :D_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Dr. Bollard urgently started packing files that concerned Sheva Alomar into his briefcase, often taking quick glances at the door of his office. It had been a little over 5 hours since the failure of the procedure took place and just a few moments ago, Elliot had phoned him, informing him to leave the Irish estate as soon as possible and move his work to Elliot's mansion in the outskirts of London.

He was about to put the last file into his case when he decided to take one more glance at the door and immediately regretted it. Now instead of the usual wooden door was Wesker standing tall with his hands held behind his back. The scientist gulped as his hands began to tremble with fear that he did his best to hide, but his fright deceived him and he cowered like a scared little puppy to Wesker's intimidating presence.

"Why, Albert, to what do I owe your visit?" Bollard inquired with a quavering voice.

Wesker took a step inside and gently closed the door behind him, "I wanted to see what you were doing now that the experiment has been called off. I hope you are not upset."

"Uh, n-now why would I be upset?"

"Well, if you weren't able to finish the procedure, I'm sure Elliot would be very troubled, would he not?"

Bollard snapped the gold clasps shut on his briefcase and gave Wesker a nervous smile, "Elliot? I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean…"

Wesker nodded as he took another step towards the doctor, "What about Elliot _Spencer_? Does that ring a bell, Murphy?"

Bollard let out a laugh, but it came out sounding like a whimper, "That fool? Why on earth would you bring him up?"

"Don't play stupid, Bollard. You're so good at it naturally."

"Albert, I do not have any contact with Elliot!"

Wesker raised his bare hands to his face and slowly took off his glasses. He stared right into Bollards plain green eyes and burned through his skull with immense anger. "I know, Murphy. I know that you've been leaking information to him."

Bollard couldn't see the door with Wesker standing right in front of him and he frantically clutched the briefcase to his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright, I've been sharing information with him."

"And why would you do that, Murphy?"

"It's his daughter, Albert! She belongs to him!"

Wesker cracked his neck and knuckles and took another step to Bollard, which caused him to back up into the wall and become trapped. "She belongs to no one, and most certainly not Spencer."

"That little bitch belongs to Elliot and he will have her!"

Before Bollard could add on to that, he was cut short when Wesker grabbed him by his throat and slammed his head against the wall behind him. His vision was becoming blurry and he could barely see Wesker in front of him.

"Do not speak of her in that way," Wesker threatened through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't tell me Albert you care for that cun—" He was once again cut off as he was slammed back into the wall.

"I've grown tired of you, fat man. It's too bad you won't be able to say farewell to Elliot."

"Wesker, don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Wesker released the man's throat and let him fall to the floor. Bollard was coughing up a fit and his head was splitting. He looked up to Wesker and saw through a blurry vision that he was putting on a pair of leather gloves. After the tall blonde fit on the gloves, he kneeled down to Bollard and glared into his eyes with burning red fury.

"You won't die right now. I intend to take my time."

The scientist let out a pathetic cry and tried crawling away, but Wesker grabbed onto his arm and gripped hard. He leant to Bollards ears and whispered with severe wrath, "I was going to let you live, but when you spoke of Ms. Alomar in such a manner, I made my mind up right then: I will face Elliot Spencer and bring him down, but not before I kill you."

"I'm sorry, Albert! She's a lovely girl! She is just wonderful and beautiful! Please don't—"

"Shut up, old man. You've already dug your own grave. You better wish for your sake that you have a high tolerance for pain."

Wesker gripped the arm of the scientist so tightly that he could feel his humerus bone. All that was heard in the small office was the calm breathing from Wesker, excruciating cries from Bollard, and the sound of ripping body parts.

* * *

Sheva walked down the long hallway, away from her own room and looked around curiously at the many closed doors. She would peer in some and found many bedrooms and wash rooms. Why would the man who built this place build so many rooms if he was hiding from everyone? She continued to ask this every time she opened a door and discovered yet another bedroom.

She walked to a dark area of the estate and after scanning the many empty rooms, she came upon a room that had a desk and many files and documents scattered all over it. She closed the door behind her and went to see what these papers were. The files and folders had names, dates and file numbers labeled on them and she noticed one folder that said 'Sheva Alomar'. She quickly became curious and opened the file.

_Sheva Alomar (File #521)_

_DOB: 4/27/1986  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 115 lbs._

_Summary: The patient is stubborn, persistent, and tenacious. Sheva Alomar continues to refuse cooperation, but seems to have opened up to Isaac Tate. She has slowly begun to eat again and when alone, she sings to herself. The song's she chooses to sing are melancholy and gloomy. Could be an unconscious choice of music, but relentlessly, she sings this genre._

Sheva read the rest of the report and noticed that this was the first day she had met Isaac and the first day she had eaten again. It didn't surprise her that Wesker kept tabs on her progress and status. She closed the file and grabbed another that was labeled 'Elliot Spencer'.

_Elliot Spencer (File #201)_

_DOB: 10/15/1961  
Hair color: Light brown  
Eye color: Blue  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 156 lbs._

_Summary: Elliot Spencer has become quite irresponsible. He continues to sleep with women and drink heavily. He no longer takes his regime dosses of the Progenitor virus and he appears to be fine. As of the moment, one woman has come to him with an infant, claiming he is the biological father; See File #256 for more information on the child in question. This infant has been brought to the facilities and is now under surveillance as the testing begins._

This file was dated in 1984; two years before Sheva was born. She wondered what happened to the first child of Elliot's and felt pity for the child. Sheva had gotten lucky; her mother took off before she could be caught and kept her safe until her and her father died. She missed them with all her heart and wished she could see them one more time.

She could feel her eyes water and quickly took a deep breath and forced the tears back. She closed her eyes and counted to ten until she felt strong enough to open her eyes. She set the file down and looked at the others. Her eyes set on one that was dated 1997 and immediately grabbed for it.

_Isaac Tate (File #256)_

_DOB: 8/4/1984  
Hair color: Light brown  
Eye color: Blue  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 152 lbs._

_Summary: Isaac Tate has been sent to 'St. Bridget's Boarding School for Boys'. His mother refuses to contact him and she never responds to his letters; however, he continues to request that he be addressed by his mother's surname, Tate. I, Albert Wesker, have sent him to the Irish school and his father, Elliot Spencer, refuses to acknowledge his son's existence. He has been sent to the school for a livelier environment in hopes he will forget this place and start anew._

Sheva dropped the file in surprise of realization that Isaac Tate was her half-brother. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She practically screamed when the door of the office slowly opened. She waited for the intruder to make their presence known and she couldn't control the violent shake her hands made.

She gasped aloud when Isaac peeked around the door and he matched her gasp, "Sheva! What are you doing in here? This is Sir Wesker's office! You will get in a lot of trouble for being in here!"

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her with him to the door. He looked down at her when she didn't move an inch and kept her ground. He let go of her and studied her shocked expression. "What is it? Did Wesker do something to you?"

She carefully shook her head, "No, he's done nothing to me."

"Then what is it?"

Sheva stared up at him in disbelief. They didn't look anything alike… But they did get along very well and she always felt a comfort when around him. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, "You're my brother."

It was silent for a long time while Isaac's eyes bugged out and he scratched his head anxiously. He let out a nervous chuckle and smiled shyly at her, "Hey, little sister."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Can I ask for freakin' DNA test, please? Haha, so there we go. The great discovery that I think Sheva would be happy to find out compared to others._

_In the next chapter, there's a butt load of dialogue, so prepare yourselves; pretty much mainly between Sheva and Isaac. But after the next chapter, the readers that have been waiting for some real romance to happen should be pretty happy. Excitement!_

_See you on Friday. -Sarai_


	14. In Need of Closure

Chapter 14: In Need Of Closure

**Author's note: **_Happy Friday everyone! Hope everyone had a good week. Mine was good, thank you. :) Well, now that we've discovered who Isaac really is, Sheva and Wesker can get it on. Maybe not, but they can open up with each other. Maybe?_

_Justsomegirl17__: Yes, intrigued is a good thing! :P :D Talk to you soon. Arrivederci, sun shine!  
__12hinata123__: I hope being shocked was a good thing! :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: I think what's great about Isaac and Sheva being siblings is that there's no romance there so Sheva can be with Wesker. And because we both have brothers, so we know that it's great to have a brother :) Haha, if I made RE, no one would play because zombies wouldn't found, but thanks! It makes me happy to know we're friends too. :) XOXO  
__Lollipop Lolli__: That's awesome that you were shocked! :D  
__Comix777__: I felt sorry for him, too. But I guess that's what happens when you get Wesker angry… I know I'd cry and beg for my life in that situation, so no shame on Bollard. Hope you enjoy :)  
__Ultimulo__: Bollard bit the dust. *Old 80's rock plays in the background* Now Isaac can't hit on Sheva, poor man. =/ :P  
__Aries__: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you could review and I look forward to what you have to say in the future :D_

_-Sarai_

* * *

"You knew this whole time?!"

Isaac's heart began to beat uncontrollably and his breath became erratic, "Uh, no..."

Sheva grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "Isaac, don't lie to me. You knew about this, didn't you?"

He tried to look away, but her gaze poured into him with such intensity that it brought guilt that he had never felt before. "Yes, I knew. I'm so sorry, Sheva."

"How long have you known?"

His face dawned a contemplative look and when he didn't answer for a while, Sheva shook his chin, causing his entire head to move.

"Well, how long have you known, Isaac Tate? Or should I say Spencer?"

"Don't call me that," he retorted quickly.

"Why not? That's what you are, isn't it?"

"If we get technical, then you're a Spencer, too."

Sheva let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning in annoyance. "Touché. So c'mon, answer the question."

"I've known for two years now, ever since Wesker started his work in Africa."

She thought for a moment in silence, "Is it a coincidence that you learned of our relation when he started working on _my_ land?"

"Well, it's not really _your _land_. _I mean, plenty of people live on the continent and there's a government—"

"Isaac!"

He raised his hands in defense, "Alright, sorry. When Wesker had realized that you were indeed still alive, he moved his research to Kijuju to keep a closer eye on you."

"Wait," she said while pacing, "Are you saying that what happened in Kijuju is because he wanted to get to me?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh my… So the incident in Kijuju is all my fault…all those lives lost were because of me…"

Isaac gripped onto her arm to stop her from pacing anymore, "What are you talking about? Of course it's not your fault."

Her eyes were wide with discovery, "Of course it is. If Wesker never found me, then all that—all of Kijuju, all of the Majini, that never would have happened. If I never existed, that never would have happened."

"Oh Sheva," he started, "It's no one's fault but our…our sperm donor's and his father's fault. It's their fault any of this happened. If you never existed, I never would've gotten to meet you. I've never gotten to meet any of the other Spencer children actually."

Sheva sighed heavily, guilty thoughts going through her mind, but she managed to crack a sad smile at her half-brother. "Really? I'm the only one?"

"Yeah. All the other's either didn't survive the experiments, they killed themselves when they got the chance, or they just disappeared. You and I are the only really live ones left."

Now Sheva could add the sorrow and pity to her ever growing pile of negative emotions. "That's terrible…"

"That we're the only ones living?"

"No. Well, yes. It's just, how could they do such a thing? How could Oswell experiment on his own kin?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "The family's fucked up. Excuse my language."

A giggle escaped Sheva's throat despite the topic at hand, "You just cursed. That sounded so weird coming from you."

He pushed her shoulder, "Hey! I didn't sound weird."

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

She broke into a fit of giggles as he started cursing shameful words and pronounced them with such nobility. "It still doesn't sound right. You sound so proper."

He waved his hands in the air with defeat, "Whatever. I think I sound fine."

"Work on it. After a while it'll start to sound normal."

"Thanks," he joked with a roll of his eyes.

As light as the mood had become, Sheva still had the heavy guilt and woeful thoughts roaming her mind. Isaac must have caught on because he had gone completely quiet as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking the silence, "I don't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's alright. What are you thinking about?"

"I feel like a bad luck charm or something."

"What do you mean?" he questioned with furrowed brows.

"First my mother runs off while she's pregnant with me because she has a crazy family wanting her unborn child. Then she and my father died for God knows what and all those people in Kijuju died because I was there."

"Look, Sheva, I can tell you over and over that it's not your fault, but I feel that that's not going to help any," he admitted. "Talk to you Wesker if you want closure."

She scoffed as she shook her head, "He never answers my questions."

"Sheva, he does answer them, they're just not always what you want to hear."

She pouted, but nodded anyway, "I know, but he probably won't answer these questions because of their nature."

Isaac arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What I mean," she began to explain, "He really gets irritated when I ask about more personal things. He doesn't understand that I need clarity when I ask him these things."

"He gets irritated at a lot of things. And of all people, I think he'd rather you ask those types of questions than anyone else. I think he's kind of protective of you."

"You mean territorial."

"Not territorial. He's protective of you, I know because of the way he took you away from Bollard. Speaking of which, I can only imagine what's going to happen to that old man. I never liked him."

"What do you think he's doing to him?" she asked with concern.

"He could be tearing him apart, maybe injecting him with different viruses. There's so many ways really."

"That's really morbid, you know that?"

He laughed a little, "Yeah, I know. But knowing Wesker, he's probably done with him by now. So you can go ask him these things now."

Sheva shook her head quickly, "No. I'll keep these things to myself."

"Suit yourself. But I have a feeling you're going to go to him. Your too distressed to let this stuff go and Wesker's the only one who can answer these things."

She rolled her eyes with attitude and started walking towards the door and Isaac followed. Just as they were about to go separate ways of the home, Isaac stood behind her and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her to face down a long, dark hallway and he pointed with his finger at the last door at the end.

"That's his room," he so smoothly pointed out. Sheva was aware that 'his room' was Wesker's room.

"Isaac—"

"Just go, will you?"

Sheva sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Isaac left right away and left her alone at the beginning of the hallway and before she knew it, her feet were moving and they were heading for _his_ room.

* * *

If there was one thing that made Wesker calm down, it was a steaming hot shower. He would always take one after something stressful or important took place. Like maybe his plans went wrong or someone that worked for him betrayed him and he'd have to kill them. And right now was one of those cases for he had just killed Bollard, and in a very brutal way at that. He needed that feeling of liberation as the water washed away the sweat and blood.

As he was drying himself off, he wondered how everything had gotten to the point where it was now; when he had captured Sheva, his intentions with her to use her for experiments and keep her for his own use instead of handing her over to Elliot Spencer. But now, everything had turned out a way that he never thought possible. He had saved her from the experiments and murdered Bollard because he didn't want him to hurt her at all, and he had intentions of doing the same to Elliot.

Why did he do so much for a girl that he barely knew? Sure, he had been watching her for most of her childhood, but now she was grown up and a completely different woman than Wesker remembered. How could he care as much as he did for her safety? She was biologically a Spencer and her blood was a treasure that could be make something revolutionary. She was strong and could most definitely hold her own if it came to extremes.

Wesker continued to ponder these things as he slipped on linen lounging pants—black, of course. As he was about to put on his matching robe, he heard a knock on the door. It was either Isaac or Sheva, and Isaac knew better than to bother him when he was in his room. Another knock came and Wesker quickly grabbed for his glasses as he called for her to come in.

The door slowly opened and seconds later, she stood in the doorway with a shy expression. She looked around and when her eyes found Wesker, she quickly looked away in embarrassment and hid her blush from him.

Wesker cocked his head to the side and looked down to realize that he had not tied his robe, and now it showed off a small part of his lean abdomen and chest. "Don't tell me you're shy?"

She shook her head, but refused to look up. She noticed in a small hamper a few feet away from the doorway and inside it appeared to have bloody clothing. "Why is there so much blood on your clothes?"

"Well, Little Bird, when you kill someone, they bleed. And sometimes that blood gets on you."

She rolled her eyes in response to his sarcasm and looked around his room some more. She noticed that the ceiling in his room was painted in dark colored thorns and wilted roses.

"What is it you wanted?" he inquired, breaking her from her contemplation of the painted ceiling.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," she said in a small voice.

He sighed with annoyance, "More questions?"

Sheva grabbed for the doorknob and started walking out, "Never mind, they aren't important."

"Obviously they are if you've come to my bedroom and ask me at such a moment."

"No, no it's alright. Really, they can wait or whatever."

She was about to close the door when Wesker pretty much flashed to the door and yanked it open. She stared up at him wide eyed and her mouth slightly agape. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Never question a God."

She rolled her eyes for the second time that day and it was her turn to sigh with annoyance, "Back to that, huh?"

"Back to what?"

"The whole God thing."

He gave her a cocky smile, "I never stopped."

She scoffed at him and started walking away until he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. He let go of her and closed the door. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Isaac was my brother?"

Wesker raised his eyebrows in surprise but quickly narrowed his eyes at her, "How did you find this out? I told Isaac not to say a word."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I didn't want him to overwhelm you with new information."

She laughed at him, "Overwhelm me? I think that ship has sailed, because I feel pretty overwhelmed."

"You didn't answer my question," he noted.

She sighed and looked down at her feet, "I was looking at the files on your desk."

"You what?"

"I was roaming around this place and then I came upon your office. And you should really learn to organize, by the way, because you have all those papers scattered on your desk and anyone can read them."

He held back a guttural growl and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why did you look at them?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked with a wave of her hand, "They were sitting right there in front of me and one had my name, then Elliot Spencer's, and Isaac's. So I read his and there it was in black and white; we are related."

"You shouldn't be snooping into my stuff."

She laughed, "And you shouldn't have kept that from me. I had a right to know."

"Is that all?"

Sheva was surprised by his sudden urge to get her to leave. "No. I have more questions."

"Of course you do," he mumbled as he walked over to the two-seater couch at the foot of his bed and took a seat.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't say anything, because I know you would use him."

Sheva scoffed at him, "I would never use him."

"Yes you would. And you did. You got him to ask me to release you from the white cell and it worked, didn't it?"

"Whatever," she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What else did you want to know?"

She considered her next question, "Why didn't Oswell come after me if you both knew where I was when I was a child?"

Wesker wasn't expecting her to ask that, and his surprise must have showed as she stared at him with a patient look. He took a deep breath, "I never told him where you were. In fact, I never even told him I knew where you were."

Sheva's patient expression changed for a puzzled one. "Why didn't you?"

"It was best for him to stay away from you."

She walked over to the couch he sat on and took a seat next to him, their knees slightly touching, "Why do say that?"

"Because he had hurt so many more children before you," he looked into her soft, young eyes and for a moment, he saw the young girl he had watched over so long ago. "I couldn't watch him do the same to you. I had to protect you."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Bertie, stop. You're making me blush. Haha, I kid!_

_In zee next chaptair (That was supposed to be a written French accent. Don't hate.), Wesker opens up—GASP—and tells Sheva about his past and childhood that he can remember. And maybe Sheva opens up to him. Wink wink. Oh man, that could be taken so dirty…sweet._

_So, I'm thinking because it's Friday, I might upload the next chapter tonight… What do you guys think? Let me know :) -Sarai_


	15. Origin

Chapter 15: Origins

**Author's note: **_I got yes on the update tonight, so here it is! I hope you enjoy, because I really liked reading this one. I hope Wesker's past is believe and accurate when it needs to be. So, read on and get to the juicy stuff!_

_Comix777__: Must never keep a God waiting, indeed. Hope you enjoy the backstory I gave to Bertie! :)  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Here's the update! Haha, thanks, it made me laugh too. :)  
__Sheva Redfield__: Haha, agreed! Sometimes you just want to give your brothers a good slap! I hope you like the update and stay awesome! XOXO :)  
__Mss. KB__: Hi Karina! Here's more for you :)  
__Justsomegirl17__: Protective Wesker still scares me, but I approve! :P Oh, stop it you! I've been working hard on my French accent! ;D Arrivederci, you lovely warm rays of the sun!_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Surprise was an understatement of an emotion for what Sheva was feeling at that moment; bewilderment, shock, perplexity, so many adjectives to describe her current state of mind.

"You protected me?" she asked in disbelief.

Wesker looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. He remained silent for he did not want to answer her question. Sheva, however, was most intrigued and she would continue to ask until he gave her an answer. "Why did you protect me?"

Again, no answer. "Bertie, just answer my question," she insisted as she tried to get him to look at her.

After another moment of silence, he finally decided to answer when she started to pout like a child who didn't get what they wanted. "Get that look off your face. And I already told you; Oswell had hurt many children before and it was time he stopped."

"But why would you care? You've hurt many people before."

"Don't ever say that I don't care," he argued, "You have never known what I care for and what I do not, so do not assume."

She arched an eyebrow and gave him a smug smirk, "Touchy, aren't we?"

"You are an arrogant, unpleasant little child."

"Child? It's been a long time since I was a child and when you apparently watched over me," she replied as the smirk faded. "If you give me a good reason, I won't assume anymore. So why did you care so much about those children that Oswell had used and manipulated?"

Once again, he went quiet. However, Sheva wasn't having any part of it as she grabbed a pillow off the bed, gripped it to her chest, sunk into the small couch and got herself comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere until you answer."

"Then I can leave," he claimed with an edge to his voice.

"I'll just follow you around then."

Wesker glared at her and gave an irritated sigh. He studied her closely and found it odd how she could be in such a cold and unfamiliar place and look so comfortable. She held the cushion to her chest and watched him with an enduring gaze. He sat back on the couch and rested his left arm on the couches back, stretching to the point where his could touch her shoulder.

"Did you ever learn about my beginnings?" he inquired softly.

Sheva realized that he was about to tell her story, and she knew the significance it had on him from the forlorn expression he held. She readied herself mentally for the storytelling and shook her head lightly, "No, I never did."

"I was born to parents who passed on superior intellectual genetics to me," he started as he looked down at the dark wood floors. "When I was about 4 years of age, I was collected along with dozens of other children by the Umbrella Corporation and we were raised as components for the 'Wesker children'. I showed particular promise and Oswell Spencer took notice of me. Not at all coincidently, I later went to work for Umbrella and Oswell became my mentor, all the while unaware of his intentions and my true origins."

Sheva scrutinized Wesker's profile as he spoke and she hadn't even realized when he was finished talking. She looked up to him with glassy eyes when he cleared his throat. She shook her head and rubbed her neck, and once she felt that she was stable enough to converse, she calmly stated, "So, you didn't want to see Elliot's children go through what you and all those other children went through."

He said nothing but simply nodded. Without thinking, Sheva placed her hand atop his that was resting on the couch, "I'm sorry."

He instantly pulled his hand away from hers, "I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you. I'm trying to comfort you."

He sat forward and rested his weight on his elbows that rested on his knees, "I don't want to be comforted either."

Sheva wanted to yell at the blonde sitting next to her, but she contained the urge and cautiously scooted closer to him until her side was pressing into his lightly. She grabbed for his hand again, but when he tried to pull away again, she wrapped an arm around his and gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but complied and gave her his hand. She smiled a small smile and opened his hand while she held it in her own and studied his palm.

"Do you remember your parents at all?" she asked with a gentle voice as she traced the lines and creases on his palm with her fingertips.

He watched her face features closely as she traced his hand and he found that she had a content look on her face. _Is she happy here?_ He remembered she asked a question and quickly felt vulnerable talking about his parents. But her voice and expression put him in a state of security and decided that he would open up to her; only this once though.

"I remember little things about them. I was only four when we were separated."

"What do you remember?"

Wesker thought for a small moment. It was so long ago and what he did remember, he wasn't sure if they were real or just fragments of his imagination. "I remember red shaggy carpet and I can still feel the fibers on my hands when I think about it."

She rubbed her hand on his and smiled, "Shaggy carpet?"

"It was the 60's," he said with a shrug.

She smiled warmly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder and continued to trace his hand, "What else?"

"A woman, who I assume is my mother, grooming me. I can smell the cigarette smoke on her and I see a man watching us both. I suppose that's my father."

"Does he look like a good man?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I can't really make out any features, just a figure."

Sheva started tracing her fingers up his arm on the blue veins that lay under his skin, "Is that a good memory?" She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was lost in another time.

"I guess so. Honestly, I don't know what kind of memory it is."

"Do you have any good memories?"

"There's one other, but it's more a sound that I remember," he revealed as he tried to look at her, but the angle of her face how she was resting on his shoulder, it hid her eyes under her eyelashes. "I remember the sound of birds chirping. It's a clear and pure sound."

She looked up to him with curious eyes, "And that's a good memory?"

"Very good. When I heard you singing that time in the cell, you reminded me of their songs and melodies."

She sat straight and her hand stopped moving, but her palm still rested on his wrist. "Really?"

He nodded softly and looked away modestly, "That's why I call you 'Little Bird'."

Sheva stayed silent, and Wesker didn't look at her. He didn't want to see her expression, because he knew it'd be an insulted one. He called her that out of affection, even though he didn't want to admit it, but coming from him, he knew she wouldn't like it. He was surprised when she started to pull off his glasses and quickly he turned his face to the side and closed his eyes, hiding away from her.

Sheva placed her hand on his cheek and tried to get him to look at her. What he had said had touched her heart in a way that she never thought his words could and now she wanted to see his eyes unveiled and see his true form. "Look at me," she said in a quiet voice.

He refused to look at her and kept his face turned, but she kept tugging at him. He couldn't take the small pleads she spoke and reluctantly turned his face to her but kept his eyes closed.

"Please look at me," she begged. He bowed his head down to try to hide his face again, but she brought her other hand to his cheek and raised his face back up, "Albert."

His eyes shot open when she called him by his name. She had never addressed him by his first name, so he knew she meant all seriousness. "You said my name," he pointed out in disbelief.

"I can call you 'Bertie' again."

He shook his head quickly but not at all violently. He didn't want her hands to slip away. "No, I like when you call me by my name instead."

She laughed lightly and gazed into his eyes. He felt naked under her inquisitive eye and he had the sudden urge to hide away from her again. But he fought the impulse. He could see in her eyes that she was deep in thought with curiosity and interest and he didn't want to ruin her stupor.

"Blue eyes," she declared spontaneously. He arched an eyebrow in query. "I imagine that your eyes were blue, maybe with a little grey."

His eyebrows furrowed in disheartenment. She noticed his dismay and tilted her head to the side, "What is it?"

He shook his head and started to pull her hands away.

"Wait," she called with urgency.

Wesker froze, still holding her wrists and her hands only an inch or so away from his skin, "Yes?"

She parted her lips to speak but lost her train of thought and frowned in frustration. He waited for an answer but after a few seconds, he gave up and pulled her hands away. He was about to stand when she called out again, "Albert, wait. Please."

He sighed impatiently and looked at her frantic expression. "If you start using my name against me—"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Little Bird?"

She smiled meekly and got up from the couch to stand in front of him. He looked up at her with a skeptical expression and nearly gasped when she grasped onto his jaw. She bent down and leaned her face to his, stopping only an inch between their lips, "I want to try something."

And before Wesker could reply, Sheva pressed her lips to his. Her full lips were so soft and the lightness of the kiss gradually deepened as he slowly responded to her. She smiled against the kiss at his uneasiness and she kneeled to stand on her knees to get a better angle of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She wanted him to know that she wanted this.

Wesker's head and body was doing something he wasn't familiar with. His mind awed about her small figure and feminine allure and his body responded to her little by little. No one had ever kissed him the way she was kissing him at that moment. She was so soft, gentle and kind. He could tell from the kiss that she was trying to go slow for him and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or embarrassed for that. He started wrapping his mind around what was happened and he pulled away a little.

"Are—what are—", he couldn't get out a single structured question at that moment in time if his life depended on it.

She shushed him and kissed his lips adoringly, "Just kiss me, alright?"

He wanted to laugh or maybe try to ask her another question but he couldn't get control of his body as he started to kiss her back and pulling her closer to him. He let go of the hesitance for this foreign feeling and willingly let her aroma, presence, and kisses drug him into ecstasy.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Love is in the air, my friends. I'm so happy we got to the point when they finally kissed :) Let me know what you guys think please!_

_The next few chapters are going to be a little slower in pace, but it won't be boring, I promise! I just wanted the story to take a break from surprises and calm it down for a moment to show this new emotion that Sheva and Bertie are feeling for each other. See you on Sunday! -Sarai_


	16. Affection

Chapter 16: Affection

**Author's note:** _When I started writing all together, I would listen to classical music while I wrote, but now I've been like really getting into Nine Inch Nails, Daft Punk and what not. I don't know why, but I wanted to share that with you all. :)_

_12hinata123__: I don't know if I'd rather be Sheva or Chris when she tells him about it… :P  
__Sheva Redfield__: Thanks, I'll do my best to keep up with the writing :) Sometimes I just feel the need to reach into my top hat and pull out a surprise, so who know? XOXO, God bless!  
__Mss. KB__: You are welcome! I felt it necessary to find something these two could have in common. :P I can only imagine how jealous Chris would be at this point! D:  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Oooh, that's really hard. Hmm. Well, before this, I liked Chris/Sheva more, but Sheva/Wesker has definitely really grown on me. I think I like both equally :)  
__wolfspiritqueen__: I think if there's enough people who want a lemon, I'll write one for this, but post it as a standalone one-shot. :D  
__Aries__: Hello Singapore citizen from America! :) Chris and Jill will have to zip it because they are in love! Or getting there… Bahaha, maybe that's what's happening to him, but I won't kill him off. I don't think someone of Bertie's background would just kill over because of these emotions, because the bastard won't die! But that's okay… :P Haha, please Chris and Jill, have mercy on these lovebirds! :) Thanks!  
Justsomegirl17: Haha, it's wise to take the protection over a choke hold… :D Oh, you're such a sweetie, I've been really working on it! ;D Oooh, being known for romance? I like it! Is the song about the bird or the country? O.o Arrivederci, peacock!  
Comix777: Maybe it was a therapy session… I bet Wesker needs one! :P Here's more too see. :)  
Ultimolu: *Slaps Wesker's hand* Leave Kiko alone, Bertie! Mm, I like fuzzy…so warm…and fuzzy._

_-Sarai_

* * *

Maybe she was trying to fool him to make an escape.

Wesker had thought that maybe Sheva had kissed him to put him in a vulnerable spot and escape when he wasn't on guard. He knew that she hated it here and she wanted to be free from this mansion in Ireland to leave and go home. Probably go home to the idiot Chris Redfield and go back to her normal life.

Maybe she was confused.

He most certainly was caught off guard when she pressed her lips to his and maybe she was just as muddled as he was. She could have been caught up in the moment and spontaneously kissed him out of pure curiosity.

Maybe she was happy here and wanted to kiss him.

He thought that this was the least plausible answer for the fact that he had taken her as prisoner and put her through things she was frightened by. But deep down in his cold shallow heart, Wesker hoped that she was at ease here and that when she had kissed him, she did it out of need and want.

He looked down when the woman in question shuffled a bit and snuggled closer to him. They lay on his bed in silence while Sheva slept with her cheek on his bare chest. He hadn't slept a wink; the wandering and contagious thoughts refused any form of rest. So here he lay; one hand on her back and the other on her arm, which was tightly wrapped around his torso.

Sometime while they were kissing, she had managed to slip his robe off and she had searched his chest, back and shoulders with her hands, learning every grove and bulge on his skin and muscles. They hadn't done any more than have a hot session of kissing. Sheva never implied that she wanted to go further and Wesker was still trying to get a grasp on the affection and attention she was giving him on his lips. Also, he wasn't sure if he could control himself if they had gone any further, afraid he'd hurt her in some way.

They kissed and searched one another's mouths for nearly two hours. Whether it was parting lips, touching tongues or kissing necks, Sheva was always the one make the next step. The entirety of the time they osculated, he was completely in awe of her and the way she took control of the situation. He was the kind of man to need the feeling of control, but when she would lead or make the next step, he found himself in wonder of her natural instinctiveness.

She had gotten tired after a while and had fallen asleep in his lap. As much as he enjoyed the comfort of her small figure cuddled on him, the sitting position he was in was most uncomfortable. So, with extreme gentleness, he picked her up and brought her to the bed. He was going to leave her there and let her sleep, but she had grabbed on to his hand and pulled him onto the bed. After contemplation, he surrendered and climbed under the covers with her. All that was heard throughout the night and early morning was silence and the sound of her steady breathing and occasional sleepy sigh.

Now he could hear the familiar sound of birds chirping outside the windows and the sun was slowly creeping into the large bedroom. The birds not only made him remember the small amount of his childhood that he could recall, but it now made him think of her; his Little Bird. He watched as her back slowly rose up and down as she breathed and found himself engrossed in such a simple bodily movement. Maybe it was for the fact that she was so small and delicate, but also strong and determined.

He began to stroke her back softly and soon found himself pressing his fingertips into her skin. The heat of her body seeped thought the cotton shirt she wore and warmed his hands wonderfully. He stopped when she shifted and brought her hand to her eyes.

"Don't stop," she insisted with a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes awake.

He smiled slightly and began to stroke her back again, "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly, did you sleep at all?"

"No, I don't need much sleep. I can go days without sleep."

She sat up and her eyes squinted as her sight adjusted to the early sunlight, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Three days ago."

She looked at him with shock written all over her soft features, "You should sleep, that's a long time."

"I'll be fine, Little Bird. I'm not tired in the slightest."

She nodded gently; she wasn't going to push the subject because she knew he would just refuse the suggestion of rest. She leaned to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. After pulling back a little, she ran her fingertip along his lips and admired how soft yet rough they were. She smiled and kissed him again, but with more passion and tenderness. He didn't respond right away, so she caressed his cheek to let him know that she wanted him to reciprocate. He did as she hinted and kissed her back, but a little more gently.

She pulled away after a few minutes and looked into his eyes, not at all scared or put off by the red shade that colored them. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked with great bewilderment.

"You're hesitant when I kiss you."

Wesker's eyes wandered down to her lap as he thought of a response. He hated to admit that he was slightly embarrassed to confess to her his reasoning for being cautious. "No one's ever kissed me the way you do."

She cocked her head to the side, "What way do I kiss you?"

"You don't kiss with selfish lust, you're kisses are…affectionate."

"You mean like this," she whispered seductively to him as she kissed him with adoration and the affection he spoke of.

He chuckled and smiled when she pulled away, "Yes, like that. Never have I felt that when someone's kissed me or when I kissed them."

"What about Excella? It seemed she really had feelings for you."

Wesker scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Excella was naïve and didn't know what she wanted. The feelings she had were not shared. She wanted and wanted and she wore me out."

"Wore you out?" she inquired with giggles.

"Yes, she wanted sex all the time and could never keep her hands to herself."

Sheva started giggling uncontrollably, "You're just too old for the young and energetic ones."

"I am not old," he reacted with a sound of defense, "I may have been born a while ago, but I have a young body."

She managed to slow the laughter down, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

He became silent as she straightened her clothes out and combed the tangles in her hair with her hands. She could feel his brooding gaze on her, so she looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, "Something on your mind?"

He shook his head in demur, but Sheva knew something was bothering him. "What is it, Bertie?"

"We're back to 'Bertie'?"

"I suppose I'll swap back and forth," she answered with a shrug of the shoulders, "Now spill it."

He let out an irritated sigh, but spoke his thoughts anyway, "I was just wondering if you have someone waiting for you back home?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise but just as quickly as they rose, they furrowed in contemplation. "Not really. I mean, I guess you can say I had started something with Chris."

Wesker growled at the name, but when he noticed the hurt his angry response did to her, he rubbed her arm in apology. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she whispered, "In all honesty, I haven't really thought about him…not because I don't care, but because I didn't think I'd ever see him again, so I didn't want to dwell and tear myself apart pondering what he was doing at that moment."

Wesker felt a pang of guilt from her words. He was the one to take her away from her friends and now she was left feeling lonely and abandoned. He thought for a long time if he really wanted to ask her what he was thinking about. After a small moment, he made her look up at him, "Do you want to be free?"

She let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped over in exhaustion, "If you asked me that a few days ago I would have told you I wanted out and that I wanted my freedom, but I don't know anymore."

A small light of hope could be seen for Wesker and he could feel his heartbeat quicken in pace, "Little Bird, are you happy here?"

Sheva's eyes searched his face and she could see the anticipation her answer gave him and it felt like her heart was playing double-dutch in her ribcage, "I think I am."

Before he could give a sigh of relief or a grateful smile, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her. He carefully rubbed her back and found himself becoming comfortable with the embrace and held her with just as much tightness.

Little kisses and pecks were placed on his neck and shoulder, hands roamed his chest with greed and passion, sighs and quiet moans were played into his ear. She turned his face to her and she kissed him with an appetite and craving, and before he knew it, she crawled onto his lap and straddled him.

She parted from him slightly and looked into his eyes with so much warmth, "Albert, I'm happy here, but I do want my freedom. I want to be able to leave and walk around, to be able to breathe fresh air without the feeling I have go back inside right away. And even though I want independence, I want to be here with you."

Wesker took in every word and for once in his life, he was speechless. He gazed into her young hazel eyes and found serenity and harmony. "I am not an affection man, Little Bird. I cannot show appreciation easily and it's not easy for me to speak it, but I want you to know that to hear those words, I can feel myself opening up and that's because of you."

A wide smile appeared on Sheva's face and she kissed him softly and with another emotion she was shocked to feel. She was not going to speak of this emotion to him—at least not right away. She deepened the kiss and knew the emotion she sensed was one she rarely felt; she felt love.

**Author's note: **_Sheva, darling, these feelings are natural. Don't be ashamed. Embrace them with your new lover! :D_

_In the next chapter, we are in the perspective of Sheva about the woohoo part and such. And other juicy things happen. I didn't write a lemon for this story, but if there are enough people who want one, I'll write one on the side and post it as its own story, but it'll be meant for this one. If that makes sense._

_See on Tuesday! -Sarai_


	17. Incapable

Chapter 17: Incapable

**Author's note: **_Oooh, we hit over 100 reviews on this story! Margarita celebration party!_

_Justsomegirl17__: Yes, I do think a little too much, for which bites me in the buttocks later! Oh, I'm so flattered you noticed my French! :D Haha. Oooh, watch out Nicholas Sparks! No, I kid. :) Oh boy, Chris would turn into the hulk if he finds out about Sheva and Wesker's 'bonding' ;D Oh, haha, sounds like a silly song! Arrivederci, coffee bean!  
__Sheva Redfield__: I hope you had a wonderful time in church! Well, thank you too! :) Get some good rest and have lovely day! XOXO :)  
__Comix777__: Kissing for two hours isn't that bad. :P Yeah, last one was a little slower, but I felt we just needed a moment from surprises and take a break from the plot, but we're getting back to it in this one. Bye bye now! :P  
__Ultimolu__: Haha, alrighty, I'll try to write up a lemon soon! Wesker paid attention to Sheva in the game. (Super sad face.) But that's why there's FanFiction. :D  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Here's more for you. :)  
Lollipop Lolli: Haha, yes, I like them equally. That's probably cheating, but I can't decide. :) Thanks, I'm glad you like it!_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Sheva was never aware what 'love making' truly meant until that morning. She had been with a fair amount of men, but when they would become intimate, it would just be sex. Not even that—a roll in the sack was more like it. But as she panted and dug her nails into her lover's flesh, she knew that that was love making, and she never wanted to stop. But her body and strength begged for a break and after long hours and many exhilarating bursts of joy and pleasure, she had grown exhausted and lay lazily on the bed.

If you had told her only two weeks ago that she'd be kissing Albert Wesker—and she was the one to initiate the kiss—, she'd call you a liar and refer you to the nearest mental facility. But she would have to swallow those words, because not only had she kissed the tall blonde, she had made passionate love to him. And she didn't regret any moment of it.

Just like the kissing, she was the one to initiate the idea of sex and after a few of 'are you sure' and 'we can stop if you want to', he had finally committed to the act and to her. And if she had to say so, he committed 100%.

So here she laid, on the large, warm bed, tangled in blankets and pillows surrounding the room. It was now the late evening and the sun had said farewell for the day. She reached her hand to the other side of the bed, anticipating the feeling of his skin on her fingertips, but after a moment of patting and searching, she grasped nothing but sheets. She sat up with a frown and looked to the other side but found herself to be alone on the oversized mattress. She gave out an irritated growl and pouted like a child.

"I'm right here, Little Bird," his voiced called.

Sheva looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Wesker in a large chair that sat a few feet from the bed. He wore his black lounge pants but his chest was bare. Sheva couldn't help but desire to run her hands all over him. She wrapped a sheet around her body and crawled off the bed to get to him. Once she stood, she noticed he had a few manila folders and plenty of papers in his lap. She gestured with her eyes that she wanted him to move the paperwork from his lap so she could sit down.

"I have to look at these," he said with a gentle shake of his head. But when she gave him the large glassy eyes and pouty frown, he sighed heavily and picked the papers up and moved them to the side table next to him, "Alright."

She smiled widely and cuddled into his lap, "You can't deny me, and you know that."

He chuckled quietly as he wrapped his arm around her as his other hand stroked her back. "I'm learning that now."

"Good," she replied with a kiss on his cheek, "What were you looking at?"

"It's information on Elliot's location."

"Oh," she uttered with raised brows, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the outskirts of London, in a small facility that doesn't look to have the greatest security."

"How are you so sure about that?" she asked with friendly curiosity.

"Well, from security camera's, the refuge of the place is poor and can be easily manipulated," he spoke with logic, "Also, its Elliot. Ever since he was a boy he was never completely sane and what he's up to now is just a final attempt to be accepted as a Spencer."

"I don't know him, but I feel sorry for him," Sheva whispered.

"Do not pity him. He's always been mischievous and he never matured. He hurt many children along with his father, in hopes to be great."

She sighed softly, "If you say so…"

"Little Bird," he beckoned for her to look at him, "What he went through as an infant had changed him for the rest of his life and he will always be the way he is now. And you are nothing like him or that horrid family. You fortunately got your mother's genetics and traits. Can't say the same for Isaac though."

"What are you talking about? Isaac is a good guy."

"I'm not saying he isn't, but he looks like his father, poor thing."

"That's rude," Sheva said and hit his shoulder in good-nature, "He is a good looking young man. Gangly, but still handsome."

"If you say so," he repeated her earlier words. He continued to stroke her back and admired her thoughtful expression, "Something on your mind?"

Her eyebrows met in thought and she looked at him with a pensive appearance, "Did Oswell or Elliot have anything to do with my parent's death?"

Wesker was quiet for a while, considering his next words. "Elliot was. He found out where your mother was, and it might have been jealousy, but when he discovered she had married a different man and that he was now the father figure to you, he had them assassinated. In some ways I have to thank him."

"How could you thank him?!" she shouted as she stood and backed away from him. His eyes went wide as he realized her sudden separation. "They were my parent's!"

"That's not what I meant. I didn't finish what I was saying. What I meant was I have to thank him for the fact that he never told Oswell that you were still alive, so they never got to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," he pleaded as he held his hands out for her to take.

She hesitantly took a step to him and let his arms engulf her. She sighed softly when he brought her closely to his naked chest and found herself relaxing as his steady heartbeat lulled her. "I didn't mean to get upset, but I thought…"

"I know," he assured her as he rested his chin on her hair, "You had every right to get upset." Next thing he knew, he was being lead to the bed with his Little Bird gazing at him with sultry eyes. He gulped hard and followed her lead.

* * *

Wesker sat against the bedframe as he tried to clear his head from the foggy sexual atmosphere. He smiled when Sheva let out a long sigh of exhaustion and as she leaned her back against his chest. Her head was resting on his collarbone and her hands lay on his thighs, slightly tracing his skin. He pulled her up a little higher so that he could kiss her temple, in which she giggled and leaned into his kiss.

"That feels good," she whispered when he began to bite at her earlobe.

"I'll keep that in mind." She shivered deliciously when the velvet sound of his voice played in her ear and his hot breath heated her skin.

He lowered their bodies into the covers and cradled her from behind with his arm wrapped around her waist. She cuddled into him and held onto his arm affectionately. "Finally tired?" she inquired with a sly grin that she knew he couldn't see.

"Finally," he said with a heavy breath.

Sheva was the first to fall asleep and Wesker watched the moon outside shine into the room with its silver light. He looked to the small woman in his arms and felt something inside of him he was not familiar with—though she was making him feel a lot of things he had never felt before. She was showing and giving him so much, and he felt that he was giving nothing in return. She deserved someone who was as generous as she was and something that could be there for her always; and Wesker knew he wasn't that kind of someone. He wasn't the right person for her. He could never give her what she gave to him because he wasn't capable.

He closed his eyes when sleep had finally made its appearance and led him into a deep and thoughtful slumber.

* * *

"I want to go with you."

Wesker looked down at her with stern eyes as he zipped up his leather suit. "You will stay here. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt."

Sheva followed him as he made his way to the exit. She had just barely gotten her shirt on when he opened the door. "I'm going with you, Bertie."

He snarled under his breath and rolled his eyes. "No, you are not." He was declining her request to go with him to England and to find and kill Elliot Spencer. He had woken up that morning and knew that today was the day he was going to destroy the heir. But now, Sheva was tugging at his arm, claiming that she wanted to go along and slay Elliot with him.

"Yes, I am," she shot back.

He stopped his striding and turned to her and clutched at her shoulders, "Little Bird, be good and stay here in the safety of this home."

"Albert, he's my father and I want to see him dead."

"Oh, so now you play the father card."

She scoffed, "He killed my parents and I need to avenge their deaths and the only way I can have that reassurance is when he is dead. And I intend to watch him take his last breath."

The perseverance in her gaze made his goose bumps stand and he knew then that he was not going to be able to change her mind or refuse her any longer. "Fine, but you have to promise you'll stand behind me. If you get hurt—"

"I'll be fine, I promise. But I'm standing by your side."

He let out a tired sigh, "Get ready then."

She nodded and headed to her bedroom to take a quick shower and get a change of clothes. He watched her retreating back and he couldn't help but notice the growing feeling of harm in their path. Whether it was an emotional or physical destruction he could sense, he wasn't sure. But no matter what happened, he knew that he wanted and he was going to be the one to take the blow to keep her safe.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jill asked looking at Chris sitting next to her in the seat of the plane that they had been on for so long now.

"I feel… I don't know," he replied while looking out the window.

She scrutinized his profile and tried to diagnose what he was thinking, but his expression held an emotion she wasn't sure of, "What is it, Chris?"

He looked down at his hands and tried to translate his thoughts and feelings into words; something he was never good at. "It's like I can feel her. I know that sounds crazy."

"No, it doesn't," she said quickly, "What do you mean you can feel her?"

"I feel that she's close, like we're getting closer to finding Sheva."

She leaned over and patted his shoulder gently, "We are getting closer. We know where Spencer is and once we get rid of him, we will know where she is and then she'll be safe again."

"I know, you're right," he declared with a nod, "We're getting her back. How much longer till we land?"

She looked at her wrist watch and counted for a quick moment, "Should be two hours and we land in London, and then we get ready and head for Spencer's estate."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Dun dun dun…nn…nnn…_

_I don't know. I don't want to say too much about what happens in the next chapters because we're getting closer to the end. What I'll tell you is that Isaac tries to convince Sheva from going with Wesker to kill Elliot, and we have a slower moment between Wesker and Sheva that I feel is necessary. It's almost sad the end is coming, but all good things must come to an end. Maybe._

_-Sarai_


	18. Apology

Chapter 18: Apology

**Author's not**e: _So, very quickly, I just wanted to say that I'll be getting to that lemon for this story that I promised some people. My time to write seems to be dwindling, but I'll type it up sometime and post it soon. Thanks. :)_

_Justsomegirl17__: Then those must be the people that don't think at all! :P Well, Chris is nearly the size of the Hulk, he's just peach, not green… :P Haha, I take it as a compliment, so thank you! Best name for a turkey! :D Arrivederci, starfish!  
__Comix777__: Haha, finally? :P I kid. Thanks, here's more for you.  
__Ultimolu__: Bum bum bum… *big vibrating sound effects*  
__Lollipop Lolli__: Chris getting closer to Sheva? He sure is! :o :D  
__Mr. BSAA__: Oooh, I'm glad you like it! I think if Chris finds out, he will flip his sh*t… :D  
__Mss. KB__: Good day Karina! Hmm, maybe you're psychic, because I see Sheva and Chris meeting soon too… :o I hope it will be good!  
__12hinata123__: Maybe a little insecurity, but I think he feels more guilt than anything. =/  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Oooh, I like intense. :P_

_-Sarai_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?" Isaac questioned as Sheva combed her wet hair out with urgency.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, "And I better hurry, he'll probably leave without me."

He nodded as he looked around her room with a solicitous eye, "Are you coming back?"

"Of course I'm coming back, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling you won't be back."

Sheva stopped combing and placed the brush on the vanity. She turned to him and placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her, "I'm coming back, Isaac. Everything's going to be fine. Bertie will be there with me."

He wanted to say more on the subject of her leaving, but he dropped it in frustration. "I know, I'm just worried is all."

"And thank you for worrying, but it's not necessary."

He sighed heavily and quickly decided to change the subject, "What's going on between you and Wesker?"

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly.

He stood and looked down at her with a steady gaze, "Sheva, there's something going on. What is it?"

Her shoulders slouched with defeat, but inside she was slightly excited to talk to someone about it. "I don't know what to call it, but I guess…we're together."

"Sheva, you have to be careful," Isaac responded instantly.

She laced up her dark brown ankle boots under her jeans and rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her. "I think I'll be fine, Isaac. Albert won't hurt me."

"I don't think he will, it's the people who want Wesker dead that will search for you and harm you."

Sheva stood straight and patted his arm, "I'm a big girl, Isaac. I can take care of myself. Plus, no one can really find out."

After a long time of thought and debating, he finally let it go. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her or warn her any more. He pulled her into a tight hug and smoothed her hair, "Be careful. Don't get into any trouble or danger."

She smiled up at him, but after hearing those words, the smile faded and disappeared. Chris had spoken those same words to her when he left for America and only a matter of hours later, Wesker had captured her. She wasn't afraid of Wesker, but she feared that hearing those words was a sign or omen that something was going to happen and it wasn't sitting well with her.

* * *

Wesker waited for Sheva impatiently at the entrance of the mansion. It had been twenty minutes after they parted and he considered taking off without her, just because he wanted to keep her safe. But as he was pondering the idea once again, he saw her striding towards him. He held his breath as he observed her walk and appearance; her hair was still damp, but it was held up in a ponytail and the fringe was quickly drying on her forehead. She wore a lavender blouse and dark colored jeans, with dark colored boots peaking from under the pant. For a quick moment, she reminded him of the girl he fought in Kijuju.

Sheva had an amused smile on her lips. She could see his eyes roaming all over her body and she hoped it was an attractive outfit she wore. She stepped up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Ready?"

"As long as you are."

She nodded sternly and grabbed onto his head, "Lead the way."

Wesker looked at their joined hands and forced back a smile. This was a moment of all seriousness and he couldn't get out of focus on such an important task and mission. Instead of leading her out the doors, he pulled her along to a door that she assumed was a closet, but when he opened it she was mistaken of its true purpose. It was a small hallway with stairs that led up a few floors. They climbed to the final step and Wesker opened the door that was at the top of the staircase and it lead to the rooftop of the estate.

Sheva squinted at the direct sunlight, but quickly adjusted to the invading light and could make out a small jet a few yards away from her. Wesker starting walking towards the form of transportation and pulled her along with him in a gentle lock of hands. He started to climb up the steel stairs that led to the entrance of the jet and let Sheva go in first. Once she was in, she took in the small space. It was slightly cramped, but for a jet, that wasn't surprising. It was cream colored with red accents. She took a seat in one of the two cream soft leather chairs and watched as Wesker walked to the cockpit.

He opened the door and looked at the pilot. He had gotten ahold of an old Umbrella Secret Service Agent, one he could trust. HUNK had gotten back to him immediately when Wesker asked for assistance in the process of ridding the world of Elliot Spencer. He had only met the idiot once, but it was best if the man was killed. He had no sense of responsibility and if he got ahold of anything like what Wesker was talking about, then the world would be screwed.

"Ready to take off," the secret agent called out.

Wesker nodded in response and left the cockpit. HUNK was a man of many secrets, but he was an honorable man and Wesker knew he could trust him to a great extent. He had been faithful to Umbrella to the end and had been very handy and reliable after the fall of the pharmaceutical corporation. He informed him of his intentions to murder Spencer, but he never told him of Sheva Alomar or what her purpose was. It could cause a lot of trouble for both him and HUNK, so it was best to keep tightlipped about it all. He took a seat across from Sheva, buckled his seatbelt and told her to do the same.

"How long will it take to get there?" she inquired as she buckled herself in.

"Since we're on a jet, it should only take about 45 minutes. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she insisted softly as she looked out at the small window. The jet started to move forward and soon lifted off the ground, soaring skyward.

Once the small jet leveled out, Wesker studied her closely, "You're thinking about something." She shrugged nonchalantly at his observation. "Tell me, Little Bird."

If Sheva had a weakness when it came to Wesker, it was the nickname he called her by. He never called her by her first name or her last; just 'Little Bird' and she didn't want to be addressed by anything else but that. "Just preparing myself."

He nodded softly. He already knew what she was preparing for. She was about to meet her biological father and it must have been pretty overwhelming. He looked up to her when she called him by his name, in which he was still getting used to.

"Yes?"

She continued to look out the window, "In Kijuju, why did you ignore me the whole time?"

Wesker was caught off guard by the question, but quickly recovered to answer her, "Well, I couldn't make it obvious that I knew who you were. Why do you ask that?"

"You had your eye set on Chris the entire time, so it just seemed that you never noticed me."

He leaned across to her and placed a hand in her lap, which she took in her own immediately. He gestured with a nod for her to come over and after a moment to take off her seat belt, she climbed over to him and cuddled in his lap like she had so many times before. He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close, "I was watching you the whole time. But if I showed any interest, my plans would have been made obvious. So I had to focus on something other than you, which I must admit was quite difficult. And the easiest thing to distract myself with was the steroid American."

She giggled at the last comment and looked at him, "He says he never used any of that stuff."

Wesker traced his bare fingertips along her jaw and collarbone, "Let's not talk about him, if you don't mind."

She nodded softly and kissed his hand, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

He thought for a moment, he wasn't sure why, but he had this growing need to apologize to her about everything. The words were sneaking up his throat and he decided to speak them, "I want to say I'm sorry."

Her eyes furrowed in surprise mixed with skepticism. "Why do you want to apologize?"

"Because of the things I've done. To people, to animals…to you."

"What have you done to me?" she asked rather interested.

"I have done many things to you," he said as he looked passed her at nothing in particular.

She laid her finger under his chin and brought him to look at her, "Like what?"

"I spread Uroboros around Kijuju and killed many of your men," he said in a low voice, "I must say that I don't feel much guilt towards their deaths but I do for the sorrow you felt for them."

Sheva took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I was sad because I could not protect them. I felt as if I failed my people and that it was my fault for all their deaths."

"But it wasn't," he replied urgently, "It was mine, don't blame yourself for it."

"In a way it was, Albert," she whispered, "Maybe not directly, but I had a part in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of who my father is," she finally opened her eyes to reveal grief, "If it weren't for my presence there, then all those people would be safe and Uroboros never would have been exposed there."

Guilt that Wesker had been feeling a lot of lately had snuck back into his veins and coursed through his body. The look on her face brought him much anguish and right then, he wished he could take what he had done in Kijuju back. He wanted to erase the torment she felt and replace it with a different fate. He was a man of his own doings, and there were things he would never feel guilty about, that was just who he was. But the amount of guilt and remorse he held towards her was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry."

Sheva looked to him with a numb expression, "You don't need to apologize. What's done is done. I just wish I was born to a different father. I wish my parents were still alive and I wish I never knew of the creatures and monsters that roamed this earth."

He thought it wasn't possible, but more guilt filled him. "If I could take back what I did in Kijuju, I would do it in a heartbeat. I wish I could bring your parents back and take away the sorrow and grief you feel."

Her eyes watered lightly and her nose had a red tinge to it. She blinked once and a lone tear fell down her cheek, trailing down her face and moving with the curves of her nose and lips. He was quick to wipe away the tear and cradle her face in his hand.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," she muttered, "I hate crying."

"Don't apologize, Little Bird. If you need to cry, then let it out. I won't judge you for something I cannot do."

"You can't cry?"

He shook his head and was relieved to see her tears slow down, "I can never recall doing such a thing. I've only seen people do it once in a while and every time someone does, I always pitied them. But not you. You make me wish I could do something as simple as cry."

She chuckled softly and wiped her eyes of any remaining salty tears. "You make it sound so poetic. Crying is a terrible feeling. Your head feels heavy and your eyes sting. And you should never look in a mirror when you cry because you realize what an ugly crier you are."

He let out an amused laugh, "You are not an ugly crier. You're quite beautiful when you cry."

Sheva tried to hide her modesty with a roll of the eyes, but her cheeks reddened from the compliment he gave her to a much more subtle shade of red than her nose. "Thank you."

Without saying a word, he brought her lips to his and kissed her gently and he knew he needn't do anything else, for the fact that he knew she would jump onto the bandwagon and lead their kiss. It was the one thing he didn't mind, being the one to follow, for her kisses always led him to a place of serenity and peace. Something he never felt and now he held it with great appreciation.

She kissed him back, but she kept the kiss gentle and slow. Where they were going and what they were going to do was something of great concentration and a lot of thought needed to be put into the mission. So she kept the kiss simple, for the main reason if she went faster or deeper, she wouldn't be able to focus on what was to come and she would never want to leave the jet, knowing she would get carried away and go much farther than kissing.

They kissed for a while but for the rest of the short flight, she just sat in his lap quietly, contemplating what she wanted to say to Elliot. She knew what she wanted to do to him, but coming up with words to speak to him was proving to be quite a difficult task.

"Landing in five," HUNK called over the intercom.

Sheva sat up, but before she stood, she brought him into a kiss that held much affection. It wasn't a kiss asking for more or one that said craving, but it was a kiss of forlorn and promise. One that would hint what was to come after completing something or one that you would get after being separated for a long time and finally being reunited. He was going to tell her that she could stay in the jet while he took care of Elliot, but before he could utter a word, she crawled out of his lap and moved to her own seat. She pulled the buckle over her and locked herself in place.

"Let's get this over with," she said with a surprisingly calm voice.

Within five minutes, they were landed on a desolate dirt road. She and Wesker stepped out and immediately Sheva felt the humidity hit her skin and it felt like the atmosphere was hugging every part of her body. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she was used to the climate. Green grass and trees surround them and nothing could be seen in the distance for miles except for nature. After closing the jet's door, Wesker stood next to her and to her shock, he picked her up and with his hands he wrapped her legs around her waist.

"What on earth are you doing?" she inquired with a confused look on her face. "If you're doing what I think you're doing, then you should have told me on the jet."

Wesker couldn't hold back the laugh at her assumption. "No, we have to get to Elliot's estate and we have to get there quick."

"So why didn't you get ahold of a car?"

"We don't need a car."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, the scenery was whizzing past them as Wesker took off running with her in his arms. She shut her eyes tight, trying to keep herself from fainting or becoming sick. It looked like the road was moving at an incredible speed and felt as if she was still from any movement. She clutched onto him and hid her face in his neck as he ran for Elliot Spencer's home.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Bertie has the need for speed…_

_I'm kinda nervous about the next chapter because I'm scared some people will hate me. And saying this is probably not making anything better. But you will just have to wait and see, and you will have to trust me on where this is going and how it will end._

_See you Saturday. -Sarai_


	19. Run Daddy Run

Chapter 19: Run Daddy Run

**Author's note: **_About that lemon. It's going to take some time until I get to writing it. Some personal things have come up in my life and I need to pay attention to those right now. It sucks, but its life. Apologies for the typos or misspellings, I don't have the time to edit right now. Bear with me. :)_

_Ultimolu__: Yeah, I usually edit the chapters right away, but I couldn't get to it that fast this time. :P But thanks though. What?! Sheva was the only supposed to hear that apology! D: I kid, I kid. For a maybe not so odd reason, I imagine Chris having the Schwarzenegger voice if he finds out about Sheva and Bertie… :P Thanks bunches, I'm glad you like it. I really like HUNK, so I was happy I could include him somehow.  
__Justsomegirl17__: Oh my gosh, that is his name! For now one, he's the Peach Hulk to me… :D Oh, you're just too sweet! Well, I'm glad that you feel sympathy for these characters. :) It makes perfect sense! I can count on you in case everyone hates it. :DDD Arrivederci, you sweet thang! ;)  
__Lollipop Lolli__: I promise I won't kill off anyone! At least no one important to us. :)  
__Comix777__: I'm the youngest girl of seven kids and I get protective over them, so Isaac is a good man and brother. :) Wesker is too cool for cars, he's Albert Wesker! All of eternity? Oh, the pressure… :P  
__12hinata123__: Jill will faint and Chris will shit his pants when they see Sheva and Wesker. Best to avoid that reaction… :P  
__wolfspiritqueen__: Thanks. I don't know how bad people could react, so I just anticipate the worst, just in case. :)  
__Mr. BSAA__: Here's more for you. :)  
__Aries__: Haha, I'm sorry if your bill is expensive! If Wesker shows back up in the franchise, It won't surprise me… :o In 6, his son was in it, so Bertie is gonna have to come back and pay child support or something. XP Ahaha, that makes me think of The Final Countdown! You don't need to apologize, I love long reviews. :)  
__Kitkat1690__: Your reviews is so amazing, I don't know how to respond. All I can say is that I'm happy you feels warm and thank you very much!_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Wesker and Sheva moved through the corridors with ease. He had been right when he said that Elliot didn't have much security, because the few that they came in contact with, Wesker would kill them quickly. Sheva wanted to plead and tell him not to kill, but he was adamant that he must. If they knew anything about who Sheva was and her significance, they could prove to be another threat and they needed to be killed. So she stayed quite as he did the work. She was going to save her energy for Elliot.

HUNK had made it to the small mansion and stayed on the roof to scope out any possible enemies waiting to attack. He had only called in once to them to let them know that the coast was clear and they were safe for the time being. Wesker led her to the top floor after eliminating all the men on the second and first floor.

"He's on the top floor, and he mostly likely knows we're here," Wesker said to Sheva as they climbed the small flight of stairs.

Her reply was a simple nod. Her stomach was in knots and her nerves buzzed within in her, and all the while it debilitated her ability to speak. They made it to the top floor and just before they went to open the only door on the floor, Wesker grabbed her shoulders and brought her to look up at him.

"He's going to taunt you. I don't want you to listen to one word he says, do you understand?" Again, she gave him a nod in response. "Little Bird," he beckoned her to look at him, "I'm going to kill him, is that alright with you?"

Sheva was taken aback by his need for permission. She looked into his dark glasses with an arched brow, and after a few seconds, she nodded softly. "Yes. I'd rather you do it, I don't think I have the strength to kill him."

He brushed her fringe off her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You can do this. We'll be in and out."

And with that, they opened the doors and stepped into the dim office. It was in pristine condition with perfectly stained wooden walls and matching floors. Deep red drapes hung from the tall windows and were opened to tiny slivers to let in the smallest bit of sunlight. The ceiling was so tall that Sheva could feel her neck ache just looking up at it. It was tiled with painted ceramic tiles that were designed in some type of vines and reefs with a red 'S' written on every tile. No doubt that these 'S's stood for 'Spencer'.

The office was dark and large, but it appeared to be empty. One side of the room had a door that led to a much smaller room that Wesker assumed was the place Elliot kept his files. And on the other side of the room were rows upon rows of bookshelves that were filled to the brink with hardcover literature.

Sheva motioned with a nod towards the bookshelves, "I'll check over here."

He nodded hesitantly and quietly made his way to the small conjoined room. Sheva watched as he disappeared into the room and turned to go for the bookshelves. Wesker had given her a handgun just in case, and now she held it with a tight grip. Holding the handgun to her side, pointing to the ground, she walked to the books. She looked past one row and found it to be empty, the next one was alone as well, and so was the last row. She stood straight and rubbed her eyes. _Where is he?_

"There you are," a deep, wavering voice called, "My, you've grown up!"

Sheva snapped around quickly and gasped when stood in front of her was a middle aged man, balding white hair, with bright blue eyes. He wore a deep green lounging robe and pajamas underneath, and his smile was a cold one. The man standing in front of her was Elliot Spencer.

"I'm going to kill you," was all Sheva could utter out. Her mind was racing but all she saw was red, and Elliot was the bull's eye.

"Why would you kill your father?" he inquired with a deadly grin.

"You're not my father! You killed my father when I was 8."

He scoffed harshly and waved a hand at her in boredom, "That man wasn't your father, I am. But yes, I did kill him. Tell me, how is your mother?"

Sheva growled at him as she brought the gun up and looked down the barrel, pointing it right at his head. "You killed her too, asshole."

Elliot stared right at the gun with a pleased expression, "Oh yes, that's right. I always forget about that little whore."

"Watch what you say about her," she shouted at him.

"Oh please, little girl, you never knew who your mother was and what a little slut she was. Sleeping with a stranger," he spoke as he brought his hand to his chest, signaling that he was the stranger. "And not even bothering with protection. She was a hot little thing, you know. One I like to call a screamer."

Sheva took a step towards him with her hand firmly on the gun, her finger just itching to pull the trigger. "Then she ran away when she found out what a little shit you and your family was. But they're all dead, isn't that right? Just you left, but that won't last for long."

Elliot wagged his finger in front of her, "Even if you do kill me, child, you and that pathetic excuse for a son, Isaac, will be still alive. Therefore, the Spencer blood still exists!"

"Isaac and I aren't like you," she retorted quickly, "We're our own people and we are strong enough to prove so. Unlike you who is still trying to prove to daddy that your more than just a pitiful offspring. You were just cells to him and now he's dead. You can never show him what a waste of DNA you were."

Elliot's face turned red with anger and he grabbed for the barrel of her gun, but Sheva pulled the trigger quickly, blowing a hole through his hand. He wailed in pain and hunched in pain, but in the process he pulled out a revolver he was hiding in his robe and shot at Sheva. She backed up immediately and clutched at her shoulder and the next thing she saw was Elliot being thrown across the room.

Wesker was looking through files when he heard a gunshot and then another. He stormed for the direction of the noise and found Elliot holding a gun at Sheva. He gripped onto the Spencer's arm and threw him with ease across the room. He looked to Sheva, quickly grabbed for her and inspected her bleeding shoulder.

"Where did he hit you?" he asked with urgency.

She eased her palm away from the wound, "The bullet just grazed me, but it burns."

He studied the wound and grew furious. He set her down in a chair that was against the wall in of the rows of the bookshelves, "Stay here."

Sheva was going to protest, but he was gone in a flash. All she could her were grunts and yelps coming from Elliot. She thought about following Wesker, but she stayed seated for the fact that she didn't want to see what he would do to Elliot and she had already said to the Spencer what she wanted to say. She decided that in one minute she'd follow the gasps coming from the middle of the office.

Wesker had Elliot in a choke hold and he was twisting his neck slowly, breaking tendons to cause pain but making sure not to break his neck just yet.

"So you helped the girl, huh ole Albert?"

Wesker tightened the grip on his neck, refusing to answer his question.

"Oh, come on ole boy! Don't tell me you love my daughter?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," the blonde replied through gritted teeth.

"You're pathetic! Falling for a Spencer, whose grandfather you killed!"

"Now I'm going to kill you."

Elliot managed to get out a harsh laugh, "Yes, I suppose you will. Then are you going to go have a beautiful family with the bastard? Raise little demon children and teach them the ways of the family business? I actually feel bad for the girl if she has to spend the rest of her life with you."

Wesker slammed the man's head against the wooden desk and brought him back into a choke hold, "You know the best part about Oswell? He loved me more than he ever did you. And even greater, I never even cared for the old fool! He was a worthless man who was just part of my scheme. Oh, how the way his heart beat in my hand when I ripped it out of his chest. Thump, thump, thump."

Elliot screamed in rage as Wesker continued to say 'thump' into his ear. "Maybe that's true, but then again, you were just a batch of superior intellectual genes. You were always just a project. That's what he called you, 'Project Wesker'."

Wesker was aware of Oswell's nickname for him and he grew the ability to ignore the demeaning nickname. So Elliot saying it now had no effect on him nor would it ever. Wesker looked up when he saw Sheva walk in and from what it looked like, she hadn't heard anything. She was holding her shoulder with a blank expression.

"Look whose come to join us, Albert! The Spencer prodigy!" the balding man cried out, "Tell me, what are you going to do with her? Are you going to make her your prisoner for life? Are you going to make her suffer being with you? Or are you going to be the good guy, whom I don't think you are capable of being, and set her free?"

Wesker and Sheva stayed silent as they stared at one another. Sheva waited for him to respond and anticipated his answer, while Wesker searched for one in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, we don't have all day," Elliot yelled.

"You talk too much," Sheva snarled at her 'sperm donor'.

"Ha," he coughed out, "He'll kill you my dear. Like a toothpick. And from what I can see in your eyes, you fear that."

Sheva took a step towards them and bent over a bit to look Elliot dead in the eye, "I do not fear death. But when I do die, I intend to deserve it. And you, you deserve to die."

And within a second, Wesker twisted his arms and broke the man's neck. Sheva closed her eyes as Elliot's body went limp in Wesker's grip. The blonde stood and let the body fall to the floor. He took a step towards Sheva and held out a hand to her, but she turned away and declined his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just need a moment."

Wesker watched as her back shuddered slightly as she wept quietly. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but something held him back. He had just killed her father right in front of her and he was the one to cause the grief. He was snapped out of his mental beat down when his earpiece came to life with HUNK's voice.

"BSAA is making way inward to the mansion. I'm heading for the jet, I'll wait eight minutes, and then I take off with or without you," the agent said in monotone.

"Roger," Wesker called over the earpiece. He looked at Sheva and dared to touch her arm softly. She jumped but didn't push away. "We should probably leave. Elliot might have called for more men."

She nodded and started walking for the exit. Wesker followed behind her and it felt like time was becoming slower and slower as they made way towards the home elevator. He should have told her that the company she worked for was here, but he couldn't utter the words out. Something was holding it back. He looked at her shoulder and without thinking, he grabbed her arm and gently rubbed his fingertips on her wound. She stopped walking and looked down at his hand.

She noticed the sad look on his face, "It'll heal within a few days, I'll be fine," she reassured him.

Wesker could feel his body becoming heavy and his heart ached. She had gotten hurt and he couldn't stop it. He looked into her eyes and saw the youth that brightened them. She was so young and had so much potential. She would be a great woman and soldier and she had so much ahead of her. Wesker's hand dropped from her arm and he leaned around her to press the elevator button. Before the doors opened, he grasped onto her jaw and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. He held onto her firmly and tried to convey the affection he felt for her at that moment and did his best to hide the pain. He pulled away and let go of her.

She looked up at him with hazy eyes and raised eyebrows in surprise. She heard the elevator doors open and started to move her feet when Wesker led her into the small space. Before she crossed the threshold, she gripped onto his arm and caressed his cheek.

"Albert, I-I love you."

Wesker's jaw clenched and he swallowed hard. "Get in the elevator, Little Bird."

Sheva's eyebrows furrowed, "Albert?"

Wesker gently pushed her into the elevator's car and held her steady by cradling her elbows. He brought a hand to her face and ran his fingertips on her temples, the bridge of her nose, her lips, and finally her eyelids. He leaned in a bit and kissed her forehead.

"Be good and stay there. Can you do that for me, Little Bird?" he asked softly.

Sheva stared at him with fear in her eyes, but she nodded her head in compliance. Her eyes were watering as she watched him take a step out. She stayed where she was but she reached a hand out to him, the tears beginning to fall. "Albert," she called out for him one last time.

"You look beautiful when you cry," he said with a whisper. He leaned around the doors and clicked the first floor button. He took a step away and watched the tears fall down her cheeks.

"What's on the first floor?" she asked as she watched him through watery vision.

He was silent for a moment, but when the doors started to close and began to separate them, he said so softly that she was afraid she couldn't hear him. But she did. He said, "Your freedom."

The doors shut completely and now she was separated from him. She lunged at the doors and banged her fists at the dark wood, crying out loud. "Albert! Albert!" she cried, but he couldn't hear her anymore. He was gone and she wasn't going to see him again. She continued to punch until her fists and legs became exhausted and she slid to the elevator's floor while sobbing and shaking violently.

She shut her eyes and curled up tightly. Her tears ran down her face and her nose was running. She felt the elevator come to a stop and before the doors could open, she called out one last time, "Albert."

* * *

**Author's note: **_I rarely admit this, but I legitimately cried while writing that last part. My cat stared at me like I was an alien while I balled. Please don't hate me for making Albert do that. I feel the only way he could show his love without saying the words is for him set her free instead. Let me know what you thought in a review, please. I would be very happy to read what you thought of this chapter. See you in the next update._

_-Sarai_


	20. Safe

Chapter 20: Safe

**Author's note:** _Before you read this, I'm just gonna say that what happens in this chapter is what I think will help this story conclude. I know some won't believe it and might oppose. I'll talk more about it in the lower A/N so I don't spoil anything. Enjoy!_

_Sheva Redfield: No need to apologize. Life gets in the way a lot, but fortunately this story isn't going anywhere. :) Hope the drama you dealt with is sorted out. Have a lovely day! :)  
Mss. KB: Oh, you are too kind! But thank you :) This is the second to last chapter for this story, but I hope you like it. :)  
Justsomegirl17: That's good you have sympathy for people, real or not. It's admirable! :) I think why I cried so hard was because I was listening to that music and my room was all dim, it was the setting! And maybe I had feelings for them, but that happens. :P Arrivederci, puddin'!  
Aries: Bills are the pesky 'friends' you can't get rid of! Maybe a showdown will happen in the future… :o Ahaha, my A/N's need to pop a happy pill! I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to see if the A/N's are hinting at something. ;D The deed to Sheva's home, the ashes, the furniture! Crazy? Crazy is good.  
Lollipop Lolli: They might meet again, they might not… :o We shall just have to see!  
12hinata123: Maybe she will go back for him… :o  
Mr. BSAA: Aw, you're making me blush! Thank you. :)  
Comix777: I'm glad you liked it. I felt it was right to put in there, to add some turmoil for the characters. I hope you like the update, as always.  
Ultimolu: If you figure out how many people have fallen victim to Wesker, your brain explodes… Well, maybe not, but I'm sure it's rather large number. :P  
__wolfspiritqueen__: It is sad, but I'm glad you liked it. :)_

_-Sarai_

* * *

Chris was about to finish searching the last room on the first floor with his four-man team when Jill radioed him. "Second floor clear, but we heard noise from the third floor. We're going up," she informed.

"Do you see all the dead bodies?" he asked.

"I do. There weren't many, but it looks like they were taken out quick. Who do you think could have done this?"

"I'm not sure, but the Spencer's have odd ways of handling things," he admitted, "I wouldn't be surprised if Elliot Spencer did this to his own men out of pure entertainment.

Jill agreed with him and went quite for a quick moment. "Chris," she whispered, "The elevator is in use and it looks like it's going to your floor. Get ready."

"Copy that," he replied quickly. He signaled for his men to prepare their weapons at the entrance and brace themselves for whatever might be in there. Within a few seconds, the elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened. Chris nearly dropped his ITHACA M37 SG when he saw what, or rather who was in the elevator.

"Sheva?" he called out in disbelief.

The figure slowly sat up from the tiny fetal position they were in and lifted their head to see who was calling their name. Chris could see tears leaking from her eyes and her cheeks and nose were stained red. He shoved his shotgun into one of his fellow agent's hands and rushed to her, "Sheva!"

"Chris?" she enquired softly.

He helped her sit up straighter and wiped her face clean of tears, "Sheva, you're alive! Everyone thought you were dead, but I came looking for you. Oh my God, you're alive." He pulled her into a tight hug, but his mind clicked into worry when she went stiff in his embrace. He pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you alright? Your arm is hurt."

"I'm fine," she murmured as she rubbed her eyes, "I just need some fresh air."

Chris quickly told his team to go to Alpha Team—Jill's team—on the third floor. Just after he spoke his order, the smell of smoke filled the atmosphere. From what the eyes could see, there was no fire on the first floor, so it was either coming from the second or third. Sheva could smell the smoke and immediately tears started coming to her eyes and she hid her face in her hands. Chris ordered his team to go again and this time they headed for the third floor by stairs.

Chris looked down at the silently sobbing Sheva and picked her up gently. He held her close as he started making way towards the exit of the mansion, "It's okay, Shev. We're leaving."

To this her eyes shot open with a start, and then the uncontrollable sobbing started. He held onto her firmly as her body shook with the sobs and he quickly became scared for the woman in his arms as she cried in his chest and murmured gibberish to herself. He wanted to kill Wesker for whatever he did to her, but his main focus right now was her safety.

He made it out of the mansion and started heading towards where they had set up the medic tent. When they were planning their mission to the Spencer estate, they weren't sure what they were going to run into, so to be sure they ordered for an ER tent to be set up, just in case. Chris brought her into the tent and set her down gently onto one of the cots.

Rebecca came up next to him and look down at her, "What's the case?"

"Her arm is hurt, looks like a bullet grazed her shoulder and she has trauma it looks like," he replied as he pushed Sheva's hair out of her face. She had calmed down after they got away from the smell of smoke and now she was curling back up into the fetal position he had found her in. "Shev, you're safe. Rebecca's going to clean up your arm. Do you want me to stay with you?"

She didn't respond at all, just her body shook. Rebecca patted Chris's shoulder, "You should probably stay, just in case. Go around the cot and hold her hand. The trauma looks bad and she needs someone she knows."

Chris did as she said and held onto her hand after prying it away from her body. He smoothed her hair down and spoke soft words of encouragement as Rebecca cleaned up the wound on her shoulder and placed some gauze over it to keep it sanitary. Sheva didn't even flinch when the wound was cleaned with disinfectant, which usually gained a snarl from any man.

After a few minutes of soothing words and hair combing, Sheva finally looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "How long has it been?" she asked with a quiet voice, "How long has it been since I disappeared?"

"A little over a month now," he said as he held her hand in his.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, we found out about this place and we knew that Wesker always had ties to the Spencer's," Chris noticed how she flinched, but he didn't know that it was because he said Albert's name. "So we came here hoping to find information on your whereabouts, but instead we found you."

"We?" she inquired.

"Jill and I. And the teams, including Rebecca," he pointed out the small woman who was at a table filling out something on a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I feel so… out of place. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around what just happened."

"You have plenty of time to do that now," he said with a lighter voice, "Now that we saved you from that monster."

Sheva flinched again, but more severely this time. She rubbed her temples and counted to ten. She jumped a little when Chris spoke. "Huh?"

"I asked: what did he do to you?"

_He made me fall in love with him. _She was quite for a long time. The more she thought of how he 'freed' her, the angrier she got. How could he just let her go? She loved him and she had just confessed it, and then he pushed her into the elevator and sent her away. "I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

Sheva could say it over and over again. Trying to convince herself that it wasn't love but hate and that she just felt bad for him and that he played mind tricks on her. But the more she said, the more she realized how untrue the words were. She loved him and she wanted him back.

Chris, however, only heard the words she spoke and he pulled her into a gentle hug, "I know, Sheva. But your safe now, he won't get you again."

This time she returned the hug and started to sob in his uniform shirt. She gripped onto him tightly and tried to take her mind off Albert, but he kept coming back to her thoughts. She could feel herself drifting off and within minutes, she had fallen asleep while crying in Chris's arms.

* * *

Sheva could hear whispers around her and the ground underneath her chair that she was curled up on was swaying ever so slightly; so subtly that you wouldn't notice it unless you were completely still. She kept her eyes closed as the whispering continued.

"I had never seen him like this, Chris," Jill whispered quietly, "I mean, he's a madman, but the way he moved and the look on his face… I would always see him angry or with that cocky grin, but today he was… blank. No anger, no egotistical attitude. He just kept throwing all those files into the fire."

"What were the files he was burning?" Chris asked in a hushed voice.

"He burned all of them, so we don't know what it was. He even destroyed all the computers, ports, hard drives, everything. There was one little piece of paper that was burned, but the only thing that could be read were the words 'cellular' and Sheva's name. I think Wesker was planning on using her as a test subject and he was burning all that information so that we couldn't find out what new virus he conjured."

"Well, he won't be able to develop it anymore," Chris said with a confident voice, "I still can't believe it."

"I know," Jill replied with a sound of disbelief, "We actually got him."

Sheva had the urge to sit up and make her consciousness known, but she needed to hear more and they wouldn't say anything if she woke up. She ground her teeth as she grew nervous of what they meant by 'they got him'.

"He didn't even fight?"

"Not like he always did," Jill informed, "Jeez, we had to use so much tranquilizer on him to finally get him down and he killed three men, and knocked two out in the process. What I really can't believe is that Clive wants him alive. He should know what he's capable of and for Sheva's sake, he needs to be killed."

"You could have killed him," Chris said, "Could have said that there was no way of tranquilizing him so you just had to."

"I have to follow orders, Chris."

Sheva could hear him shuffle in the chair next to her, "I know. I just hate the man. First he took Claire, next you, and lastly Sheva. I'm not letting him take any more people. Especially people I care for."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that. He's in cryostasis and that's how he'll stay for the rest of eternity. Or when he finally kills over, but who knows when that'd be."

"Or maybe something will happen to him while he stays asleep…"

"Christopher," Jill spoke his name sternly, "The BSAA and the government want him alive. At least he won't be a bother. Just an ice cube now."

Chris chuckled softly, making sure not wake Sheva, "Right. Let the government takeover, that's a reliable plan," he said sardonically.

After a while of jokes on the government and quiet laughter, Jill spoke up, "We have four more hours on this flight, and I'm going to go to my cabin and try to get some sleep before we land. You should too."

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay up in case Sheva wakes up. Talk to you later."

Jill said goodbye and left the small cabin that left Sheva and Chris alone. He leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh, but when he heard Sheva shuffle around, he sat up and looked at her curled up figure. "Sheva? Are you awake?"

A yawn came from her and then she stretched her arms and legs, "Mhm, I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?" he inquired while he smoothed her hair down.

"Tired and achy."

He ran the tips of his fingers gently over the bandage on her shoulder where the bullet grazed her, "You were asleep for a long time."

Sheva had the sudden urge to push his hand away, but she held back the impulse. She didn't know why she disliked his touch at the moment. She hadn't fought or wanted to get away from him when he found her, but now she just wanted to be left alone. But somehow, Sheva knew the reasoning for this was because of what he said about Albert. She loved him and Chris had insulted not only him, but her as well.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"On a plane for America. Just a few more hours and we land in NYC."

"America? Shouldn't I be going back to Africa?"

Chris studied the way she held her legs to her chest in a cocoon-like manner. "I thought you might feel a little safer there. I thought the sight of Kijuju and your home would frighten you."

She didn't know what she wanted, but she had to appreciate his concern and she agreed that it'd feel better to stay away from all that. It'd remind her of Albert too much and if he was in cryostasis going for America, she wanted to follow. Not matter what his state was. "Thanks. I guess you're right. What about Josh?"

"He's the one who found out about the Spencer estate. He wants you to call him as soon as you can."

She nodded softly and looked around the small cabin she and Chris occupied. It had two empty seats on one side of the room and on the other side were two occupied chairs that they sat in. A table sat between the sets of chairs with a dim light shining down on it. She jumped a little when Chris tucked a finger under chin to make him look at her. If he was hurt at all by her alarmed reaction, he showed none.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired with a soft, low voice.

Sheva stared into his brown eyes, but all she saw was the red eyes that she had grown so accustomed to. "I don't know what to talk about."

He grabbed onto her hand, and again, she had the urge to pull away. But the troublesome expression he wore made her walls lower and let him hold her hand. "How did he get to you?"

She shrugged tiredly, "I don't know. He just got me." _And then he left me._

"Do you know why he took you?"

_I'm Oswell E. Spencer's granddaughter and apparently I have a freak blood type. _She shook her head softly, "No."

Chris could see the sadness in her eyes and he guessed it was from remembering her time with the monster. He could only imagine what he did to her and he wanted to break his neck at that moment. Instead he lifted the armrest between them and pulled her to him. He noticed how she held back from sliding but after he told her it was alright, she scooted closer to him and leaned against him as she curled up into a small ball.

Sheva felt slightly guilty for cuddling up to Chris after losing Albert only so long ago, but she knew it wasn't because she had forgotten about the blonde, but rather she needed someone to comfort her and Chris was there. She imagined that it was her Bertie wrapping his arms around her and rocking her slowly, cooing loving words into her ears. She would give anything in the world just to hear him say 'Little Bird' just one more time. Anything.

* * *

**Author's note: **_If only Chris knew… About the A/N. I know it seems unbelievable that they could capture Wesker, but it fits with the story. And that's why it's a fanfic, right? Not in the games._

_Guess what? The next chapter is the last. Yep, we have made it to the end and all will be concluded. I like the next chapter, as I like most, but I think others will like it, too. See you on Wednesday! -Sarai_


	21. One Year Later

Chapter 21: One Year Later

**Author's note:** _I always feel like I'm sending off a child to college when I finish a story, but the time has come. And 'You Can't Kill a God' has come to its end. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and thank you all for being very supportive through this and reading it._

_Sheva Redfield__: I've really grown to love Sheva/Wesker, but I'm still a Creva girl at heart. They'll be my first love. :) I'm glad that you feel emotion for them because that's a big thing I try to convey. The thing about drama and problems in life is that it'll always be there, it's just a matter how much of it you let it affect you. XOXO :)  
__12hinata123__: I'm happy you liked it and that you stuck with it to the end. :)  
__Mss. KB__: Thank you Karina. :) First we are women, second we are Creva fans. Wesker has definitely earned a spot in my heart and creative process, but Chris is still number one when it comes to RE. Sheva will always be number one for the ladies, I mean c'mon! :P I hope everything is well with studies and life, stay healthy! :)  
__Lollipop Pop__: I know, it's sad it has to end. :( And thank you so much!  
__Justsomegirl17__: I think if Wesker simply asked for the time, Chris would rip his head off. And vice versa. :P But I do agree, Chris has the right to be angry. And apparently he takes his anger out on boulders… :D Haha, well I'm glad you caught on to what the A/N meant at the end. :P :D Arrivederci, butterfly!  
__Comix777__: The story had to end sometime, so yeah. =/ Hope you like the ending.  
__Aries__: Wesker is probably a beast a tip top. D: Chris will need to pop a chill pill if he finds out. I'd like to think Jill would be the bridesmaid at Sheva and Bertie's wedding. :D Aw, don't worry, I cried too. :( It's time for a sad face intervention! :P  
__Mr. BSAA__: The time the story is set, he should be 49. Old fart! :P_

_-Sarai_

* * *

**(One Year Later)**

"Hi Kelly," Sheva waved at the receptionist as she passed the front desk. The freckle faced blonde waved back and signed her name in for her. Sheva walked to her office in the North American branch of the BSAA and along the way she walked into Clive R. O'Brian.

He apologized with a warm smile, "I'm sorry, Ms. Alomar, I'm getting clumsy these days."

"That's what happens when you get old," she replied with a playful grin on her face, "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sheva?"

"I know, I know. But calling you 'Ms. Alomar' makes me feel younger. How are you doing today?"

Sheva giggled a little at the older man, "I'm doing very well, Clive, how about you?"

"I feel like I can climb Mount Everest!" he announced with a great smile, but slowly the smile turned into a frown of contemplation, "Or at least an eighth of it…"

Sheva laughed aloud at his honesty, "Ah, I'm sure you could at least get up a sixth of it, Clive."

"You know it, little lady," he said with the smile back on his face, "My wife can't keep her hands off me!"

"Too much information," she replied with a scrunched up nose.

It was his turn to laugh as he patted her shoulder roughly. That was one of the things she liked about Clive; he never cared about gender, he always spoke the same humor and made the same gestures to everyone. He didn't care if you were a girl; he'd give you a good shake. He said raising two girls is what taught him to know that girls are just as, if not more, stronger than men.

"What are you doing here today? It's your day off. You should be at home watching reruns of 'Cheers' and scarfing down potato chips."

"Well I was always more of a 'Full House' kind of kid, so I had to pass today," she admitted with a silly smile, "Plus I have some paperwork left over."

Clive made a gagging noise, "I don't know what's worst: 'Full House' or paperwork."

Sheva punched him in the arm in good humor, "Getting a little snooty, aren't we?"

"It's who I am," he stated with a shrug of the shoulders. "Love me or hate me, but don't deny me," he said in an imitated husky voice and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my, you should go home to your wife and do that. I can only imagine the laugh she'd get out of it."

"She loves it," he claimed with the silly husky voice again. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him, and finally he stopped arching his brows and laughed it off. "Well, actually I am going home. Not much for me to do today at the office, but make sure you get your work done and then go enjoy the day. Oh, and you might see some guys working on the security cameras today. It's the annual maintenance check," he said with a forced happy voice.

"Oh, alright, thanks for letting me know," she said with fake unawareness, "Now you go home."

He nodded happily and said farewell, making his way for the exit of the building to go home. Sheva started making way for her office again and felt the tiniest bit of guilt. She had actually known the cameras would be worked on today, therefore none would be on and recording. She had come into work on her day off, not because she had plenty of paperwork, but the lack of cameras would help have some privacy when she went to the lower level of the building.

She made it to her office and set her purse on her desk as she took a seat in the black chair. Before she would make her trip downstairs, she needed to make a call and check up on someone. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a long-distance number. After a small while of ringing, Isaac finally picked up.

"Sheva, hey, how's it going?" he greeted her with his soft Irish accent and it sounded like he was happy.

"Hi Isaac, I just wanted to see how you were doing and what you've been up to. I meant to call last week, but it's been busy here."

"I'm doing great," he responded with a cheery voice, "I'm half way through renovation and in probably one or two more months, the place will be ready and then we can start enrolling."

"That's great! Have you hired all the teachers?"

"I just need one more mathematics teacher and we're all ready."

Sheva congratulated Isaac for his success and admired his ambition. He had inherited the mansion in Ireland and now he was renovating the place to open a boarding school for boys and girls. He had started his work about a year ago and from the sound of it, it would open very soon. She was so proud of him that he had the perseverance to do this.

"I'm so excited for you Isaac. This is great," she told him with a true happiness to her voice.

"Thanks, Sheva, I'm excited too. How are you doing? Still kicking the bad guys' ass over there?"

She laughed lightly with a soft smile on her lips, "As long as I get paid, I will kick as much ass as needed."

Isaac laughed and praised her for her hard work and dedication. She and Isaac were still close now after a year later from when they discovered they were brother and sister. She had grown to love the gangly, boyish brother of hers and he had grown the same affection for his sister. It was still weird for the both of them to call each other brother or sister, but they both promised they'd be there for one another, no matter where they were or what they were doing.

"Your old room will be the art room and my old room will be the accommodations for the boys," he informed her with a chipper voice. "The library will stay the same and Wesker's old room hasn't been touched. I locked up it for now. I don't think I'll ever do anything to it."

Sheva's throat tightened at the mention of _his _name. She was glad to know that the room where she had kissed him for the first time and laid with him would be left alone. She could feel hot tears come to her eyes as she thought of the day and a half she spent in that room with him. She swallowed hard and forced back the tears.

"That's good of you Isaac, I think he'd rather it be untouched."

"I agree," he confessed with a soft voice. It was quite for a while and finally Isaac was the one to break the silence. "How is he?"

Sheva took a deep breath and pulled her feet onto the chair, "Still asleep in that cylinder. He won't wake up. The BSAA or government won't allow it."

Isaac was quite for a long time. "I'm sure he's finally getting that sleep he always bragged he never needed," he said humorously.

She giggled despite the sad subject, "I'm sure he is. Maybe even dreaming."

"If he is, I know he's dreaming about you."

A sob was working its way up her throat, but she swallowed it down. She was in no mood to break down. "Thank you. I'd like to think that."

They talked for a small while longer and after loving goodbyes, she hung up her phone. She leaned against her desk with her forehand resting on her folded arms. Deep breathes and sighs were taken as she calmed her nerves. Sheva sat up and smoothed her hair and clothes down, she told herself everything was alright and that it was a beautiful day that she needed to enjoy. Just as she was coming to an end of her personal therapy, a knock came at her door. She had an idea who it was and smiled when the door opened, proving she was right.

"Hi," she greeted with a soft voice as she waved Chris in.

He smiled warmly at her and closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here on your day off?"

"Leftover paperwork," the slight twinge of guilt struck her again as she said the small white lie. But this was something worth taking a chance for. "How'd you find out?"

"Clive," he tattled on him as he walked around her desk and sat atop the wooden table, looking down at her. "I don't see any paperwork here."

Sheva could feel her heartbeat quicken, "It's just some reports I need to look over, should only take me an hour or so."

"You could have told me and I would have done it for you," he said kindly.

"Thank you, but I don't want to get in trouble for not doing my schoolwork," she replied with a sly grin.

He laughed lightly, "If you say so, but I think you could've gotten away with it."

She smiled up at him and admired his wise grin. When they had made it back to America and after Sheva had gotten a transfer to this branch, Chris confessed that he still had feelings for her. And honestly, a small dormant part of Sheva still did, too. But she had some things she needed to go through and she needed time. She was grateful to him when he understood and he told her he'd wait for her. They would go to lunch or dinner together once in a while, but he was always patient and kind when it came to anything romantic. Nothing had really happened yet, but Sheva knew that someday—if that day would come—she'd like to try it out with him. But she knew that it was going to take a long, for the fact that she still held her heart for someone else. Someone who was forced into a comatose state and that she could no longer hear his sarcastic comebacks and velvet voice.

"Are we still up for tonight?" Chris asked as he stood, ready to go back to work.

"Of course," she replied with a small smile. She stood and followed him to the door, and right before he opened the door, he turned around and pulled her into a warm hug. After she realized the sudden embrace, she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and let her go as he exited her office with a smile on his face. Sheva wanted to make him happy, but still had that someone lingering on her mind and until she would sendoff that deep voice, kissing Chris's cheek was all she could do right now. She could see though that's all he needed and he knew it was a big step for her. However, Chris thought the reason she needed time was because she was getting used to regular life again rather than still being in love with his arch enemy. Irony was always a close friend of hers.

Sheva straightened herself out and went to grab her keycard. Before she left her office, she took a few deep breaths and did her best to calm her tingling nerves. _It's alright. It's just like all the other times. Just stay calm._ She left her office and headed for the lower level that only special employment could pass. She opted for the stairs instead of the elevator. Ever since the Spencer estate, she could never step into an elevator again. Never again.

When she got to the bottom floor, she showed her id to the receptionist who had come to recognize her so well. Sheva would come down here at least once every two weeks and everyone believed the reason she did was because she wanted to make sure the 'monster' was still in cryostasis and give her wishes of distraught to the 'creature'. She thought it funny that these were the words she called him when he had first kidnapped her.

The receptionist waved her on and allowed her access into the long hallway. Everything on the lower level was so pristine, so cold. Everything was either silver or white. Down here is where they examined and studied the types of BOWs and viruses that showed up so often and here they'd come up with a cure and prevention. It was a place of top secret evidence that even Sheva couldn't get into. Not that she wanted to; she had already seen enough to be scarred for life.

She made it to the end of the hallway and swiped her keycard into the magnetic card swipe system and it approved access control for her. The heavy, thick metal door opened for her and as she walked in, she was met with a bodyguard that she had grown to become good acquaintances with. She looked to the center of the room and that's when she saw the familiar cylinder/tank that held a cryostasis Albert Wesker.

"Hey Africa," the large bodyguard greeted her. He had come to call her by the country in which she came from and in return she called him by his land.

"Hi States."

The man took a step towards her and nodded to her, "You came right in time. I'm starving."

Sheva gave him a genuine smile, "No problem. I have to make sure that thing is still locked up and asleep."

States nodded in understanding. When she had started coming down to visit Albert, he would watch her closely. But as time went on, he grew to trust her and he'd even gotten to trust her so much that he would leave her alone in here with Albert and go off and grab lunch for himself. And that's what he was doing now. Everyone on the lower level had come to trust her and knew that she was sane and trustworthy enough to be left alone with Wesker. And it helped them for the fact that security cameras were placed everywhere. However, on this particular day, the cameras were shut off for maintenance and she could have the freedom to do things she normally wouldn't be allowed to do.

Normally, she would just stand in front of the large cylinder and gaze at him in silence. But now that she had the freedom to say something, she would. She couldn't do anything about the thick plate of fiberglass between them or she couldn't help him escape, but she could at least see him.

When the BSAA had managed to capture him, the paramilitary company and government wanted to keep him alive and study him, but the only way they could was while he was in cryostasis. So ever since they were in America, he was in the BSAA compound in arrest. It scared her that he was here, because she was afraid that once they were done with him, they'd kill him. But she knew that he was too valuable to be put down—he was too valuable to her. But in many ways, she liked that he was here and not hiding away somewhere in some Russian mansion, therefore it gave her the opportunity to keep an eye on him. If only she could touch him and talk to him.

States left her alone and went off the get his lunch. She made sure the door closed all the way before she turned to Albert and studied him closely. He was naked except for the small shorts that covered his genitals. The small clothing had a tiny 'BSAA' insignia on it and she could only imagine what he'd say about that. Probably how the people who founded the company were pathetic and had no idea who truly ran the world.

His eyes were closed and his features looked calm. No real emotion played on his face and she longed for him to give her that smirk or snarl that he did so often. Or that look of pure bliss as they made love and scratched at each other's skin and begged one another for more. That look of content he'd wear when she'd sit in his lap and kissed his lips.

She placed her hand on the glass and stared at him with sad eyes. "I finally have the opportunity to say something, but I don't know what to say," she admitted with a whisper.

She looked at his lips and reminisced how she once ran her fingertips against them once and pondered the feeling of his lips on hers and how they responded to hers. "I miss kissing you."

The way he would stroke her back. "I miss the way you touched me."

How he'd watch her. "I miss you by my side."

The way he'd moan into her ear as he made love to her and gave her pleasure that she had never felt before. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you so much Albert," she whispered with a shaky voice as she leaned and rested her forehead on the glass. "Why did you let me go? I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with you. I was ready to go back to that mansion and spend my life with you. I told I loved you and you still put me in that elevator and sent me away. Now I'm left alone all over again and I just wish that I could go back and relive our time together. I still love you and I still want to be with you."

The tears had come back to her eyes, but she only allowed one tear to fall. She had shed so many tears for this man and she would go on to shed many more for a long time, maybe for the rest of her life. But right now, one tear is all she gave him because she couldn't take the pain to let more fall. She had experienced this pain too much and she needed to let it go. But she could never let it go, because she could never let him go.

She stayed leaning on the glass for a while and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought the tears that threatened to leak. _Stay strong._ After a few more moments, she pushed herself away from him and took a few steps back. She wiped her lone tear away and took deep breaths.

"The guard will be coming back soon," she said to him. "I'm going to have to go now. I love you. I'll see you soon."

She opened the large door and peeked out to find States walking back with a content smile on his face. She looked up at Albert and before she left the room, she whispered very softly to him, "Sweet dreams, Bertie."

And she left in a hurry. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to run and hide. She needed to cry for her love and the love she lost. She needed to be alone. She got to her office in record time and once she locked her door, she kneeled to the ground in a heap and sobbed quietly into her hands. She cried for him, for herself, and for their forbidden love.

After nearly ten minutes, she managed to stop the tears and calm herself down to steady breathing. She stood and walked to her desk, she pulled out a handkerchief that her mother had made for her when she was a little girl that had 'Sheva, my shujaa' embroidered on it in lavender thread. She cleaned her face and sunk into her desk chair. She closed her eyes and prayed to her mother for help. She needed relief and peace. She needed to be set free and to be able to move on. And the more she prayed, the more she could feel herself becoming emotionally stronger. She could almost imagine her mother talking to her that moment.

_Sheva, my love, fight for what you feel is right. Fight for what and who you love._

And right then, Sheva knew that no matter what it took, no matter how long it took; she was going to fight for her love. She was going to get him back.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: **_Oh man, while I was writing that part when she was talking to him, I almost cried. But I toughen up and got through it._

_So, what I'm going to say is something I don't know if I really should, because I can't promise anything and I don't really know if I'll ever get around to it. But, the reason I ended it this way was because I left it open for a possible sequel. I really can't promise I will write a sequel, and if I do, it won't be published for quite a while. I think it'll really depend on my ability to come up with a decent storyline that could follow up to this one and the feedback I get for this final chapter. Please don't get any hopes up, but it's on the mind. I just miss writing my Creva so much, but this story has really made me fall in love with Shesker._

_Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought of not only the chapter, but the entire story in review. Live long and prosper! -Sarai_


End file.
